It's All Lies
by chenma
Summary: cerita cinta yang membingungkan. diiringi kebohongan, antara tulus, pelampiasan, dan apakah akan berujung dengan kebahagiaan? HimLo, DaeLo, HimLo (B.A.P). KrisHo, Kray, TaoHo (EXO). Crack Pair ! Mind to RnR?
1. Perjodohan

_Ketika kau mencintai seseorang yang ternyata tak berjodoh dengan mu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

_Ketika kau berjanji untuk menjaganya namun ternyata takdir berkata kau lebih baik menjaga yang lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

_Dan ketika orang yang kau sayang dibayangi oleh masa lalunya, apa kau siap untuk merelakannya?_

_Akankah kau tetap menuruti takdir atau nekat tetap bersamanya meski—mungkin—kepedihan hidup yang akan kau dapat? Atau justru kebahagiaan yang begitu tak terkira?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**It's All Lies**

**Chapter 1 – Perjodohan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: EXO + B.A.P (CRACK PAIR)

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM. B.A.P punya TSent. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali pada Allah.

Rating: T

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), diluar akal, dll.

A/N: anggap saja ini sebagai fanfic bayar utang kepada dede Min Yora tercinta. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan mu bey, kakak mu ini sedang dalam mood fluktuatif, haha .. dan mungkin aku ingin berterimakasih kepada dede Dian, Kak Rina, juga beberapa orang yang karenanya menginspirasi ku untuk membuat cerita ini. Dan maaf jika pembukaannya aneh, aku beneran kehabisan kata – kata. Haha xD

The last, Happy Reading ^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam keluarga Kim awalnya baik – baik saja. Seperti malam – malam sebelumnya, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim akan bercerita bagaiman bisnis mereka kepada sang buah hati. Terkadang mereka tertawa jika cerita dari salah satu orang tua itu mengandung bahan candaan yang lucu.

Tapi malam ini berbeda, penuh ketegangan, keheningan lebih mendominasi. Pasalnya pembicaraan malam ini benar – benar diluar dugaan si bungsu.

"Kalian tidak perlu langsung menikah, Chanchan. Kalian boleh pacaran dulu, saling mengenal—"

"Iya, tapi tetap saja aku akan tetap dipaksa menikah, kan?" potongnya cepat, enggan mendengar kelanjutan kalimat dari sang ibu.

"Chanchan sayang, umma tidak sembarang menjodohkan mu dengan dia. Dia berasal dari keluarga baik – baik, kebetulan juga dia rekan bisnis appa, jadi—"

"Biar dia anak baik atau anak brandal sekali pun, aku tetap tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya. Aku sudah besar, umma dan aku ingin bebas memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup ku nanti."

"Himchan, jadilah anak penurut untuk kali ini saja, ne? Suho saja waktu kita beritahu dia akan dinikahkan dengan Tao dia menerimanya dengan patuh." Kini sang appa yang ikut bersuara, sementara Suho—sang kakak—tetap kalem dengan makannya. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan deathglare manis tapi mematikan dari adiknya.

"Memang umma dan appa yakin Suho hyung menyetujui 100% perjodohannya dengan anak panda itu?"

"HIMCHAN!" Tuan Kim berseru marah, Nyonya Kim reflek mengelus lengan kurusnya untuk menenangkan. Sedangkan Suho hanya melirik Himchan sekilas lalu kembali memakan makanannya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai." Protesnya, lagi.

"Tapi cinta akan datang karena terbiasa, Chanchan sayang." Skakmat. Himchan mendengus, melirik kesal pada sang ibu yang tersenyum senang karena dengusannya barusan menandakan ia—akan—menuruti perjodohan ini.

"Mengenai hari pertunangan—"

"Tidak, aku ingin ada pertemuan keluarga dulu."

"Ah itu lebih baik. Baiklah, nanti akan umma beritahu keluarga Choi. Mereka pasti akan senang ketika mendengar hal ini."

Himchan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan celotehan sang ibu, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan ruang makan itu. Ia rindu kamarnya, ia butuh tempat sepi yang nyaman untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

_Kenapa harus dijodohkan?_

**...**

"Kenapa harus dijodohkan?"

"Hyung, apa yang kau katakan? Kau melamun!"

"E-eh memang aku mengatakan apa?" Himchan memasang wajah polosnya, meski hatinya was – was. Perbincangan dengan kedua orangtuanya semalam benar – benar mengganggu pikirannya hari ini. Ah mungkin hari – hari selanjutnya juga.

"Ehm.. jodoh. Apa hyung memikirkan tentang siapa jodoh hyung?" sosok manis disebelahnya menatapnya intens. Mungkin karena pikiran Himchan sedang kalut jadi dia berpikir kalau Jongup sedang menatap curiga padanya.

"Untuk apa memikirkannya kalau ternyata jodoh ku ada di hadapan ku saat ini, ehm?" Himchan tersenyum tipis, rona merah samar di dua belah pipi Jongup semakin menambah kesan cantik pada pemuda itu juga membuat Himchan merasa nyeri sendiri.

"Sudah sore hyung, bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" tawarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Boleh, tapi bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai es krim yang dekat rumah mu itu? Aku rindu sekali dengan sensasi dinginnya." Berasalan, ia sebenarnya tak ingin cepat – cepat pulang ke rumah. Takut bila bertemu orangtuanya dan pembicaraan semalam terulang lagi.

"Rindu sensasinya atau noona penjualnya hyung?"

"Ah tentu saja noonanya juga."

"YAK!"

"Bercanda chagi, kau lebih cantik daripada noona penjual es krim itu." dan rona merah kembali terlukis di pipi Jongup.

**...**

Himchan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan mengendap – ngendap. Seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu dan seharusnya para maidnya menyalakan lampu agar ia lebih mudah masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi tidak, Himchan sudah berakting sebagai maling akhir – akhir ini di rumahnya dan biasanya itu terjadi jika dia pulang lewat dari jam sembilan malam seperti malam ini.

Bukan ingin menjadi anak nakal, tapi ia tidak suka jika kepulangannya yang cepat berakibat dirinya duduk bersama sang ayah dan ibu juga kakak sulungnya dan kembali membicarakan perjodohan yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir – akhir ini.

"Habis kencan dengan Jongup lagi?" gerakan tangannya memutar kenop pintu berhenti, menoleh ke belakang kemudian mendengus ketika melihat sang kakak berdiri bersandar di kusen pintu kamarnya.

"Kau belum tidur? Apa bule nyasar itu curhat dengan mu lagi?" Suho hanya tersenyum tipis ketika seseorang yang disebut sebagai 'bule nyasar' oleh sang adik dijadikan pengalihan pertanyaannya.

"Kemana saja kalian hingga malam begini? Makan es krim lagi? Atau ke Lotte World?" tanyanya lagi, tak menanggapi.

"Urusi saja si bule nyasar itu, biar aku yang mengurus urusan ku sendiri." Himchan kembali memutar kenop pintu kamarnya kemudian masuk ke dalam. Berbalik untuk menutup pintu kamarnya namun diurungkan ketika melihat tatapan sendu sang kakak.

"Dia menghubungi pacarnya lagi." lalu sang kakak masuk ke kamarnya duluan. Menutup rapat pintu kamarnya tanpa suara sedikit pun.

_Suho hyung, maaf._

**...**

Himchan sebenarnya tidak bersemangat kuliah hari ini, bahkan ingin sekali ia berhenti agar keluarga Choi mengetahui kalau anaknya akan menikah dengan seorang yang madesu seperti dirinya. Tapi, ketukan keras di pintu membuatnya harus membangun mood untuk bangun dari tidur malasnya dan melihat siapa yang berani menggedor pintunya sekeras itu di pagi menjelang siang ini.

Kriet.

"Suho hyung?"

"Bisa kau antarkan aku sekarang? Aku ada kelas Park sonsangnim setengah jam lagi. Bisa dicincang aku kalau sampai telat masuk kelasnya." Wajah panik sang kakak membuatnya iba. Meski kemarin malam Suho tak membelanya untuk membatalkan perjodohan menyebalkan itu, tapi Himchan tau, sangat tau kalau sebenarnya kakaknya tidak menyetujui perjodohannya. Himchan juga tau Suho hanya ingin Jonguplah yang jadi pendamping hidupnya. Himchan juga tau bagaimana Suho sebenarnya juga tidak rela ketika tau dirinya dijodohkan dengan anak panda dari keluarga Huang.

"Himchan, ayolah... bule nyasar itu meninggalkan ku." Himchan langsung mengangguk mengerti kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, bersiap – siap.

**...**

"Junmen, maaf tadi aku berangkat duluan. Aku—"

"Tidak apa, Kris. Yang penting aku tidak dicincang oleh Park sonsangnim tadi, hehe.." Himchan mendengus keras. Kesal dengan sikap baik kakaknya; pemaaf.

"Hyung, kajja kita pulang!" Himchan langsung menarik Suho menjauh dari Kris—seseorang yang disebut bule nyasar olehnya—sambil bersyukur dalam hatinya karena jadwal pulang mereka kali ini sama.

"Aku duluan, Kris. Kamu hati – hati ya." Teriak Suho dengan tak lupa melambaikan tangan indahnya pada sosok Kris yang membalasnya dengan senyum mautnya.

**...**

"Ingat Tao, hyung. Anak panda itu akan menjadi pendamping mu nanti." Himchan memperlambat laju motornya. Mereka kini berada di perjalanan pulang.

"Kau tau hati ku ini pada siapa, Hime." Himchan tersenyum senang, begitu senang karena hanya Suho lah yang memanggil begitu. Panggilan sayang dari kakak tercinta, katanya.

"Tapi bukankah si cadel itu lebih memilih rusa egois itu, huh?" Suho tertawa dibalik helmnya. Himchan membalasnya dengan dengusan keras, kebiasaannya.

"Sebelum janur kuning melengkung Sehun tetap miik bersama, Hime." Ucapnya setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Iya dan parahnya yang mengatakan itu adalah Luhan si Rusa Egois. Oh my God, dia akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri kalau akhirya Sehun memilih mu, hyung." Dan Suho tertawa lagi, lebih keras dari yang tadi. Membuat Himchan ikut tertawa keras bersamanya.

Adik kakak yang sepemikiran, bukan?

**...**

Baik Himchan maupun Suho tidak tahu kalau rencana perjodohan Himchan dengan anak keluarga Choi akan secepat ini. Baik Himchan maupun Suho mengira kalau pertemuan keluarga yangn diminta Himchan akan dilaksanakan sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu lagi.

Tapi, sesampainya mereka di rumah, Suho dan Himchan disambut dengan para maid yang sibuk mondar – mandir dari dapur hingga ruang tamu.

"Hei hei ada apa ini? Apa presiden korea selatan akan ke rumah kita?" tanya Himchan pada salah satu maid wanita yang sedang mengganti bunga lily dengan bunga mawar merah berduri yang cantik dan menaruhnnya di dalam vas berisi air dingin.

"Bukan tuan muda, keluarga choi yang akan datang malam ini."

"MWO?"

"Iya Chanchan sayang, pertemuan antar dua keluarga Kim dan Choi akan dilaksanakan malam ini. Nah Suho, sekarang bawa adik mu ke kamarnya dan ajarkan padanya bagaimana bersikap di depan calon mertua."

"E-eh apa – apaan ini, hyung .. hyung ... yak lepaskan!" tak menggubris penolakan dari Himchan, Suho dengan segera melaksanakan perintah sang ibu. Membawa dan mengajarkan bagaimana bersikap yang baik di depan calon mertua nanti malam.

**...**

"Hyung, kenapa kau nenyetujui ini semua?" Himchan mendorong tubuh Suho cukup keras hingga terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang. Sedang yang didorong hanya menggindikkan bahu, bingung mungkin.

"HYUNG—"

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Berdemo di depan umma appa agar membatalkan perjodohan ini?"

"Iya, kalau perlu hyung mengancam mereka dengan bunuh diri di Sungai Han."

"Bicara apa kau? Seharusnya kau yang melakukannya, bukan aku!"

"Kita bisa melakukannya berdua, hyung." Suho tak membalasnya lagi, ia mendudukkan dirinnya di tepi tempat tidur Himchan dan menatap datar ke depan, ke pintu kamar Himchan

"Turuti saja."

"Apa?" Suho menghela napas. Ia mendongakkan seikit kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tak terima adiknya.

"Turuti saja kemauan appa dan umma."

"Tapi hyung—"

"Kau tau alasan ku memilih kuliah di jurusan bisnis padahal tadinya aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang penyanyi?" Himchan mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Jadi dia memlilih untuk ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang kakak.

"Bersolo karir, itu kan impian hyung?" tanyanya sambil menatap teduh dua mata sang kakak.

"Iya, tapi aku tau kau begitu ingin menjadi seorang yang bergelut di dunia pertelevisian. Jadi—"

"Kau rela mengorbankan impian bersolo karir mu dan memilih jurusan bisnis agar biar kau saja yang mengurus perusahaan appa nanti dan membebaskan ku dari tanggung jawab sebagai pemegang perusahaan appa nanti?"

"Tepat sekali, Hime." Himchan membawa Suho ke dekapannya. Memeluk erat sang kakak. Benarkan dia? Suho begitu tau apa yang diinginkan adiknya dan Suho memang orang yang terlalu baik.

"Tapi untuk kali ini ku mohon turuti permintaan mereka, Hime." Suara Suho yang lembut hampir tak terdengar karena dekapan Himchan yang terlalu erat. Namun meski begitu, tetap saja jika menyangkut rencana perjodohan ini telinga Himchan seperti memliki fungsi tambahan yakni bisa mendengar suara seberapa kecil pun volumenya.

Ingin protes lagi, Himchan sudah siap membuka suaranya. Tapi—

"Dan karena itu pula appa terlalu percaya pada ku hingga ia menceritakan kondisi perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut."

—Himchan mengurungkan niatnya, menutup rapat – rapat mulutnya dan membuka telingaya lebih lebar.

"Dan yang ku tahu dari pembicaraan umma dan appa setelah kau pergi dari ruang makan kemarin malam adalah keluarga Choi yang akan menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga kita yang bisa menyelamatakan perusahaan appa."

"Tapi itu sama saja mereka mengorbankan kebebasanku, hyung."

"Ini bukan masalah kebebasan, Hime. Tapi ini masalah misi keselamatan. Sekarang coba kau hitung berapa perkerja yang akan diPHK oleh appa dan umma jika perusahaan appa benar – benar bangkrut. Berapa sanak keluarga mereka yang akan mati sia – sia hanya karena tidak punya uang untuk membeli makan setiap harinya." Himchan diam, mencoba mencerna setiap untaian kata yang meluncur bebas dari mulut Suho.

"Andai perjanjian Kim Haraboji dengan Huang Haraboji tidak terjadi, sudah ku ajukan diri ku untuk menikahi anak dari keluarga Choi agar kau benar – benar bebas." Setelah mengatakan itu, Suho menepuk pundak Himchan beberapa kali. Menampilkan senyum malaikatnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar sang adik.

**T.B.C**

* * *

Akhirnya fanfic ini jadi juga. Ah maaf kalau ngebingungin atau ngebosenin karena konfliknya umum. Tapi ini baru awal (sok banget). Permasalahan klimaksnya ada di akhir (mungkin). Tadinya mau dibuat oneshot aja, tapi kayaknya dicampuradukkan gini jadi seru. Haha xD

Ada yang penasaran gak? Kalau iya, sok atuh direview minta lanjut. Haha xD


	2. Let's Start to Lie

_Kebohongan dilakukan untuk menutupi kebenaran yang menyakitkan._

_Karena orang yang berbohong takut bila kebenaran yang terungkap akan menyakiti hati yang tersayang._

_Dan meski mereka tau betul resiko dari kebohongan itu, mereka tetap melakukannya._

_Demi kebaikan, katanya._

_Tapi kebohongan yang katanya baik itu sebenarnya juga menyakiti hati mereka yang berbohong._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**It's All Lies**

**Chapter 2 – Let's start to Lie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: EXO + B.A.P (crack pair)

Akan ku usahakan untuk memunculkan semua member

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM. B.A.P punya TSent. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali pada Allah.

Rating: T

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), diluar akal, dll.

A/N: btw, sedikit pemberitahuan awal kalo aku ganti pen name dari BabySuLayDo jadi chenma. Jangan tanyakan kenapa karena ku tak tahu /loh?/

Mungkin di chapter ini sudah mulai nongol curhatan ku (?) karena aku buat ini emang untuk mengeluarkan segala rasa galau ku kemarin – kemarin /halah/. Tapi aku benar – benar minta maaf kalau pair yang kalian inginkan tidak sesuai. Hehe :p

The last, Happy Reading ^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu jam lagi waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh, Suho sudah bersiap dari setengah jam yang lalu meski bukan dirinya yang akan bertemu calon mertua.

Ah kalau mengingat soal itu, dia jadi ingat awal pertemuan keluarganya dengan keluarga Huang. Keluarga dari sahabat dekat Kim Harabojinya itu.

**...**

"_Siapa nama mu?" Suho memilih untuk berbasa – basi dengan calon pendampingnya di halaman belakang rumah. Ia tak memedulikan suara tawa cukup keras dari dalam rumahnya. Bukankah orang – orang tua memang biasa berisik kalau sudah berkumpul seperti itu?_

"_A-aku H-Huang Zi T-Tao." Suho tertawa kecil, anak panda yang disebut – sebut oleh Himchan sang adik begitu kebingungan saat menyebutkan namanya sendiri._

"_Aku sudah mahir bahasa mandarin, kalau kau tidak bisa bahasa korea tidak usah bicara dengan bahasa itu, Tao." Katanya lembut._

"Dui bu qi_ Junmaho." Kali ini tawa keras keluar dari bibir Suho, terdengar begitu lucu ketika nama Joonmyeon-nya disebut—bahkan diganti—dengan bahasa mandarin yang.. salah?_

"_Apa itu panggilan kesayangan untuk ku?" Suho mulai menggoda dan Tao terlihat gelagapan._

"_A-ah maksudku—"_

"_Kita akan jadi—ehem—suami istri kan? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita memulainya dengan menentukan panggilan sayang?"_

"_Aku setuju, tapi aku mahir _martial arts_, bolehkan aku yang bertugas melindungi mu?" Suho mengerti maksud dibalik kata pelindung itu, meski tanpa diketahui oleh Tao maksud dari arti panggilan Suho adalah pelindung, dia tetap mengangguk setuju saja._

"_Iya, kau yang bertugas melindungi ku."_

Melindungi hati ku agar tidak banyak berharap lagi pada si cadel tampan itu.

**...**

"Yak Suho _hyung_!"

'E-eh ya _baby_ panda."

"_Aigoo_, Suho _hyung_ jangan bilang—"

"Aish kau mengagetkan ku saja! Sudah siap belum?" Suho balik membentak Himchan, tak menggubris kekepon adiknya, ia berjalan cepat – cepat keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yak _hyung_, tunggu aku!"

**...**

"Tuan, keluarga Choi sudah datang." Senyum cerah langsung terpatri di dua belah bibir Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Berbanding terbalik dengan Himchan yang memanyunkan bibirnya. Sedang Suho hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ah akhirnya kalian sampai juga, bagaimana tadi di jalan? Macetkah?" para orangtua saling memeluk dan berbasa – basi, berbeda dengan Himchan yang hanya diam memandangi satu sosok pemuda yang—errr—manis dengan rambut kebiruan di belakang Tuan dan Nyonya Choi.

"Kau.. yang bernama Choi Junhong?" tanya Suho membuka percakapan.

"Ne, anda pasti Kim Joonmyeon, ya?" sosok itu mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Semakin menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

"Tidak usah lengkap begitu, panggil aku Suho _hyung_ saja, ne? Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan jadi keluarga?" sosok bernama Junhong itu mengangguk malu, rona merah tipis menjalari pipinya.

"Nah, ayo masuk, kita mulai makan malamnya." Ajak Tuan Kim sambil menggiring keluarga Choi ke ruang makan.

**...**

"Bagaimana dengan kuliah mu, Suho?" Tuan Choi membuka percakapan di ruang makan itu, diiringi dengan gesekan antara pisau dengan piring.

"Kuliah ku sampai detik ini berjalan dengan baik, ya meski terkadang ada saja dosen yang mengesalkan."

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Himchan?" Himchan sebenarnya tak ingin berbasa – basi seperti ini. Bahkan kalau bisa tidak usah ada obrolan di acara makan malam ini. Tapi, senggolan pada lengannya membuatnya mau tidak mau ikut andil dalam pembicaraan tidak penting ini.

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa." Jawabnya tak acuh, bahkan terlalu tak acuh meski Nyonya Kim men_deathglare_nya dari seberang.

"Ku dengar Himchan ingin sekali ya bergelut dalam bidang pertelevisian. Lebih minat kemana? Presenter atau—"

"Tidak tau, untuk saat ini belum ada gambaran." Ia melahap _beefsteak_ di depannya dengan kasar. Mengunyahnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi cipak cipak yang nyaring. Tidak sopan.

"Ehm maaf, Himchan memang—"

"Ah .. nyam nyam nyam kenyangnya. Hoaamm ... Jadi mengantuk ya?" ucapan Nyonya Kim terpotong karena suara sendawa Himchan yang cukup keras juga celotehannya yang benar – benar membuat kedua orangtuanya malu—sekaligus murka. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi hanya tersenyum paksa, memaklumi. Sedang Suho dan Junhong malah cekikikan di kursi mereka.

"Ehm bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mengobrol di ruang tamu sambil minum teh? Setuju?"

"Iya boleh."

"_Kajja_!" Tuan dan Nyonya Choi sudah berjalan duluan dengan Tuan Kim. Segera saja Nyonya Kim menghampiri Himchan dan memberikan hadiah manis di pucuk kepala si bungsu.

"Kau! Memalukan!" marahnya, lirih namun penuh penekanan.

Dan Himchan hanya mendengus keras.

**...**

"Kenapa tidak meneruskan kuliah di Amerika saja, Junhong-ah?"

"Aku rindu Korea, _hyung_. Jadi aku ingin menghabiskan masa sekolah akhir ku di sini."

Suho, Junhong, dan Himchan tengah berada di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim saat ini. Sebenarnya Suho sudah menyuruh Himchan yang mengajak Junhong ke sini dan mengobrol dengannya, tapi memang dasar Himchan keras kepala, dia tidak mau dan malah berniat tidur duluan. Tapi toh akhirnya di sinilah Himchan sekarang, duduk di bangku panjang dekat kolam ikan sambil sesekali melirik Suho dan Junhong yang terkikik kecil di sebelahnya.

_Kenapa Suho hyung mudah sekali akrab dengan orang lain, ya?_

"Ah maaf teman ku menghubungi ku, boleh aku menjawabnya?" pertanyaan Suho membuat Himchan fokus pada sang kakak. _Kalau dilihat dari gelagatnya itu pasti dari si bule nyasar; Kris._

"Iya, silahkan _hyung_." Kemudian Suho menggumamkan kata maaf pada Junhong diiringi lirikan penuh arti ke Himchan.

Hening menyelimuti atmosfer mereka setelah kepergian Suho beberapa menit lalu. Junhong asyik menatap ke sekeliling halaman belakang keluarga Kim yang terawat itu sedang Himchan melempari kerikil - kerikil kecil ke dalam kolam ikan.

"Himchan _hyung_ tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini, ya?" Junhong mencoba membuka pembicaraan, tapi mungkin karena dia belum mengerti yang namanya basa – basi jadi dia langsung _to the point_ membicarakan sesuatu yang memang tak Himchan inginkan.

"Memang kau menerimanya?" namun diluar dugaan, Himchan justru menanggapinya.

"Bohong kalau ku bilang iya, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku." Himchan menghentikan aksi lempar kerikilnya. Digerakkan badannya sedikit untuk menghadap pada Junhong yang kini menatapnya.

"Memang kau tidak punya kekasih?" hening cukup lama, Junhong membuang muka. Kembali melihat ke sekeliling taman namun tatapan matanya begitu kosong.

"Punya—" tersenyum sebentar, "—dia itu .. kekasih yang bodoh." Akunya, lirih dikalimat akhir.

Himchan tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Junhong. Dipikirannya, mungkin Junhong benci kekasihnya karena kekasihnya itu bodoh dan akhirnya dia lebih memilih setuju dijodohkan oleh Himchan atau memang kekasihnya itu bodoh dalam arti lain.

"Kalau Himchan _hyung_ sendiri, apa sudah punya kekasih juga?" gantian Himchan yang memerhatikan sekeliling halaman belakang rumahnya. Tersenyum miris, ia mengaku.

"Punya—" puas melihat ke sekeliling, kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menatap bulan purnama yang begitu indah, "—kekasih yang begitu cantik seperti bulan purnama. Mungkin malah melebihi bulan purnama." Dan kemudian keduanya larut dalam bayangan kekasih masing – masing.

**...**

Himchan kembali menghela napas, mungkin ini sudah terhitung yang kesekian kali. Es krim lezat di depannya bahkan tidak lagi menarik seperti hari – hari biasanya ketika ia dan Jongup memesannya.

"_Hyung_ ku perhatikan kau akhir – akhir ini sering melamun. Apa—ada masalah?" tersadar ditatap dengan pandangan khawatir—sekaligus curiga oleh sosok manis di depannya, Himchan buru – buru mengubah mimik dan gestur tubuhnya menjadi biasa.

Berdehem kecil, ia memantapkan hati untuk menatap mata sang kekasih.

"Tugas ku susah sekali, aku pusing memikirkannya."

"Jadi _hyung_ sedang dikejar _deadline_? _Aigoo_.. kenapa tidak bilang? _Kajja_ kita pulang!" Jongup sudah siap beranjak dari kursinya tapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Himchan.

"Tidak, bukan tugas itu."

"Lalu?" ia duduk kembali. Membuka telinganya lebih lebar untuk mendengarkan curhatan Himchan.

Himchan bingung harus mulai darimana, ia bingung harus mengatakannya dengan bahasa seperti apa. Jongup termasuk tipikal yang tidak suka basa – basi—sama sepertinya—, tapi jika langsung ke inti Himchan takut Jongup akan langsung pergi meninggalkannya tanpa tau alasan sebenarnya.

"Orangtua ku—" mimik wajah Jongup berubah menjadi serius, Himchan sendiri sebenarnya sudah ingin melarikan diri, "—menjodohkan Suho _hyung_."

"Aish _hyung_ itu mah aku sudah tau -_-."

"Benarkah? _Aigoo_.. aku lupa." Himchan menepuk keningnya sendiri, sedikit mengintip diantara sela – sela jarinya yang sedikit terbuka. Takut – takut Jongup bisa menebak maksud perkataannya.

"Tapi, memang Suho hyung masih tidak rela ya?" Himchan memajukan sedikit tubuhnya—lebih dekat ke meja. Mimik wajahnya diubah menjadi semakin serius.

"Acara pertunangannya dua minggu lagi. Tapi aku ingin menggagalkannya."

"YAK! Jangan begitu! Kau tidak kasihan dengan orangtua mu?"

_Justru mereka yang tidak kasihan dengan anak – anak mereka -_-._

"Begini saja, coba kau bayangkan bagaimana jika kau yang jadi Suho hyung. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Himchan mengetuk – ngetuk meja bundar di depannya. Matanya menatap gelisah Jongup yang tengah berpikir.

"Kalau itu yang terbaik, aku akan memilih keinginan orangtua ku."

"_MWO_? Jadi kau rela putus dengan ku dan memilih orang yang dijodohkan dengan mu, huh?" Himchan membentak Jongup, bahkan ia sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

"H-_hyung_—"

Merasa tindakannya ini diluar batas dan membuat pengunjung lain merasa terganggu, ia langsung duduk setelah menggumam kata maaf sambil membungkuk beberapa kali.

"M-maaf aku tidak bermaksud."

"_Gwenchana_. Tapi ku rasa baik Suho _hyung_ maupun orangtua kalian tau apa yang terbaik untuk diri masing – masing. Mereka sudah dewasa 'kan?"

"I-iya, tapi tetap saja.. apa kau bisa bayangkan jika seandainya suatu saat nanti aku juga dijodohkan?"

"Maksud _hyung_?" Jongup membulatkan matannya, terlihat menyeramkan jika terlalu lama diperhatikan.

"E-eh maksud ku—"

"Yasudah aku terima semua keputusan Himchan _hyung_ saja." Himchan tidak berkomentar lagi, ia jadi merasa bebannya bertambah sekarang.

"Himchan ku yang ganteng ini kan juga sudah bisa berpikir dewasa, apapun keputusan Himchan _hyung_ nanti aku akan menerimanya." Himchan hanya mengulum senyum mendengar ucapan bijak kekasihnya. Ia merasa kekasihnya sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula.

Jatuh karena termakan kebohongan Himchan dan tertimpa tangga karena keputusan Himchan benar – benar akan menyakitinya.

_Maaf Moon,_ saranghaeyo_._

**...**

Pelajaran filsafat memang selalu membosankan untuk Kris. Kalau saja dia adalah anak dari rektor kampusnya, ia ingin sekali memohon pada sang ayah untuk menghapuskan mata kuliah membosankan itu.

Tapi, bukan Kris namanya kalau tidak bisa mengusir kebosanannya dari mata kuliah itu. Jadi, dia memilih untuk menjahili teman sebelahnya atau melakukan kegiatan iseng lainnya.

Dan ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya; Sehun.

"Hei cadel, pulpen siapa yang kau pakai, huh?" seorang yang disebut cadel oleh Kris itu menoleh, berdecak sebal karena tau maksud dari pertanyaan si bule nyasar.

"Kalau kau ingin mengganggu orang lain, sana kau bermain saja dengan tower kembar di sebelah kiri mu." Chanyeol—seseorang yang disebut tower kembar oleh Sehun—menoleh, menatap sinis pada Sehun yang tetap asyik dengan catatannya.

"Hei cadel, sesama tower jangan saling menghina." Itu Jongin, semestinya dia membela Sehun, tapi karena status baru Sehun sebagai pacar Luhan, jadi dia berbalik membenci Sehun.

"Diam kau om – om mesum. Sana urusi saja lelaki bermata bulat mirip beruang di kursi paling depan."

Oh andai Eunhyuk _sonsangnim_ tidak masuk kelas mereka hari ini. Andai Donghae _sonsangnim_ tiba – tiba datang dan mengajak dosen mesum itu kencan, mungkin tiga tower itu sudah memukuli tower cadel yang tetap asyik dengan catatannya tersebut.

"Kembali ke topik, kau gunakan pulpen siapa untuk menulis, huh?"

"Suho _hyung_, kenapa, hah?" Sehun kali ini mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri membalas tatapan tajam Kris.

"Sudah cadel tidak modal lagi, sana kembalikan!"

"Itu pulpen punya Suho, dia yang meminjamkannya pada Sehun, kenapa jadi kau yang kelabakan, Yifan?" baik Kris maupun Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Mereka mendapati Luhan berdiri angkuh dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Kris. Mungkin karena keasyikan menghina, mereka tidak sadar kalau kelas sudah mulai sepi.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, biarkan saja. Mungkin sang naga cemburu karena barang milik junmen-nya dipinjam oleh pangeran cadel yang tampan." Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya dan memasukan barang – barangnnya. Tak lupa ia memberikan pulpen milik Suho pada Kris, "ini ku kembalikan, pangeran naga pemberi harapan." Kris ingin sekali melayangkan pukulan pada wajah pangeran tampan yang cadel itu, tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Suho berdiri dengan kilat marah dimatanya.

"Kris, ayo pulang!"

**...**

"Ini pulpen mu."

Suho yang tengah ingin memakai helm jadi mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat pulpen hijau kesayangannya berada di tangan Kris. Ia menghela napas.

_Pasti naga ini berulah lagi._

"Kau bilang apa pada Sehun?" Suho tidak menerima pulpen itu, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk cepat pulang ke rumah.

"Hanya ku suruh dia kembalikan pulpen mu."

"Jangan bohong, Kris."

"Aku tidak suka kau masih berhubungan dengannya, puas?"

Mendengus keras, Suho mengetukkan kepalan tangannya ke helm hitam yang Kris pakai.

"Ini punya ku dan aku berhak meminjamkan—atau bahkan memberikannya pada siapapun."

"Junmen, jangan berbohong."

Mendengus lagi, Suho akhirnya mengambil pulpen itu dari tangan Kris dan memakai helmnya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kris setelah dirasanya Suho sudah naik ke atas motornya.

"_Ne_, _kajja_ pulang."

Tin tin tin

"E-eh tunggu."

"_Aigoo_... apalagi ini?" Suho buru – buru turun dari motor Kris. Ia melepas helmnya dan berlari kecil menuju sebuah mobil spot metalic hitam yang baru saja berhenti tak jauh dari gerbang kampusnya.

Kaca jendela mobil itu bergerak turun, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda tampan dengan kaca mata hitam menutupi mata indahnya. Tapi Suho tau siapa dia, dan tidak dapat dipungkiri ia begitu senang dengan kehadiran orang itu.

"Hallo _prince_ panda." Ucapnya setelah Tao menanggalkan kacamata hitamnya.

"Hallo _sweety_ Junma." Rona tipis menjalari pipi putih Suho, begitu kentara sampai – sampai Kris yang masih setia duduk di atas motornya mendengus sebal melihatnya.

"Kau mau pulang—" Tao sedikit menoleh pada Kris, melihat dari atas hingga bawah sosok tinggi semampai itu—"dengan orang itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Kris dengan dagunya.

"Iya, rumah kita searah._ Anyway_, bukannya kamu baru akan mengunjungi ku ke Korea sebulan lagi?" Tao tertawa kecil, tangannya tergerak mengelus pipi putih Suho yang makin merona.

"Aku tidak bisa menghalau rindu yang menggebu ini, _Sweety_." Ingin sekali—sebenarnya—Suho muntah mendengar gombalan si anak panda. Biar bagaimanapun juga, hatinya tetap milik Sehun meski sebulan lagi dia akan ditunangkan dengan Tao.

"A-ah kau menggombal."

"Junmen, bisa kau cepat? Bukankah kita akan pulang?" Suho mendengus sebal—meski ia bahagia dalam hati karena Kris meneriakinya untuk cepat – cepat berhenti berakting manis di depan Tao.

"Sebenarnya aku memang awalnya ingin mampir saja karena baru nanti malam aku akan ke rumah mu. Hati – hati di jalan ya." Mengecup puncak telapak tangan Suho, Tao menaikkan kembali jendela mobilnya dan melaju pergi.

"Dia yang akan ditunangkan dengan mu itu, huh?" tanya Kris setelah Suho sudah kembali menghampirinya.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Menjijikan sekali mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang lain."

"Kau juga menjijikan menelepon ku tengah malam hanya untuk bercerita bagaimana rindunya _unicorn_ mu yang di China itu." Kris benar – benar diam setelah itu. Suho tertawa miris dalam hati, ternyata Kris benar – benar menjadikannya pelampiasan.

**...**

"Kris." Suho menaruh helmnya di salah satu kaca spion motor. Ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan setelah memakai helm selama perjalanan pulang.

"Apa?" Kris membuka kaca helmnya, membuat volume suaranya terdengar lebih besar.

"Terimakasih dan hati – hati di jalan." Suho sebenarnya bukan mau mengatakan itu, tapi ia rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Kau juga, sesampainya di rumah jangan lupa mandi lalu makan." Suho hanya mengangguk. Ia mulai bergerak memundurkan langkahnya ketika Kris mulai mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya.

"Tidak biasanya." Komentar Kris karena Suho menolak ciuman perpisahan mereka.

"Cepat pulang dan hubungi Yixing, jangan buat dia semakin khawatir, Kris." Kris sedikit tersentak namun cepat – cepat ia menyalakan motornya. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal lalu melajukan motornya.

**...**

Suho mendudukan dirinya di kursi dekat meja belajarnya. Tangannya sibuk menggosokkan – gosokan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah. Matanya menerawang kosong pada layar _desktop_ laptopnya yang memperlihatkan foto – foto dirinya dengan beberapa orang tercintanya, dan Kris salah satunya.

Ia membuka _lock keypad handphone_nya. Menyentuh _icon_ aplikasi kalendar dan mengetikkan kejadian hari ini di salah satu tanggal.

Friday, 7 June 2013

_Tao datang ke kampus dan dengan sengaja aku mengumbar kemesraan di depan Kris. Karena aku ingin membalas Kris, karena aku tau kalau Yixing meminta Kris untuk menghubunginya sore ini sepulang kuliah. Aku tau, Kris juga masih sayang padanya dan aku lelah jika terus terlibat dalam hubungan rumit ini._

Meng_close_ aplikasi itu kemudian merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Matanya sengaja dipejamkan dan pikirannya mulai berputar ke kejadian dulu. Bagaimana ia dan Kris pertama kali menjalin hubungan terlarang itu.

**T.B.C**

* * *

Finally, chapter duanya ngebrojol nih.. semakin bingung ya? Maaf maaf. Dan maaf karena yang chapter satu kemarin hancur banget. Hehe ... Dan untuk yang review di chap pertama terima kasih, maaf ngga bisa balas atau menuliskan namanya disini karena saya sudah memasuki minggu - minggu UAS. Untuk chapter ketiganya tergantung kenekatan saya, haha xD


	3. Voice of Heart

_Perjodohan berawal dari kekosongan di hati masing - masing._

_Penolakan adalah hal yang dianggap tepat agar perjodohan dibatalkan._

_Tapi, siapa sangka jika seiring berjalannya waktu,_

_hati yang kosong itu mulai ditumbuhi benih - benih cinta dari keduanya._

_Dan ketika suara hati dipilih dan didengarkan,_

_maka mereka akhirnya akan tahu siapa yang sebenarnya untuk mengisi hati yang kosong itu._

_._

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**It's All Lies**

**Chapter 3 – Voice of Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: EXO + B.A.P (crack pair)

Akan ku usahakan untuk memunculkan semua member

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM. B.A.P punya TSent. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali pada Allah.

Rating: T

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), diluar akal, dll.

A/N: aku kesal sekali pada dosen yang memberi ku tugas terlalu banyak dan bahkan diwaktu aku memasuki minggu - minggu UAS. Ingin protes tapi hanya dengan tugas itu yang bisa menambah nilai.

**.**

tapi, aku tetap menyempatkan membuat lanjutan fanfic ini juga akan menjawab kebingungan kalian. untuk sementara pair yang ada himup, krisho, himlo, taoho dan mungkin akan terus berdatangan seiring berlanjutnya fanfic ini /halah/

**.**

iya, tao ku jadikan seme di sini karena menurut ku memang tao lebih pantas meski tetap disini tao umurnya lebih muda ketimbang suho. aku juga tau kalau himchan lebih tua dari himchan, tapi karena jiwa leader suho lebih terlihat jadi ku jadikan saja suho kakaknya himchan, haha ...

**.**

nah, apakah itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan - pertanyaan kalian? haha xD

**.**

The last, Happy Reading ^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/flashback krisho/**

Suho sebenarnya sudah tidak betah di kampus, apalagi warna langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye kemerahan. Seharusnya dia sedang bersantai sambil mengobrol bebas dengan Himchan, adiknya, di rumah. Tapi, karena Donghae_ sonsangnim_—dosen mata kuliah praktek teknik komputer—memberikan suatu tugas kelompok, mau-tidak mau dia harus membicarakan hal tersebut dengan kelompoknya.

Chanyeol—yang ntah bagaimana bisa terpilih menjadi ketua kelompok di kelompoknya—menyuruh mereka berkumpul di dekat gedung jurusannya. Suho sekelompok bersama Kai, Luhan, Kris, dan Chanyeol tentunya.

Mereka diberi tugas untuk membuat sebuah video yang menjelaskan tentang suatu_ troubleshooting_ yang berhubungan dengan komputer dan dengan seenaknya Chanyeol memilih kabel utp yang tidak konek. Padahal anggota dikelompoknya tidak ada yang terlalu menguasai hal itu.

_Dasar ketua kelompok bodoh -_-_

Dan Suho juga baru menyadari kalau Donghae _sonsangnim_—yang terkenal mesum itu—tidak memberinya tugas untuk membuat sebuah video yang berbau dewasa. Tumben sekali dosen itu tengah tobat.

_Ups._

Suho segera menutup mulutnya karena telah berpikiran negatif tentang dosennya.

Dan sialnya, karena terlalu masuk ke dalam pikirannya sendiri, dia tidak sadar kalau diskusi kelompok itu sudah selesai.

"Ya ya jadi bagaimana akhirnya?" tanyanya gelagapan.

"Aish makanya jangan melamun saja, Suho." Ia hanya menyengir tanpa dosa pada Chanyeol yang mengomelinya. Tapi, sebagai ketua kelompok yang baik, Chanyeol tetap memberitahu Suho keputusan dari diskusi mereka sore itu.

"_Mwo_? Aku mana tahu rumah mu, Chanyeol! Dan kenapa harus hari Jum'at? Kita kan masih ada kelas di sore harinya."

"Bukankah rumah Kris dan Suho searah? Kris, kau bareng Suho saja ke rumah Chanyeol. Soal kelas sore itu lihat saja nanti." Semua setuju dengan saran Luhan lalu mereka mulai bubar dari acara diskusi itu.

**...**

Suho tidak dekat dengan Kris sebelumnya. Mengobrol saja tidak pernah, ia bahkan tahu Kris karena mereka satu kelompok. Suho pun juga baru tahu kalau Kris selama ini pulang pergi ke kampus melewati daerah rumahnya.

_Kenapa tidak dari semester satu aku minta bareng dia -_-_, sesal Suho dalam hati.

"Kau mau ku antar sampai rumah atau—"

"Sampai belokan itu saja, Kris." Potong Suho cepat.

Kris hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mulai mengurangi kecepatan motornya hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah jalan agak besar menuju sebuah sekolah menengah pertama.

"Terima kasih, Kris." Ucap Suho setelah turun dari motor ninja merah mengkilat milik Kris.

"Sama – sama. Tapi benar tak apa tidak ku antar sampai rumah?"

"Tidak apa – apa. Oiya, yang hari Jum'at itu kau jemput di sini lagi ya." Kris hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan lalu setelahnya dia pamit dan menghilang dari hadapan Suho.

**...**

Kris benar – benar menjemput Suho di tempat kemarin. Mereka berangkat bersama menuju rumah Chanyeol dengan sebelumnya bertemu dengan Kai dan Luhan dulu di tengah jalan karena memang hanya Kris yang tahu rumah Chanyeol.

Dalam hati, Suho sedikit bersyukur karena dia sekelompok dengan Luhan, teman satu tongkrongannya bersama Baekhyun, Chen, dan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa kesepian bila pembicaraan tiga tower kembar itu tidak dimengertinya.

Kira – kira satu jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Chanyeol dan Suho sedikit terkejut karena tahu kalau Baekhyun juga ada di rumah Chanyeol. Ia merasa aneh, tapi bisikan di telinganya membuatnya maklum.

"Jangan kaget ya,_ duo happy virus_ itu memang sedang pdkt", dan yang berbisik itu Kris.

Setelah basa – basi dengan _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ Chanyeol—karena Chanyeol ternyata anak rantauan—mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Meski lebih banyak bercanda ketimbang mengerakan tugas, tapi akhirnya tugas itu selesai sebelum kelas sore dimulai.

**...**

Suho pikir, dia akan menyudahi pulang pergi ke kampus bersama Kris saat Jum'at kemarin. Tapi ternyata ia salah, ia justru semakin dekat dengan Kris setelah itu. Bahkan Suho dengan beraninya mengirim pesan singkat ke Kris untuk memperbolehkannya nebeng motor ninja Kris yang berwarna merah mengkilat itu.

Tak hanya itu saja, ia juga mulai bercerita dengan Kris selama mereka diperjalanan—meski pada hari – hari awal mereka pulang pergi bersama, keheningan yang lebih mendominasi—. Tapi atas saran teman – teman satu tongkrongannya, Suho sudah mulai berani membuka percakapan dan sepertinya Kris juga menanggapinya dengan baik.

Percakapannya biasa sih, hanya mengenai keluarga dan tugas kuliah yang membingungkan. Tapi sejak Kris dan Suho pulang lebih larut di hari Rabu itu, topik yang mereka bicarakan berubah menjadi seseorang yang berarti untuk Kris; kekasihnya.

_Selalu dipanggil Xingxing oleh Kris. Dia tinggal di China._

Baru itu yang Suho tahu dan ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Kris punya pacar yang bisa dibilang status mereka_ long distance relationship_ antar negara begitu.

Namun, karena Suho termasuk tipikal orang yang tidak enakan jika terlalu mencampuri kehidupan orang lebih jauh, dia lebih memilih diam saja dan hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil setiap Chanyeol atau Kai bercerita tentang bagaimana Kris begitu mencintai pemuda dengan dimple manis itu.

Suho bahkan sudah tidak ingin memedulikan sebenarnya, tapi ia merasa tidak enak jika seseorang yang dipanggil Xingxing tahu kalau Kris memboncengi orang lain di jok belakang motor kekasihnya. Biar mereka sama – sama lelaki tapi tetap saja rasa lebih bisa timbul kan? Apalagi Kris terkadang menanggapi candaan teman – teman setowernya itu.

"Kris, jadi sekarang kau memboncengi Suho terus?"

"Tentu saja, kan kita serumah."

Ingin sekali Suho menjitak dua tower—Kris dan Chanyeol—itu, tapi ntah kenapa dia malah tersenyum – senyum sendiri mendengarnya.

_Ah ingat pangeran cadel mu, Suho._

Dan Suho baru ingat kalau Kris tidak tahu sama sekali tentang perasaannya yang menggebu – begu terhadap Sehun.

**...**

"Kris, boleh aku bertanya?" mereka dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang, namun Kris menghentikan motornya karena lampu merah yang menyala.

"Boleh."

"I-itu soal pacar mu, apa tidak apa – apa kalau kau memboncengi ku seperti ini?" Kris terkekeh, membuat Suho jadi kesal sendiri.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku selingkuh pun ia tidak akan marah."

"E-eh?" Suho membulatkan matanya.

"Ya asalkan tidak ketahuan tidak apa – apa kan?"

"Aish -_- tetap saja tidak boleh, Kris." Tapi Kris malah tertawa, semakin keras.

**...**

"Itu namanya Kris memberi mu kode, Joonmyun." Suho memutar bola matanya, Baekhyun ini selalu saja bilang begitu setiap Suho menceritakan hal – hal gombal yang Kris lakukan padanya. Atau mungkin ini efek karena kode Chanyeol terlalu kuat padanya? Ntahlah, Suho tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Tapi kan Suho dan Kris baru dekat selama seminggu, masa Kris sudah jatuh cinta?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyeruput jus mangganya dan Suho mengangguk setuju. Ah Kyungsoo memang selalu membelanya disaat yang lain mem_bully_nya.

"_Ne_, bahkan mereka kalau tidak dipancing untuk mengobrol tak akan mau mereka mengobrol." Dan Suho semakin bahagia karena Chen ikut membelanya.

"Lagipula—Kris kan sudah punya pacar—" ada sedikit rasa nyeri ketika Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Suho jadi tidak berselera makan, apalagi ketika telinganya mendengar lanjutan kalimat Luhan "—dan kalau dipandang dari cara dia bercerita tentang kekasihnya itu, dia termasuk tipe yang setia."

**/flashback off/**

**...**

"_Hyung hyung_! Suho _hyung_! Buka pintunya cepat!"

Suho terlonjak kaget di tempat tidurnya, dengan langkah tergopoh – gopoh dan pusing yang tiba – tiba mendera-karena bergerak reflek bangun dari tidurnya-ia segera menghampiri pintu kamarnya dan membukanya karena suara gedoran yang cukup keras.

Kriet.

"_Aigoo hyung_, kau harus tau ini!" Himchan menariknya untuk duduk bersama di atas karpet yang menjadi alas kamar Suho. Dengan ritme tak beraturan ia menceritakan apa yang baru saja dialaminya ketika di kafe bersama Jongup.

"Bagaimana _hyung_? Dia berkata seperti itu membuat ku tambah galau." Suho belum sepenuh sadar, dia masih sibuk memijit pelipisnya. _Flashback_nya dengan Kris sampai masuk ke mimpinya. Dan yang terakhir benar – benar buruk, membuatnya ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Yak _hyung_! Jawab aku, _hyung_!"

"Lepaskan dia, Hime. Lepaskan Moon-mu itu. Biarkan dia bebas bersama langit malam dan bintangnya." Himchan menyerngit heran mendengar perkataan—yang mendekati kiasan—dari hyungnya itu.

_Ah mungkin efek bangun tidur._

"_Hyung_, maaf aku mengganggu mu. Tapi—"

Drtt drrtt..

Himchan menggerutu kecil ketika dirasanya ada benda bergetar di saku celananya. Merogohnya cepat dan mengeluarkannya dari saku celananya. Melotot ketika tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

**Choi _ahjumma calling_...**

"_Hyung_, ibunya Junhong menelepon ku, bagaimana ini?"

"Angkat saja dan tolong bicaralah sopan padanya. Aku ingin cuci muka dulu." Suho lalu pergi ke kamar mandi di kamarnya sedang Himchan menjawab panggilan mendadak dari calon mertuanya itu.

Pip.

"Y-_yoboseyo_."

"_Yoboseyo_ Himchan-ah. _Aigoo_ untunglah kau mau menjawab telepon ku."

"T-tentu saja ku jawab, kan dari—ehem—calon mertua." Jawabnya sambil memasang cengiran tanpa dosa meski dalam hatinya ia berseru untuk menarik ucapannya kembali.

"Langsung ke topik saja. Ini tentang Junhong."

"Iya, kenapa dengan—ehem—calon istri ku?" oh God, ingin sekali Himchan memotong lidahnya karena mengucapkan hal itu.

"Bocah brengsek itu membawa kabur anak ku, Himchan."

"E-eh—bocah... brengsek?"

"Iya, bocah brengsek yang dulunya juga berani membawa kabur anak ku."

"I-iya, aku tahu orang seperti itu memang pantas dikatakan brengsek. Tapi—"

"Tolong cepat selamatkan Junhong dari bocah brengsek itu ya, calon menantu ku. Pulangkan ia ke rumah dengan selamat. Alamatnya akan ku kirimkan kepada mu lewat pesan singkat. _Annyeong_~."

"E-eh—"

Pip.

Himchan mendengus keras, Suho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi—dengan wajah yang lebih segar ketimbang tadi—segera menghampiri adiknya.

"Apa katanya?"

"Junhong diculik oleh bocah brengsek. Aku tak mengerti tapi—"

Drt drt..

Himchan segera membuka pesan singkat yang baru diterimanya dan membaca dengan seksama isi pesan singkat itu.

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti _hyung_. Aku harus pergi sekarang, maaf mengganggu mu." Suho masih bingung dan ingin bertanya tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Himchan keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa jaket dan kunci motor.

_Mau kemana dia? Menyelamatkan Junhong dari seseorang yang disebut bocah brengsek kah?_

**...**

Himchan menghentikan motor ninja berwarna hitam miliknya di depan sebuah taman dekat dengan kedai es krim. Suasana taman cukup ramai sore itu, cukup banyak orang dan beberapa penjual yang membuka standnya di sana. Ada juga yang masuk ke kedai es krim lalu keluar dengan membawa dua _cup_ es krim.

Himchan pernah ke taman ini, bukan pernah lagi sebenarnya karena memang baru tadi siang dia ke sini. Bersama Jongup tentunya. Cukup kaget memang karena dengan bodohnya dia sempat tidak mengenali taman ini.

Tapi tujuannya ke sini sekarang bukan ingin kencan gelap dengan Jongup—disebut kencap gelap pun sejak malam pertemuan keluarganya dengan keluarga Choi—. Ah ya ampun, dia hampir melupakan keturunan keluarga itu.

Choi Junhong.

Dia diperintahkan sang calon mertua untuk membawa anak itu dalam keadaan utuh ke rumahnya, secepatnya. Tapi dia masih tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud bocah brengsek oleh sang calon mertua.

Dan sejauh mata memandang, ia tak menemukan lelaki seumuran anak SMA yang tengah berdua – duaan dengan—

Aih itu dia, Himchan begitu mengenali rambut hitam kebiruan itu. Hanya Junhong yang mengecat warnanya seperti itu, ya hanya Junhong.

"Junhong-ah." Sapanya setelah sampai di hadapan Junhong dan—

"H-Himchan _hyung_? Sedang apa di sini?" ntah perasaan Himchan saja atau lelaki di sebelah Junhong memang menatapnya tidak suka seperti itu?

"Aku? Tentu saja ingin menjemput mu."

"Hah? Menjem—_aigoo_.. pasti _umma_ yang menyuruh mu kan?" Himchan tidak tahu apa – apa sebenarnya, tapi dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Junhongie~ dia siapa, eum?" lelaki di sebelah—ehem—calon istirnya mulai buka suara dan lagi – lagi Himchan merasa ditatap dengan tatapan tidak suka oleh lelaki itu. Apalagi kini frekuensi tatapannya bertambah menjadi begitu mengintimidasi dan menusuk.

"Dia—"

"Aku calon suaminya."

"E-eh—"

"Kau siapanya, huh?" Himchan dengan kasar menampik tangan lelaki itu yang sedari tadi bertengger dipundak calon istrinya. Ia juga menarik Junhong dan memeluknya _possesif_.

"H-_hyung_—" dan Junhong hanya merona dicampur bingung dan gelisah.

"Oh—" berdiri, lelaki berambut kecoklatan itu menatap Himchan sinis, "—jadi ini ya lelaki yang katanya lebih baik dari ku, huh?" dia mengedarkan pandangannya dari atas hingga bawah, begitu meremehkan Himchan.

"Iya, memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Dan apa hubungan mu dengan ca-lon-is-tri-ku?" katanya dengan intonasi menantang dan penuh penekanan di kalimat akhir.

"Aku Jung Daehyun. Pa-car-nya! Waeyo, huh?" balas menantang, ia mendorong Himchan sehingga Junhong terlepas dari pelukan Himchan dan Daehyun menarik Junhong hingga kini Junhong berdiri di belakangnya.

"Wow wow wow.. jangan terlalu bangga bung, tapi aku lah pasangan sehidup sematinya kelak." Balas Himchan lagi, dengan penuh kebanggaan memamerkan status yang sebentar lagi disandangnya.

"Iya, kau memang pasangan sehidup sematinya kelak. Tapi kau bukanlah pasangan sehatinya sampai mati kelak, kan?" Himchan geram, dengan kekuatan penuh ia memberi bogem mentah pada Daehyun dan Junhong yang melihat itu segera menyeret Himchan menjauh meninggalkan Daehyun, membiarkannya terjatuh terkapar di tanah dengan lebam keunguan di pelipisnya.

**...**

"Maaf." Gumam Himchan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Junhong.

"Tidak apa – apa." Junhong segera saja berbalik dan hendak pergi tapi Himchan menahan pergelangan tangannya, "apa lagi?"

"Tidak adakah ciuman perpisahan?" Junhong langsung melotot mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian rona merah tipis menjalari pipinya dan Himchan bisa melihat itu meski Junhong membelakanginya. Hei, dia kan sudah berpengalaman menjadi kekasih Jongup sejak mereka baru memasuki usia sekolah menengah atas, ia pasti tahu bagaimana rupa orang yang merona.

"Junhong—"

"Bisa lain kali saja?" Himchan memaklumi itu, lagipula dia juga memintanya dengan nada main – main juga hatinya masih belum 100% untuk sosok manis di depannya ini.

Himchan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan Junhong, menatap punggung itu hingga benar – benar hilang di telan gerbang rumahnya sendiri kemudian pulang.

Junhong menghentikan langkahnya setelah gerbang tertutup, ia mengintip dari sela – sela kunci gerbang rumahnya. Menatap miris pada jalanan yang kosong sambil menggumam—

"Terima kasih, hyung—"

_Dan maaf._

**...**

Daehyun berjalan gontai tak tentu arah. Mestinya dia sudah berbelok di perempatan tadi untuk menuju apartemennya, tapi ntah kenapa ia tidak ingin segera pulang sekarang. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri sekarang. Pikirannya masih kacau setelah kejadian sore tadi di taman.

Ia tak menyangka bila seorang lelaki yang katanya calon suami Junhong itu datang untuk membawa Junhong pulang. Ia juga tak menyangka kalau ternyata Junhong meninggalkannya demi lelaki itu.

"Argghh ... Choi Junhong !"

Ia berteriak marah di sepanjang jalan, tak memedulikan tatapan aneh dari para pejalan kaki yang juga melintasi daerah itu.

Ia stres, ia mulai merasa gila, ia mulai merasa kalau Junhong—candunya—sudah mulai belajar untuk melupakannya dan memilih keinginan orangtuanya untuk menikahi lelaki yang bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa namanya itu.

"Kenapa Junhong ... Kenapa?"

Ia meneguk kembali botol berisi bir ditangannya. Ia tertawa setelahnya dan perlahan kesadarannya mulai hilang.

Bruk

Dan pingsan.

"_Aigoo_ Daehyun-ah." Membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi mencarinya terkejut melihat Daehyun ambruk begitu saja di tengah trotoar.

**...**

Kriet.

Suho menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya ketika melihat Himchan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia terus menatapi adiknya yang berjalan gontai ke arah tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Mana Junhong?" tanyanya.

"Sudah di rumah dengan keadaan utuh." Suho me_minimize software google chrome_ yang baru saja ia buka. Ia bangun dari kursinya dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya.

"Cinta itu rumit ya, hyung." Ia menoleh pada adiknya sebentar, lalu mengikuti pandangan adiknya yang melihat ke langit - langit kamarnya.

"Iya, sangat rumit."

Kemudian terdengar helaan napas cukup panjang dari keduanya. Benar - benar merasa lelah.

"Bocah brengsek yang dibilang Nyonya Choi itu..." berhenti sebentar, Himchan mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk, "...pacarnya Junhong."

"_MWO_?" Suho cukup terkejut mendengar cerita adiknya. Ia sampai ikutan duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Dan tadi aku memukulnya karena dia bilang aku bukan pendamping sehati hingga matinya Junhong kelak." Suho sedikit meringis mendengar hal itu, ia menepuk - nepuk punggung adiknya; menenangkan.

Hening beberapa saat, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing.

"Oiya, ngomong - ngomong... Bagaimana hubungan _hyung_ dengan bule nyasar itu?" Himchan bisa melihat senyuman miring dari Suho. Tanpa Suho menjawabnya pun ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan _hyung_ dan.. kekasih gelap mungkin? Atau kakaknya lah yang kekasih gelap Kris?

"Tak lama lagi aku harus melepaskannya."

**T.B.C**

* * *

maaf karena aku terlalu banyak bicara, tapi ya akhirnya muncul satu tokoh lain. Daesum! eh, daehyun maksud ku, hehe ... tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya ya dan tolong review karena review kalian adalah semangat ku untuk menulis^^

**.**

btw, aku semakin bingung dengan kalimat - kalimat aneh di paling atas fanfic ini, haha xD


	4. Kenangan

_Kalau mengingat masa lalu memang menyenangkan.  
_

_Meski ternyata ada yang pahit sekali pun, tapi tetap menggetarkan hati ketika memutarnya ulang di dalam pikiran._

_Tapi toh, tetap saja kita tidak boleh stuck di masa lalu 'kan?_

_Yang harusnya dijalani adalah masa sekarang untuk menyongsong masa depan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**It's All Lies**

**Chapter 4 - Kenangan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: EXO + B.A.P (crack pair)

Akan ku usahakan untuk memunculkan semua member

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM. B.A.P punya TSent. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali pada Allah.

Rating: T

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), diluar akal, dll.

A/N: yuhu~ i'm back !

terima kasih yang masih setia menunggu, hehe ...

Maaf kalau lanjutannya mengecewakan, mungkin ini efek setelah UAS, otak saya masih dipenuhi materi, hehe ...

The last, Happy Reading and Keep Review ^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae melirik gelisah antara pintu apartemennya dengan televisi besar di hadapannya. Dia sudah di depan televisi sejak tadi siang dan seseorang yang lusa lalu menginap di apartemennya belum juga menampakkan dirinya di pintu. Sosok itu belum pulang, padahal katanya hanya keluar mencari angin segar.

Kepalanya dilongokkan ke jendela. Langit yang tadinya oranye kemerahan kini telah berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Waktu begitu cepat berputar, Youngjae tidak sadar akan hal itu. Tapi parahnya, hal itu semakin membuat dia gelisah.

_Aish, kemana kau jung pabo?_

Memilah – milah tempat yang mungkin saja Daehyun—sosok yang belum pulang itu—kunjungi. Ia menutup mulutnya setelah perang dengan otaknya.

_Rumah Junhong._

Tapi segera ditepisnya pikiran itu.

_Jung pabo itu tidak mungkin nekat lagi kan? Atau dia mau masuk rumah sakit seperti setahun lalu?_

Menggeleng, ia kembali berperang dengan otaknya.

_Atau mungkin dia ke rumah—_

Ctar ctar

_Oh _shit_ man, kenapa harus ada petir?_

Youngjae segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyambar jaketnya yang ada di dekat sofa. Pergi keluar—tanpa lupa mengunci apartemennya—untuk mencari Daehyun.

Youngjae terus menelusuri jalanan seoul, ia bahkan memasuki beberapa klub malam. Ia tahu, kebiasaan Daehyun itu mabuk ketika ada masalah—apalagi masalah yang berkaitan dengan pacarnya yang dijodohkan itu; Junhong.

Tapi ini sudah klub malam ke tiga yang ia kunjungi dan ia belum menemukan sosok jung pabo itu. Dan karena langit semakin gelap juga cuaca tak bersahabat, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Bruk.

Ia cukup terkejut dengan sosok yang berjalan sempoyongan beberapa meter di depannya. Kalau dilihat, posturnya mirip seperti postur sahabatnya itu. Jadi, dia cepat – cepat berlari menghampiri sosok itu dan terkejut ketika membalikkan sosok itu.

"_Aigoo_ Daehyun-ah."

Beruntung Youngjae sampai di apartemennya—bersama Daehyun—sebelum hujan deras mengguyur tubuh mereka. Dengan cepat ia membawa tubuh berbau alkohol itu ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkannya di sana. Sesekali ia meringis melihat sahabat yang bisa dibilang rekan seperjuangan dari masa sekolah menengah itu terus bergumam memanggil – manggil nama sang kekasih.

"Junhong... Junhong..."

"Kasian sekali nasib mu jung pabo. Semoga Tuhan menjaga mu." Ia lalu keluar untuk mengambilkan Daehyun minum dan tak lupa juga ia mengganti baju Daehyun yang sudah terkena air alkohol di hampir setiap bagiannya.

"Junhong... Junhong..."

"Hei jung pabo, istirahatlah." Katanya menanggapi, ia menepuk – nepuk pipi Daehyun dan mengelus surai kecoklatan lelaki kelahiran Busan tersebut.

"Aku mau Junhong. Aku mau Junghong-ku. Aku ingin ia di sini." Youngjae menghela napas, lama – kelamaan ia juga lelah bila harus melihat sahabatnya menderita begini. Lagipula tujuan Daehyun rela mengambil cuti kuliahnya di Busan kan untuk menemui Junhong-nya.

Terasa sia – sia bukan kalau akhirnya ia ke sini malah tidak mendapatkan apa – apa.

Youngjae tak berkata apa – apa, ia segera menelepon Junhong setelah mengompres kening Daehyun yang terasa panas. Meski ragu Junhong akan nekat membobol pertahanan _bodyguard_nya dan datang ke apartemennya yang usang ini hanya untuk menemui Daehyun, setidaknya ia sudah mencoba.

Dan ketika bunyi nut panjang untuk ketiga kalinya, pada saat itulah senyuman Youngjae terkembang—dicampur dengan kegelisahan yang amat besar pula.

"_Yoboseyo_."

"Junhong—"

"Youngjae_ hyung_?" Junhong memberikan respon berlebihan, Youngjae sampai harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Y-ya ini aku. Jangan berlebihan begitu."

"Maaf, keke... Habis aku rindu pada mu,_ hyung_." Youngjae ikut tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sejujurnya, ia juga—bahkan sangat—merindukan sosok ini.

"Aku juga, tapi aku perlu bantuan mu sekarang."

"Apa itu?"

"Daehyun—" menghela napas, "—suhu badannya panas dan dia... terus memanggil nama mu." Sedetik, dua detik, hingga detik ke sepuluh, sosok di seberang sana baru memberi respon.

"D-dia.. ehm, tapi _hyung_ aku—"

"Aku tau itu Junhong, tapi... bisakah? Sekali ini saja?"

"B-baiklah. Tunggu aku, _hyung_. Jaga dia sampai aku benar – benar di sana."

"Oke."

**...**

_Junhong benci sekali pulang sore. Ia jadi tidak bisa bermain lebih lama dengan Yongguk, kakaknya. Apalagi lusa nanti kakaknya sudah harus kembali ke Amerika untuk mengurusi segala bisnis orang tua mereka di sana._

_Bruk._

_Ia cukup terkejut mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh. Suaranya begitu nyaring, membuatnya penasaran._

_"Kenapa kau bersamanya? Kenapa sayang?" Junhong agak ngeri mendengar suara racauan orang lain selain dirinya di sekolah yang sudah terbilang sudah cukup sepi di sore ini._

_Dengan langkah tergesa – gesa karena takut, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya, diurungkan niatnya untuk melihat benda yang jatuh tadi._

_Kling kling kling.._

_Langkahnya terhenti, ia melihat sebuah botol menggelinding keluar dari ruang kamar mandi dekat gudang dan ia merutuki posisi perpustakaan sekolahnya yang cukup dekat dengan gudang yang katanya berhantu itu._

Katanya suka ada bayangan putih yang terlihat dari dalam gudang itu.

_"Aku sayang padamu, tapi kenapa kau bersamanya, hah?"_

Oh Tuhan lindungilah aku.

_Kling kling kling_

_Kini botol kedua dan dia semakin takut._

_"Hei kau... uhuk.."_

_Junhong tak ingin menoleh, tapi karena sebuah tepukan tangan mendarat dipundaknya dia jadi menoleh ke belakang._

_"_Aigoo_—"_

_"Ssttt—" sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai senior nakal di sekolah itu menariknya ke dalam gudang. Memojokkan tubuh mereka dua di sudut gudang._

_"D-daehyun_ sunbae _m-mau apa?" tanyanya takut – takut._

_"Kita bermain ya sayang, uhuk.." Junhong menutup hidungnya, bau alkohol menguar dari mulut Daehyun._

_"Kau bau alkohol_ sunba_e, jangan dekati aku." Junhong mendorong Daehyun dan pergi keluar tapi lagi – lagi Daehyun menariknya ke sudut gudang._

_"Kau p-punya permen tidak? Uhuk.."_

_"Buat apa?"_

_"Kita lakukan_ sweet kiss_ kalau kau tidak mau mencium bau alkohol dari mulut ku."_

_"Hya! Dasar_ sunbae _gila!" Junhong mendorong Daehyun lagi, tapi Daehyun yang sedang mabuk justru menekankan tubuhnya hingga—_

_Cup_

_Bibir mereka bertemu._

_"Aku menyukai mu, Choi Junhong." Lalu Daehyun pergi sambil tertawa – tawa, meninggalkan Junhong yang_ shock _di tempatnya._

_"Yak! Kurang ajar kau_ sunbae_ mesum!"_

_Malam berganti menjadi pagi. Gelap berganti menjadi terang. Junhong dengan ogah – ogahan pergi ke sekolah. Dia malas bertemu_ sunbae_ mesum kemarin, tapi ntah kenapa sejak semalam dia tak bisa tidur. Perlakuan_ sunbae_ mesum itu terus terbayang di pikirannya._

Daehyun sialan, ku balas kau nanti.

_Ia ingat kemarin dia menyimpan botol – botol bekas bir yang Daehyun minum di gudang. Dia akan menggunakan itu untuk melaporkan Daehyun kepada kepala sekolah agar_ sunbae_ mesum itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah._

Hahahaha..._ Junhong tertawa dalam hatinya._

_Sesampainya di sekolah, Junhong langsung saja pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil botol – botol itu. Tapi saat dia mencarinya, botol – botol itu sudah tidak ada dan dia menemukan dirinya justru terkunci di gudang._

_"Oh_ shi_t! Siapa yang—"_

_"Hallo_ junior _manis." Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri ketika mendengar suara itu. Diikuti langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya._

_"Ya Tuhan selamatkan aku. Selamatkan aku, Tuhan. Aku masih ingin sekolah. Aku ingin masih bermain dengan Yongguk_ hyung_. Aku masih—"_

_Grep_

_Junhong melihat ke bawah. Tubuhnya tengah dipeluk seseorang._

_"L-lepaskan aku."_

_"Hmm.. tidak mau. Fuuhh~" Orang itu menghembuskan napasnya di sekitar leher Junhong. Membuatnya merinding._

_"S-_sunbae_, saya m-mohon lepaskan." Gerutuan kecil terdengar, Junhong bersyukur karena sosok—yang ternyata_ sunbae _mesum—itu mau melepaskan pelukannya._

_Tapi—_

_Grep_

_"Yak!" dia berteriak cukup keras ketika Daehyun justru memeluknya dari depan._

_"Bagaimana kalau begini? Lebih asyik kan?"_

_Buk_

_"Aw!" Daehyun meringis, Junhong menghadiahi kepalanya kamus besar korea-inggris._

_"Lepaskan aku_ sunbae_ mesum!" omelnya._

_"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana, eum?"_

_"Aku akan berteriak."_

_"Silahkan. Tapi sayangnya proses belajar mengajar tengah berlangsung sekarang dan kalaupun kau teriak hingga suara mu habis pun tak ada ada yang mendengar."_

_"Sialan." Desisnya._

_"Apa kata mu?"_

_"Kau sialan,_ sunbae _mesum!"_

_"Iya aku tau, Youngjae teman ku juga bilang begitu."_

_"Youngjae?"_

_"Iya Yoo Youngjae yang pintar itu. Kau terkejut ya? Atau.. kau cemburu?"_

_"Aish aku justru kasihan pada Youngjae_ sunbae _karena memiliki teman mesum seperti diri mu. Bahkan sudah mengonsumsi alkohol di usia remaja seperti ini."_

_"_Aigoo _kau benar – benar cemburu rupanya." Junhong tidak menanggapainya setelah itu. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya agar bisa keluar dari gudang dan melaporkan_ sunbae _mesum ini ke kepala sekolah._

_"Kau tak akan bisa keluar dari sini, sayang. Dan jangan coba – coba untuk melaporkan ku pada kakek."_

_"HAH?"_

_"Iya, Jung Jonghyun, kepala sekolah kita itu kakek ku. Baru tahu, ya?"_

_"Astaga, ini bencana!"_

_"Iya, bencana menyenangkan Jung yang tua itu mempunyai cucu seperti ku, kan?"_

_"Kau—"_

_"Apa? Kau mau ku cium lagi seperti semalam?"_

_"_Mwo_?"_

_"Jangan heran Junhong sayang. Semabuk apapun aku, aku akan tetap tau apa yang telah aku lakukan." Junhong segera mendorong Daehyun hingga pelukannya terlepas. Dengan langkah tergesa dia menuju pintu gudang dan menggedornya._

_"Tidak bisa sayang. Sudah ku bilang kan? Dan lagipula kuncinya ada pada ku." Daehyun menunjukkan kunci gudangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Junhong langsung saja menghampiri Daehyun, mendorongnya ke sudut dan meraba – raba tubuh Daehyun untuk mencari kunci yang baru saja di masukkan ke saku Daehyun._

_"Wow pelan – pelan saja sayang, kau ini kasar sekali."_

_Buk._

_"Aw!" Junhong lagi – lagi memukup kepala Daehyun dengan kamus._

_"Aish mana kuncinya cepat?"_

_"Cium aku baru ku berikan kuncinya."_

_"Apa? Dasar mesum!" tapi Junhong tetap melakukannya, ia dengan cepat menekan bibirnya ke bibir Daehyun sambil tangannya meraba – raba lagi saku belakang celana Daehyun. Ia merutuk karena ternyata saku celana itu terlalu dalam dan celana yang Daehyun pakai begitu ketat. Sehingga mau-tidak mau secara tidak langsung tangannya meraba bokong Daehyun juga._

_Dapat._

_Dan Junhong cepat – cepat menuju pintu—setelah sebelumnya mengakhiri ciumannya, memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Namun saat terbuka tubuhnya di tarik Daehyun dan lagi, Daehyun menciumnya._

_Junhong ingin sekali mendorong_ sunbae_ mesumnya itu, tapi yang ia lakukan justru berkebalikan. Ia malah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Daehyun dan membiarkan tangan Daehyun bebas melingkar di pinggangnya. Junhong merasa—_

_Senang?_

_Dan... manis?_

_"Maaf yang kemarin tidak jadi melakukan_ sweet kiss_." Katanya setelah ciuman mereka berakhir, "tapi soal perasaan ku, aku benar – benar menyukai—ah mencintai maksud ku. Ya, aku mencintai mu." Tangannya memutar kenop pintu, langkahnya terhenti "dan tolong, jangan dekat dengan orang lain. Aku tidak suka itu, Junhongie~" dan pergi._

_Junhong segera meraba pipinya, bibirnya, juga pinggangnya. Ia juga mencubit – cubit pipinya sendiri. Dan ternyata itu tidak mimpi. ITU NYATA!_

_Rasa manis dari permen yang ditransfer Daehyun melalui mulut ke mulutnya juga nyata._

_Junhong tersenyum, sepertinya ia juga mencintai_ sunbae _mesum itu._

_"_I love you too_, Daeyunnie~"_

**...**

"_I love you too_, Daehyunnie." Junhong mengecup kening Daehyun yang sudah tidak dikompres lagi. Suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi tadi juga sudah turun. Mungkin efek kedatangannya? _Molla_.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, Junhong? Apa kau kedinginan?" Youngjae masuk sambil membawa selimut tebal. Di luar hujan begitu deras dan pemanas di apartemennya ini sedang tidak bekerja dengan baik. Jadi, ini benar – benar dingin.

"Tidak _hyung_. Daehyun _hyung_ yang lebih membutuhkan penghangat."

Youngjae duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur. Ia memerhatikan wajah damai Daehyun yang tengah tertidur dengan tangannya yang digenggam Junhong.

"Bukan penghangat biasa Junhong, dia butuh penghangat yang tidak orang punya." Junhong mengerti maksud Youngjae, perlahan dia mendekat wajahnya dengan wajah Daehyun dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"J-Junhong.. kau kah itu?" Daehyun terbangun, matanya yang mulai terbuka memerhatikan Junhong yang tengah memasang senyum padanya.

"Iya Daehyun _hyung_. Ini aku, Junhong."

Air mata mengalir dari dua sudut mata Daehyun. Junhong yang melihat itu segera memeluk sosok rapuh itu.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Junhongie. Jangan pergi lagi."

"Tidak _hyung_, aku di sini. Aku di sini sekarang, bersama mu." Keduanya menangis haru, Youngjae yang tak tahan melihatnya segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah yakin Daehyun sudah kembali tidur, Junhong segera keluar dari kamar dengan tak lupa menutupnya dengan rapat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ia tak bisa terlalu lama di sini. Ia takut orang suruhan ibunya akan mencarinya dan kembali melakukan hal yang diluar dugaannya seperti setahun lalu.

"Junhong, kau mau ke mana?" Youngjae yang baru saja keluar dari dapur menyerngit heran ketika melihat Junhong sudah dalam keadaan rapi.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti, aku harus segera pulang, _hyung_."

"Tapi Daehyun—"

"Dia akan baik – baik saja, _hyung_."

"Dia sekarang memang terlihat baik – baik saja, Junhong. Itu karena dia tengah tertidur, tapi ketika ia bangun dan tak menemukan mu di sampingnya, apa dia akan tetap baik – baik saja?"

"_Hyung_—"

"Aku tau kalian masih saling mencintai. Bahkan bukankah dulu kalian saling berjanji untuk menyatukan cinta kalian di pernikahan?"

"I-itu—"

"Jangan membohongi perasaan mu sendiri, Junhong. Kau tidak mencintai calon suami mu. Kau menolak keras perjodohan itu. Kau—"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, _hyung_? Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tinggalkan dia dan pergi jauh dari Korea dengan ku." Junhong dan Youngjae reflek menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara.

Daehyun.

"D-daehyun _hyung_—"

"Jangan pergi, Junhong. Jangan pergi."

Bruk.

"Daehyun _hyung_!" Junhong segera berlari menghampiri sosok itu, dibantu Youngjae dia kembali membaringkannya di atas kasur.

"Junhong—" Daehyun menahan tangan Junhong. Dengan sedikit isyarat mata, Junhong langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Daehyun.

Tidur di samping Daehyun.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Junhong." Junhong menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Daehyun. Ia mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Daehyun.

"Tidurlah."

"Tidak, kalau aku tidur kau pasti pergi."

"Baiklah, mau ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

"Jangan, kau bukan menyayi, kau malah melakukan _rapp_."

"Oke, mau ku ceritakan sebuah dongeng?"

"Memang aku anak kecil?"

"Aish baiklah. Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Berjanjilan untuk tidak meninggalkan ku." Mereka saling berpandangan. Dalam hatinya Junhong ingin sekali bilang iya, tapi ia bukanlah tipe anak pembangkang. "Junhong, kenapa? Tidak bisa?"

"B-bukan begitu—"

"Jadi, kau benar- benar memilih lelaki itu?"

"H-_hyung_—erghh... baiklah baiklah." Junhong menangkup wajah Daehyun. Ditatapnya lekat – lekat dua iris coklat milik Daehyun.

"Aku, Choi Junhong tak akan meninggalkan Jung Daehyun."

"Janji?"

"Iya." Dan keduanya larut dalam ciuman mesra penuh perasaan.

**...**

Himchan sudah keluar dari kamar Suho sejak lima belas menit lalu. Itu juga ia lakukan karena kakak satu – satunya itu tengah dilanda masalah baru.

_"Joonmyun sayang, pertunangan mu dimajukan jadi minggu depan."_

_"W_-wae_?"_

_"Tao sudah harus kembali ke China untuk meneruskan kuliahnya, masa liburnya telah habis."_

_"Ya sudah, tunggu Tao selesai kuliah saja baru tunangan." Himchan menimpali, mereka tengah melakukan_ video call _dengan sang ibu di kamar Suho._

_"Tidak, selesai Tao kuliah langsung menikah."_

_"Ya sudah, jangan tunangan kalau begitu."_

_"Kim Himchan!" Himchan bersungut – sungut menyudahi memotong pembicaraan sang ibu dengan kakaknya. Ia bergeser ke tepi tempat tidur, lebih memilih bermain dengan_ handphone_nya._

_"Joonmyun, kau mau kan?" tapi Himchan masih tetap berdecih mendengar panggilan sayang ibunya untuk Suho. Hampir semua orang di rumah ini tau kalau panggilan nama asli dari sang kakak hanya akan disebut ibunya jika ibunya tengah memohon._

_"Iya,_ umma_._ Umma _juga tau aku tak akan pernah menolak keinginan,_ Umma_."_

_"Kau memang anak yang baik, Joonmyun. Ya sudah, selamat beristirahat,_ ne_?"_

Kriet.

Himchan menoleh ke pintu, agak terkejut melihat kakaknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Mereka terdiam sesaat tapi Himchan buru – buru menghampiri kakaknya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendudukkannya di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"_Hyung_ butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya, begitu kentara tersirat kekhawatiran di sana.

"Memangnya... kalau ku sebut apa yang ku butuhkan, kau mau membawakannya untuk ku?" Suho bicara tanpa menatap Himchan. Ia terus menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Himchan jadi kasihan sendiri melihatnya.

"Selama aku mampu, paski akan aku lakukan."

"Aku..." Suho memilin ujung piyamanya. Terlihat menggemaskan di mata mereka para pemujanya, tapi mereka akan langsung kasihan jika mereka tau apa yang tengah Suho alami.

"Iya, _hyung_ mau apa?" Himchan turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berlutut di depan Suho. Ia meraih tangan kakaknya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Memberinya kekuatan.

"Aku mau Sehun." Himchan cukup terkejut, tapi ia buru – buru menghilangkan ekspresi keterkejutannya ketika dua matanya bertemu dengan dua mata kakaknya yang mulai berkaca.

"Jangan menangis." katanya. Ia berdiri lalu memeluk Suho. Mengelus punggung kakaknya meski ia tau ia juga tidak bisa tidak menangis jika mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Aku mau Sehun. Aku mau Sehun." Suaranya bergetar, terdengar isakan kecil setelahnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat sisi piyama biru yang Himchan pakai.

"Iya, iya, akan aku suruh dia ke sini." Himchan sudah tidak kuat, ia jadi ingin ikut menangis.

"Aku mau Sehun, Hime. Suruh dia ke sini. Aku ingin dia di sini." Himchan tidak menjawab lagi, ia terus – terusan mengelus punggung kakaknya hingga setengah jam kemudian ia merasa bahwa kakaknya telah tertidur.

Himchan membaringkan tubuh Suho perlahan lalu menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. Dia sendiri naik ke tempat tidur—setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat selamat tidur pada Jongup tentunya.

Ia berbaring dengan memunggungi kakaknya untuk melihat bulan yang hanya menunjukkan setengah dari dirinya. Ia jadi takut sendiri kalau nanti ia tidak bisa lagi melihat 'bulan'nya.

"Jonguppie, aku takut."

Ia menghela napas lalu berbalik. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Suho.

"Selamat tidur, Suho _hyung_. Mimpi indah."

**...**

_Suho memang begitu menyayangi adik satu – satunya itu. Ia bahkan lebih sering mengalah dari adiknya meski hal yang dilakukannya salah. Tapi kali ini Himchan sudah kelewatan. Dia rela membiarkan Suho terlambat ke kampus hanya untuk mengantarkan Jongup—kekasih adiknya—terlebih dulu ke toko buku._

_Oke, tujuannya memang baik ke toko buku. Tapi Himchan pasti menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat dulu._

_Dan akhirnya di sinilah ia sekarang. Kursi paling belakang yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari jangkauan papan tulis. Apalagi teman – temannya di sekolah menengah pernah bilang kalau setan untuk mengganggu seseorang berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran paling banyak di kursi deretan belakang._

_Tapi ia bersyukur di deretan itu tidak sendiri. Ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menemani yang memang mereka sedang sehati untuk datang terlambat. Dan lagipula ini pelajaran Filsafat Ilmu, tak terlalu penting untuk diperhatikan._

_Puk_

_"Aw." Suho meringis ketika terkena lemparan bongkahan kertas cukup keras dari samping. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Xiumin menunjuk – nunjuk Luhan._

_"Salahkan Baekhyun!" serunya tanpa peduli suara besarnya itu akan terdengar oleh Shindong _sonsangnim_._

_"Kau yang mulai duluan, Rusa."_

_"Diam kau,_ Bacon!" lalu mereka terus saja berseteru tanpa peduli tatapan risih dari Xiumin ataupun Kyungsoo yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Sudah duduk di belakang, berisik pula.

_Suho memutar pandangannya terhadap seisi kelas. Ia baru sadar kalau duduk di deretan kursi belakang memungkinkannya melihat semua posisi duduk teman – temannya. Dan ia menemukan satu yang menarik perhatian._

_Oh Sehun._

_Yang Suho tau, Sehun itu termasuk teman dekat Kai. Dia juga suka bertanya tiap akhir mata kuliah. Dan menakjubkannya, Sehun tetap mencatat apa – apa yang dijelaskan_ sonsangnim _di depan meski sekelilingnya mengobrol dan membuat keributan._

_"Baiklah kita sudahi sampai di sini. Ada yang ingin bertanya?"_

_"Saya_ sonsangnim_." Tuh kan benar, Sehun mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi._

_Suho tidak terlalu peduli dengan pertanyaan Sehun, ia lebih asyik memperhatikan gelagat pemuda itu ketika mendengarkan penjelasan dari Shindong_ sonsangnim_. Hingga tak sadar kalau Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya berkali – kali._

_"Suho kita harus cepat ke kelas berikutnya kalau tidak mau duduk di belakang lagi."_

_"A-ah iya." Dan Suho baru ingat kalau ia tidak mencatat apa – apa selama belajar tadi._

_"Ah, Sehun!" serunya ketika melihat Sehun berjalan melewati kursinya._

_"Iya?"_

_"Boleh aku pinjam catatan filsafat ilmu punya mu?"_

_"Tentu saja." Sehun membuka retsleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku tulisnya. Ia kemudian menjulurkannya pada Suho._

_"Akan ku usahakan untuk mengembalikan secepatnya."_

_"Ah tidak perlu, santai saja."_ _senyumannya begitu memukau, Suho jadi merasa kalau ia menemukan seseorang yang lebih berjiwa malaikat dari dirinya._

_"T-terima kasih."_

_"Sama - sama." Lalu Sehun pergi duluan, meninggalkan Suho yang masih terpesona di tempatnya._

Aigoo_ Tuhan, aku jatuh cinta._

**...**

Suho mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia menggapai jam weker Himchan di atas meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur adiknya. Mengulas senyum ketika melihat adiknya begitu _possesif_ memeluknya, ia lalu melihat jam weker di tangannya.

Tepat tengah malam.

Ia menyingkirkan perlahan tangan adiknya dan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah merapikan selimut adiknya, ia mengucapkan selamat dan selamat tidur lalu keluar dari kamar sang adik.

Ia duduk di depan laptopnya. Ujung jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menekan tombol _on/off_ pada laptopnya. Ia menyambungkan laptopnya dengan koneksi internet lalu mulai membuka _conversations_ _chatting_nya dengan Sehun.

27 April.

Itu sekitar dua bulan lalu. Itu adalah tanggal terakhirnya berhubungan dengan Sehun di dunia maya. Dan itu karena tugas akhir _take home_ yang diberikan Eunhyuk _sonsangnim_ pada kelas mereka.

Suho iseng men_scroll_nya ke atas. Membaca setiap deretan kata yang pernah Sehun kirimkan untuknya. Ada yang membuatnya melayang, seperti "Ini sudah malam, kenapa kau belum tidur?", "Seharusnya kau makan, jangan sampai sakit.", "Sudah sampai rumah? Istirahatlah."

Dan yang paling mengesankan...

"Kalau begitu, aku akan jadi Kaito Kid-nya biar bisa mencuri hati mu. Kekeke..."

...tapi juga ada yang menyakitkan...

"Tadi aku duduk di sebelah Luhan loh, haha ..."

...dan masih banyak lagi.

Kalau mengenang itu semua, Suho suka tersenyum sendiri tapi kemudian akan menangis. Begitu banyak kebohongan yang selama ini ditunjukkannya pada Sehun, seperti saat Sehun mengaku ia sudah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan.

Suho menjabat tangan Sehun—dengan berusaha menahan getaran tangannya tidak terlalu kentara—ia memberikan senyum malaikatnya—senyum yang begitu Sehun sukai—sambil berucap, "_congrats for you_, Sehunnie. _Longlast and longlife with_ Luhan, _ne_?"

"Terima kasih, Suhojaro." Dan Suho juga masih ingat bagaimana rasa hangat tubuh Sehun yang memeluknya setelah itu. Seolah memberinya kekuatan untuk tegar menerima berita ini.

Dan bodohnya lagi, di hari yang sama, dia berusaha membuat Kai tegar—karena Kai sudah lama juga menyukai Luhan—dengan berita itu dan malah sok menyarankan Kai untuk _move on_ dari Luhan.

"Coba lebih peka lagi terhadap sekitar, Kai. Ada orang yang lebih dari Luhan yang tengah mencurahkan segala perhatiannya pada mu."

Hal itu sebenarnya rahasia, tapi Suho rasa cukup dia saja yang mengalami sakit hati.

"Siapa?"

"Perlu ku sebutkan namanya? Tolong Jongin, pekalah sedikit." Kai langsung bungkam setelah itu. Ikut – ikutan memperlihatkan tampang seriusnya.

"Dio?"

"Perlukah ku jawab iya?"

"Tidak usah. Tapi Kyungsoo memang manis."

"Dan sangat keibuan, menurut ku."

"Kau benar." Kai membetulkan letak tasnya ketika dilihatnya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chen menghampirinya dan Suho.

"Tapi tolong, jangan jadikan dia pelampiasan." Kai mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya membawa kabur Kyungsoo dari teman – teman tongkrongannya itu. Baekhyun sempat ingin meneriakinya tapi larangan Suho membuatnya urung melakukannya.

Ah, bicara soal pelampiasan, Suho jadi ingat dengan sosok Kris. Bagaimana ya kabarnya bule nyasar itu? Mereka pasti akan jarang berangkat bersama jika ujian karena Suho selalu akan datang pagi untuk belajar bersama. Sedangkan Kris memilih untuk belajar sendiri di rumah sehingga ia selalu tiba setengah jam sebelum ujian di mulai.

Tapi biar bagaimana pun juga, sosok Kris juga berarti dalam hidupnya. Dia yang selalu ada dikala Suho sedih. Dia juga yang selalu memberikan perhatian terhadap Suho ketika Sehun menghilang bersama Luhan. Dia juga yang menyediakan hatinya untuk ditempati Suho ketika Sehun benar – benar telah menutup hatinya.

"Bisakah... kau melupakan Sehun dan membuka hati mu untuk orang lain?" Suho menoleh pada Kris setelah ia puas melampiaskan kekecewaannya. Mereka tengah berada di Sungai Han. Sengaja Kris membawa Suho ke sini agar Suho terlihat lebih baik saat sampai di rumahnya nanti. Ia kan tidak mau dicap jelek oleh keluarga Kim karena memulangkan salah satu anggota keluarganya dengan kondisi yang sulit digambarkan.

"Apa maksud mu?" Suho pura – pura bodoh menurut Kris, atau memang kalau orang yang sedang patah hati itu benar – benar bodoh?

"_Move on_, Junmen. Lupakan Sehun dan buka hati mu untuk orang lain."

"Tidak segampang itu Kris."

"Tapi itu sama saja dengan menyiksa diri mu."

"Apa peduli mu?"

"Jelas aku peduli pada mu."

"Tapi aku tidak minta untuk dipedulikan, aku tidak minta untuk dikasihani." Mereka tidak sadar mereka sudah menjadikan diri mereka sendiri sebagai pusat perhatian. Matahari memang mulai bergerak turun, tapi di sekitar Sungai Han masih terlihat ramai.

"Aku tidak mengasihani mu. Aku peduli karena aku sayang pada mu, Junmen." Begitu kentara, tak ada sarat tak terkontrol di sana. Kedua mata Kris pun tepat menatap dalam pada matanya.

Tapi Suho menyadari kalau yang Kris ucapkan salah. Suho akan ditunangkan dan Kris sendiri sudah punya Yixing.

"Jangan menambah beban ku, Kris. Lebih baik kita pulang." Suho beranjak dari tempatnya, hendak melangkah pergi namun tangan Kris mencekalnya dan menariknya. Mempertemukan dua belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman hangat nan lembut.

"Kita memang baru dekat akhir – akhir ini, tapi rasanya begitu sakit melihat kau yang ku cintai tersakiti terus menerus oleh pangeran cadel itu. Aku mencintai mu, Junmen." Suho menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat. Bibir Kris masih begitu terasa di bibirnya. Ia merasa senang ada yang mencintainya hingga seperti ini. Tapi _move on_ bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Lupakan dia sedikit demi sedikit. Akan aku bantu semampu ku." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran, Kris langsung mendekap Suho dan mencium lama pucuk kepalanya.

"A-aku akan berusaha. Bantu aku, Kris."

"Pasti."

Suho tersenyum miris jika mengingat hal itu. Belum lama kejadian itu terjadi—sekitar awal Maret dan sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan Juni—tapi sebulan terakhir ini Kris mulai terlihat berhubungan kembali dengan Yixing.

"Kau bohong, Kris. Kau bohong." Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya sebelum Suho kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan terlelap kembali.

**...**

Jongup sudah menunggu Himchan sejak dua puluh menit lalu, tapi nampaknya sang kekasih belum muncul juga. Ia juga sudah merasa kembung karena sudah menghabiskan tiga cangkir _cappuchino_ yang dipesannya dan sekarang datang lagi cangkir keempat.

Dddrtt.. dddrtt...

Merasakan _handphone_nya bergetar, buru – buru dia mengeceknya dan cukup terkejut melihat nama Suho, sang calon kakak ipar—mungkin—yang menghubunginya.

"Y-_yoboseyo_."

"Jongup, kau di mana?" nada suaranynya begitu gelisah, khawatir, takut, bercampur di telinga Jongup.

"D-di kafe biasa, _hyung_. W-_waeyo_?"

"H-himchan, d-dia ..."

"Himchan _hyung_ kenapa?"

"D-dia... kecelakaan."

"_MWO_?"

**...**

Jongup sudah di tempat kejadian perkara. Ia melihat orang – orang bergumul di tengah jalan dan ada mobil _ambulance_ di dekat mereka. Jongup semakin yakin bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak baik – baik saja ketika melihat darah yang mengalir ke tepi jalan raya.

Dia menerobos kerumunan itu tanpa peduli omelan orang – orang yang disenggolnya. Menerobos untuk mendekat dan melihat—

"I-ini ... bukan Himchan _hyung_."

—korban tabrakan yang ternyata bukan kekasihnya.

Ia buru – buru berdiri lalu dengan kesal menekan kotak hijau dilayar virtual _handphone_nya.

"Jongup, _mianhae_ ternyata Himchan tidak kecelakaan. Aku salah orang." Ingin sekali ia memaki – maki Suho. Tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika melihat siluet seseorang yang mirip dengan Himchannya.

Ia tau, ia pasti tengah dikerjai. Bukan Himchan namanya kalau tidak menjahili dirinya sehari saja.

"_Gwenchana_, _hyung_."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, _ne_? Habisnya Himchan juga melewati jalan XX kan kalau mau ke kafe?"

"Benar juga. Ah kalau begitu, aku tutup ya, _hyung_."

"Iya. Maaf sekali lagi. _Annyeong_."

"_Annyeong_."

Pip.

Sambungan diputus, segera ia berlari mengejar sosok yang mirip dengan Himchan. Ia memasuki sebuah taman, cukup ramai karena memang ini hari libur dan sore hari memang pas untuk bersantai di taman.

Udaranya juga sejuk. Banyak berbagai macam jenis tanaman yang di tanam di taman ini. Dan karena sibuk mengikuti jejak seseorang yang dikira Himchan itu, Jongup tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke taman.

"Aish aku di mana ini?" Ia merutuki dirinya yang tengah terjebak di dalam labirin taman itu. Labirinnya memang terbuat dari pepohonan hijau yang tinggi. Tapi tetap saja, labirin itu memusingkan.

"Jonguppie." Jongup tersentak, ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"S-siapa itu?" suaranya begitu menyeramkan, Jongup sampai merinding dibuatnya.

"Aku malaikat pencabut nyawa. Aku akan mencabut nyawa Himchan."

"M-_Mwo_?"

"Dia berada di tengah – tengah labirin ini. Cepat ke sana dalam waktu 30 detik atau Himchan tak akan selamat."

"H-hei apa – apaan itu, hah?" tak ada lagi yang menyahut. Sekarang Jongup benar – benar takut. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kosong, tidak ada siapa pun. Hanya pepohonan hijau dengan tinggi melebihi tinggi tubuhnya.

"Waktu mu tinggal 25 detik lagi."

"Ah sial." Dan Jongup berlari sekuat tenaga. Dia berbelok ke kanan dan ke kiri sesuai instingnya. Kalau panik begini, siapapun tak akan berpikir jernih.

"5... 4..."

"Jonguuuppppp!"

"Himchan _hyung_~" Jongup terus berlari, tak memedulikan tawa dari si malaikat maut.

"2... Satu.."

ZONK.

Tak ada siapa – siapa. Kosong. Yang hanya ada sebuah kolam kecil dan beberapa burung yang tengah mandi di sana.

"H-Himchan _hyung_.. hiks..." Jongup jatuh berlutut. Ia terlambat. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Himchan.

"Himchan _hyung_, hiks .. maafkan aku." Ia menangis, berteriak – teriak memanggil nama Himchan.

"ARRGHH ... HIMCHAN HYUUUUNGG ..."

"Ya? Kau memanggil ku?"

"Eh?"

"Aku di sini, Jonguppie." Jongup melihatnya. Melihat Himchan berdiri di depannya.

"K-kau ... Himchan?" tanyanya sambil mengucek – ngucek mata.

"Iya, Moon. Ini aku, Kim Himchan-nya Moon Jongup."

"T-tapi—"

"Maaf Jongup, aku di suruh Himchan." Suara malaikat maut tadi ternyata Suho. Ia sepertinya menggunakan suatu alat agar suaranya terdengar menyeramkan.

"Dasar adik kakak tukang jahil." Jongup memasang _pout_ imutnya, _pout_ yang selalu membuat Himchan ingin melahapnya.

"Jangan marah, Jonguppie." Himchan berjalan ke arah Jongup, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jogup bangun dari berlututnya, "mau dansa?" tanyanya sambil melirik Suho yang sudah siap di belakang sebuah piano berwarna hitam metalik di pojok taman labirin.

"Aish.. kenapa kau berubah menjadi romantis begini, huh?"

"Aku memang orang yang romantis, Moon."

"Juga menyebalkan."

"Sudah bertengkarnya?" seruan Suho menginterupsi percekcokan mereka. Himchan mendengus karena gombalannya terganggu sedang Jongup tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, maukah tuan putri Jongup berdansa dengan ku?"

"Tentu saja, pangeran." Himchan memeluk Jongup di bagian pinggang sedangkan Jongup sendiri melingkarkan tangannya di leher Himchan. Mereka bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama piano yang Suho mainkan.

Saling berbagi senyum, menyatukan dahi lalu mempertemukan dua belah bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman lembut nan mesra.

Ah Suho yang melihatnya jadi ingat masa – masa indah dulu bersama Sehun, juga saat – saat dimana Luhan memasuki hubungan kedekatan mereka.

**T.B.C**

* * *

Sepertinya harusnya judul fanfic ini _flashback_, benar? Dan mungkin akan terus ku bahas soal masa lalu hingga chapter depan—mungkin—. Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini, membaca, dan mereview. So' review lagi setelah membacanya, boleh 'kan?


	5. The Start Story

_Tak akan ada akhir jika tak ada awal._

_Tak akan ada garis finish sebelum garis start._

_Dan segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia ini pasti dimulai dari awal._

_Dari nol, dari bawah._

_Begitupun dengan cerita kita._

_Tak akan ada akhir cerita jika kita tak memulainya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**It's All Lies**

**Chapter 5 – The Start Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: EXO + B.A.P (crack pair)

Akan ku usahakan untuk memunculkan semua member

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM ent. B.A.P punya TS ent. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali kepada Allah.

Rating: T

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), diluar akal, dll.

A/N: yuhu~ aku update lagi neh..

Masih ada yang nungguin ngga? Mana suaranya? /dilemparin tomat/

Sedikit inpoh kalau ini chapter khusus dimana Sehun dan Suho masih jaman – jamannya bahagia (?). Ya masih kuliah semester satu atau dua mungkin ye. Di sini juga Suho kagak kenal Kris, cuma tau nama doang kali, ya gitulah pokoknya.

Ini juga belum ada yang namanya perjodohan. Himchan juga cuma numpang nongol dikit pake banget.

Udeh ye, timbang banyak omong mending langsung baca aje. Yang bingung atau pusing atau apalah itu sama fanfic saya mah ngomong aja dikolom review buat belajar saya juga.

Oke?

Happy reading and keep review^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu ini Suho terpaksa berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia selalu seperti ini jika ada dosennya yang mengadakan kuis. Tapi untuk dua minggu ke depan alasannya karena ingin belajar untuk ujian tengah semester.

Suho tadinya tidak ingin berangkat naik bus, tapi karena isi tasnya yang cukup berat—sebagian terisi oleh buku – buku milik Sehun—jadi ia menerima tawaran adiknya—yang kebetulan telah selesai ujian masuk universitas—mengantarnya ke kampus.

Ya, hitung – hitung Himchan mengenal universitas tempatnya nanti kuliah juga kan?

"Kau baru sampai?" itu Sehun. Ia terlihat baru turun dari bus.

"Iya, kau tidak bersama Kai?" Suho melihat ke belakang Sehun, siapa tau saja Kai turun belakangan.

"Tidak, dia sedang malas." Suho hanya bergumam 'oh' lalu mereka mulai berjalan, ke perpustakaan. Ia sesekali melirik Sehun lalu meremas tali ranselnya.

_Apa ini namanya jodoh? Belum sampai dua puluh empat jam sudah bertemu lagi._

**...**

Suho menghela napas, Sehun hanya diam saja di sampingnya. Ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang ditentukan untuk berkumpul, tapi teman yang lain belum juga datang.

Sehun masih sibuk dengan buku bacaannya yang ia pilih secara acak dari rak di dekat meja mereka. Suho sendiri tengah mencoba menghubungi teman – temannya.

"Iya, iya, tapi cepat ya."

"_Kenapa harus cepat – cepat? Bukankah kau justru senang hanya berduaan dengan Sehun di perpustakaan?"_ Suho sedikit melebarkan matanya, Baekhyun memang selalu menggodanya dan seharusnya ia tak perlu terkejut dengan itu. Tapi ini kan masih pagi.

"Ralat, kami bersama perjaga perpustakaan, rak beserta buku, kursi, dan meja juga." Tapi Suho tetap saja meladeninya.

"_Suho, kalau sedang berduaan dengan kekasih, dunia serasa milik berdua."_ Kali ini suara Chen. Suho menggeturu menyadari Baekhyun dan Chen tinggal di _flat_ yang terletak di daerah yang sama. Baekhyun jadi ada tambahan dukungan untuk menggodanya.

"Kita hanya... teman, kok." Dan lagi – lagi Suho tetap meladeninya.

"_Iya, teman yang sebentar lagi menjadi kekasih." _

"Eh Baekhyun-ah kau tidak bersama Chanyeol?" tanyanya kemudian yang baru menyadari Baekhyun bersama Chen.

"_Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan._"

"Aku serius." Suho geram sekali, energi kesabarannya hampir mencapai ubun – ubun.

"_Jangan tanyakan dia, kau tau bagaimana dia, Suho._"

"Oh."

"_Ah sudah ya, kasihan kekasih mu kalau dicueki._"

"Kyungsoo, kau kan selalu dipihak netral, kenapa sekarang jadi ikut – ikutan?" kali ini kesabaran Suho habis, tiga temannya ini rusuh sekali sudah membuat dirinya merasa Sehun benar – benar kekasihnya di waktu yang masih sangat terbilang pagi untuk sekedar menggoda.

"_Jadi jahat sesekali tak apa kok. Ah kita sudah di gerbang. Sampai ketemu di perpustakaan,_ ne_?"_

"Ne."

.

.

.

"Kalian memang selalu heboh, ya?" Suho menyerngitkan dahinya. Baru saja duduk dan lega karena sudah berhenti digoda, sekarang Sehun seakan mengajaknya untuk adu mulut.

"Heboh? Mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja, kan perpustakaan sedang sepi." tapi untuk Sehun, Suho punya banyak sejuta kesabaran.

"Tidak, waktu kelas berisik saja suara kalian tetap yang mendominasi."

"Yasudah, kalau tidak mau keberisikan pakai headset saja." Suho sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Inginnya mengobrol ngalor ngidul sampai tertawa terbahak dengan orang yang disuka, tapi malah perang mulut. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Jangan marah."

"Aku tidak marah, kok."

"Jangan memanyunkan bibir seperti itu, kau bertambah jelek."

"Aish." Hening setelahnya, Suho sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Dia mulai mengutak – atik _handphone_nya untuk menyuruh ketiga temannya cepat datang.

"Suho." Suho tidak mau menjawab, dia benar – benar marah.

"Suho, maaf." Suho melirik Sehun dari sudut mata. Jelek sekali wajah anak itu. Bibirnya dimanyunkan.

"Suhojaro, aku benar – benar minta maaf." Ah Sehun sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya; _puppy eyes_ yang selalu membuat siapapun luluh—termasuk dirinya.

"Iya, iya, aku maafkan. Jangan manyunkan bibirmu, nanti bertambah jelek—"

—_Juga _kawaii, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Biar saja, aku memang sudah jelek dari dulu."

"Tidak juga, kau tampan kok." Suho tidak merasa salah bicara. Sehun memang benar- benar tampan.

"Aku memang tampan dari lahir."

_Aish, dia jadi kepedean begitu._

"Mau coklat? Ku dengar coklat bisa merubah _mood_ yang buruk." Suho menatapnya ragu – ragu, setahunya tidak boleh membawa makanan ke dalam perpustakaan dan Sehun termasuk mahasiswa yang mematuhi peraturan. Tapi ini—

"Sesekali jadi orang jahat tidak apa." Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Sehun menggantikan _handphone_ yang ada di tangan Suho dengan coklat yang tadi berasal dari saku kemejanya, "terserah mau dimakan kapan." Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih." Suho menyimpannya di saku, tapi ia menghentikan pergerakannya karena Sehun mengusak pucuk kepalanya.

"Sama – sama." Dan Suho langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan buku di depannya karena ia takut Sehun melihat pipinya yang merona.

**...**

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Sehun, Joonmyun?" Suho menyerngitkan dahinya. Mereka—Suho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chen—baru saja tiba di kantin setelah mendengarkan ocehan Sunny _sonsangnim_ sore itu.

"Bicara apa kau?" respon Suho akhirnya, ia memang sudah menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Sehun tempo hari pada tiga teman tongkrongannya itu. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa terlalu mengumbar hal itu—apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Aish, perlu ku ulangi?" kali ini Suho memelototi Chen, dia merasa Chen jadi ketularan oleh makhluk hidup ber_eyeliner_ macam Baekhyun di depannya.

"Baik – baik saja."

"Bukan itu, Suhojaro."

"Tidak enak sekali kalau kau yang memanggil ku seperti itu, Byunbaek."

"Nah, dengar? Dia bahkan sudah mengklaim panggilan itu hanya boleh diucapkan oleh Sehun."

"Bisakah kalian menggunakan inisial?" itu Kyungsoo, akhirnya lelaki paling pendiam ini ikut bicara juga.

"Apa ya enaknya? _Ice prince_?" Baekhyun menaruh sendoknya di atas piring. Ia menunda makannya dan lebih memilih untuk memikirkan inisial yang tepat untuk Sehun. Menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu; berpikir.

"Dia tidak sedingin es, bagaimana kalau _Kawaii prince_?"

"Itu mah di mata mu, Suhojaro."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan gunakan panggilan itu." Suho melempar sedotannya ke wajah Baekhyun, tapi sayangnya meleset.

"Pangeran cadel saja. Sehun kan cadel."

"Menghina sekali." Suho protes lagi, Kyungsoo di sampingnya memutar bola mata malas.

"Tapi itu kenyataan, Joonmyun sayang."

"Ish Chen jijik sekali panggilan mu itu." Suho melewekan lidahnya, bergaya seperti orang muntah.

"Sudah – sudah lebih baik sekarang makan dulu, tidak baik membiarkan makanan terlalu lama. Kasihan." Semua langsung makan setelah omelan Kyungsoo, persis seperti anak – anak yang menurut setelah diomeli ibunya.

**...**

Besok ujian tengah semester fisika dasar dan Suho malas sekali untuk belajar. Ini memang terdengar berlebihan karena alasannya malas adalah kelasnya yang terpisah dengan kelas Sehun, otomatis mereka tidak bisa belajar bersama karena jadwal yang berbeda pula.

"Euh.. menyebalkan sekali!" ia menekan tombol – tombol pada _keyboard_ komputernya dengan ganas. Sudah rumus yang dipelajari rumit, dosennya juga memberikan tugas tambahan.

**Oh Sehun**

_Suhojaro.._

Suho terpaku sejenak, cukup terkejut karena Sehun menyapanya lewat _chat_.

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Hallo~_

Suho ingin sekali menambahkan hal lain, tapi ia bingung mau menambahkan kata apa.

**Oh Sehun**

_Sedang apa?_

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Mengerjakan tugas fisika._

_Kau sendiri?_

**Oh Sehun**

_Wah.. kita sama._

_Sudah dapat berapa?_

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Baru 15._

_Sehun pasti sudah banyak ya?_

**Oh Sehun**

_Tidak juga. Aku baru mau mengerjakan, haha .._

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Dasar -_-_

_Mau ku bantu?_

Suho merasa sok sekali mau membantu Sehun. Padahal dia sendiri belum selesai. Tapi untuk orang yang disuka, apapun akan dilakukan kan?

**Oh Sehun**

_Tidak usah. Kau selesaikan saja dulu punya mu._

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Oke. Tapi kalau kesulitan, bilang ya._

_Aku pasti membantu mu._

**Oh Sehun**

_Iya._

Tapi Suho tidak benar – benar fokus mengerjakan kembali tugas fisikanya. Ia justru memilih men_scroll conversation chat_-nya dengan Sehun. Mereka sudah hampir lima bulan melakukan interaksi di dunia maya dan yang dibicarakan itu – itu saja. Tugas, ujian, dan segalanya tentang perkuliahan. Beda sekali dengan _conversation chat_ antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atau Chen dengan Xiumin. Kebanyakan isinya gombalan semua. Bikin ngiri saja.

**Oh Sehun**

_Ini sudah malam, masih belum tidur?_

Suho melihat waktu di sudut layar komputer. Sehun benar, sudah hampir tengah malam.

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Tidak mau :p_

_Kau sendiri saja belum tidur :p_

Tapi bukannya dari dulu memang Suho itu selalu tidur larut?

**Oh Sehun**

_Aku kan sedang mengerjakan tugas._

**Kim joonmyun**

_Aku juga._

Suho bohong, dia sebenarnya belum tidur karena Sehun belum tidur.

**Oh Sehun**

_Tidak, tidak. Cepat sana tidur._

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Tidak mau :p_

Dan mereka terus berdebat hingga jam dua pagi. Suho akhirnya sudah mulai mengantuk tapi Sehun belum juga menandakan tanda – tanda ingin _offline_. Tugas fisikanya juga sudah selesai—sejak sejam lalu malah. Dan ia rasa Sehun juga sudah.

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Aku sudah selesai. Kau sudah belum?_

**Oh Sehun**

_Sudah dari tadi kok, hehe .._

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Kalau begitu, ayo tidur._

**Oh Sehun**

_Tidak mau :p_

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Nanti kau sakit, Sehun!_

Suho merasa sudah terlalu maksa. Lagipula mereka kan hanya... teman.

Lama sekali Sehun membalas _chat_-nya, Suho takut Sehun marah karena dipaksa. Kan, Sehun tidak suka dipaksa. Tapi Suho tau Sehun sudah sering tidur di pagi buta. Dan ia tidak mau Sehun sakit nantinya.

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Sehunnie~_

Ia sengaja menyapanya lagi dengan panggilan yang lebih lembut. Ia takut Sehun benar – benar marah.

**Oh Sehun**

_Iya, iya, aku tidur._

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Mimpi indah^^_

**Oh Sehun**

_Kau juga._

Dan Suho benar – benar mimpi indah malam itu.

**...**

**Oh Sehun**

_Bagaimana tadi fisikanya?_

Suho senang sekali Sehun kembali menyapanya duluan. Ia melupakan keinginannya membalas pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo dan memilih untuk mengobrol dengan Sehun di dunia maya. Toh hari ini mereka tidak ketemu karena jadwal fisika mereka yang berbeda.

Rindu, mungkin?

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Kelas ku dapat 3 soal. Dua soal hitung – hitungan, satu lagi soal kasus._

**Oh Sehun**

_Oh, sama kalau begitu. Tapi tadi bisa kan?_

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Muter – muter dulu nyari rumusnya, haha ..._

**Oh Sehun**

_Tidak apa, Taeyeon_ sonsangnim _baik kok. Pasti nilainya bagus._

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Semoga _

**Oh Sehun**

Anyway_, tadi kenapa pulang duluan?_

**Kim Joonmyun**

_E-eh, kenapa memang?_

**Oh Sehun**

_Kita kan sudah janji akan tukeran_ film_._

Suho menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia melupakan janjinya dengan Sehun.

**Kim Joonmyun**

_M-maaf, tadi _maag_ ku kambuh._

Suho tidak bohong tentang penyakit itu. Ia memang punya _maag _dan ia membenci itu. _Maag_nya membuatnya menggangu kesibukannya. Ia terkadang harus menunda kegiatannya menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk makan tepat pada waktunya. Dan sekarang _maag_nya menghancurkan janjinya dengan Sehun.

**Oh Sehun**

_Kebiasaan -_-_

_Makanya jangan menunda waktu makan._

Suho menyerngitkan dahinya kali ini. Ia memang suka menunda waktu makannya dan terkadang mengeluh sakit ketika penyakit turunan itu menyerang. Tapi biasanya ia hanya mengeluh hanya pada tiga temannya itu. Bukan pada Sehun.

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Darimana kau tau kebiasaan ku suka menunda waktu makan?_

**Oh Sehun**

_Baekhyun itu selalu mengomel kalau kau tidak menurutinya untuk makan. Dan omelannya itu..._

**Kim Joonmyun**

_O-oh iya, dia memang selalu begitu kalau aku menolak ajakannya untuk makan. Haha ..._

Sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Sehun. Tapi setidaknya itu cukup menunjukkan kalau Sehun secara tidak langsung mengingat kebiasaan dirinya—meski keadaan yang buruk.

**Oh Sehun**

_Tapi sekarang sudah baik – baik saja 'kan?_

**Kim Joonmyun**

Ne_, aku sehat kok :D_

**Oh Sehun**

_Kalau begitu sekarang tidur, sudah malam kan?_

Suho tidak mau protes kali ini, dia memang kurang tidur karena kemarin malam. Jadi untuk kali ini dia akan mengalah.

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Oke, tapi kau juga jangan tidur terlalu malam._

**Oh Sehun**

_Sip (y)_

**...**

"Tuh kan, sudah ku bilang kalau Sehun itu punya rasa yang sama dengan mu, Suho."

"Tidak mungkin." Suho mengibaskan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Mungkin sekarang sudah terhitung kesekian kali Baekhyun beranggapan seperti itu tiap Suho bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Sehun.

"Hei, apa namanya kalau bukan suka? Dia selalu men_chat_ mu hanya untuk menyuruh mu tidur. Mengomeli mu karena kau menunda waktu makan. Lalu apa tadi? Menanyai bagaimana ujian fisika mu. Aku yakin sekali dia suka pada mu."

"Kita hanya teman. Kalian juga begitu pada ku." Suho masih saja mengelak. Mungkin ini salah satu faktor agar tidak jatuh ke dalam lubang yang namanya pengharapan palsu?

"Aish kau ini, harusnya kau optimis Sehun mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan mu."

"Aku hanya—"

"Sehun~" Chen berseru dengan riang. Baekhyun yang mengikuti arah pandang Chen merekahkan senyuman—yang lebih mirip seringaian. Kyungsoo hanya menepuk – nepuk pundak Suho tapi setelahnya ikut memanggil Sehun.

_Dasar pengkhianat!_

"Mencari tempat kosong? Gabung dengan kami saja." Baekhyun berujar manis. Dia menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya dan langsung ditempati Chanyeol. Chen menyuruh Sehun duduk di sebelah kanan Suho dan Suho mengutuk teman – temannya—beserta Sehun yang mau menuruti permintaan Baekhyun.

"Yang lain mana? Kok kalian cuma berdua?" tanya Kyungsoo membuka percakapan setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Tadi Kai dan Kris ntah ingin ke mana dulu, mereka memang tidak pernah jelas."

Beberapa saat kemudian makanan Chanyeol dan Sehun datang. Langsung saja mereka menyantapnya. Baekhyun, Chen, dan Kyungsoo juga kembali memakan makanan yang mereka pesan. Berbeda dengan Suho yang tiba – tiba menunda makannnya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"E-eh. Kenapa?" Suho meremas udara kosong di genggaman tangannya. Ia takut sekali Sehun bisa mendengar ritme detakan jantungnya yang terlalu keras.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Kami mengganggu ya?"

"E-eh bukan begitu."

"Suho memang makannya lambat." Ingin sekali Suho menimpuk Chen dengan sendok di atas piringnya tapi diurungkan niatnya karena ia rasa ia harus jaga _image_ di depan Sehun.

"Oh ya tapi makan memang harus pelan – pelan. Jangan seperti Baekhyun, lihat! Belepotan kemana – mana."

"E-eh?" dan semuanya tertawa. Chen yang terlihat sangat bahagia mentertawakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga. Tapi sesekali dia meringis disela tawanya karena Baekhyun memukulnya.

**...**

Sehun merasa kasihan dengan pemandangan di depannya. Baekhyun masih saja memukuli Chanyeol karena kejadian di kantin tadi siang. Ia juga melihat Kyungsoo dan Suho yang mencoba melerai tapi terkena omelan Baekhyun. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sekali.

"Baekhyun, aku benar – benar minta maaf." Katanya setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhasil dipisahkan.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu kok, Sehun."

"Jangan marah, ku mohon."

"Tidak kok. Tapi—" Baekhyun merasa dipelototi Suho dari jauh. Ia jadi merasa ngeri sendiri kalau berbuat macam – macam dengan Sehun.

"Tapi apa?"

"Baekkie, ayo pulang!" seruan Chanyeol terdengar, mereka harus berpisah.

"Tidak apa kok. Sudah ya, aku duluan. _Pai pai_^^" Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Ia hanya bisa membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah melaju dengan motor milik Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu kami juga duluan ya." Seru Kyungsoo dan Chen bersamaan. Mereka berdua pulang dengan jalan kaki ke _flat_ mereka yang jaraknya memang dekat dari kampus.

Sehun melambaikan tangan ke mereka juga. Tinggallah dia dan Suho di depan gerbang kampus. Suho sedari tadi sibuk dengan _gadget_nya—sampai – sampai tidak tau kalau teman – temannya sudah pulang duluan.

"Eh kok hanya kita berdua, yang lain mana?" tanya Suho setelah memasukkan kembali _gadget_nya ke dalam saku celana.

"Sudah pulang."

"E-eh?" Suho terbengong. Dia kembali meraba dadanya dan ritme detakan jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan keras.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Sehun mengangkat tangannya, hendak menyentuh dahi Suho tapi Suho justru melangkah mundur.

"T-tidak. A-aku.. itu adik ku tidak bisa menjemput. Aku kesal."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat kesal, Suho."

"Eh? Begitukah?"

"Ya sudah naik bus dengan ku saja." Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sehun sudah menarik Suho untuk menaiki bus yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kampus mereka. Tapi karena bus saat itu ramai, mereka terpaksa berdiri.

.

.

.

"Kau biasa seperti ini?" tanya Suho membuka percakapan. Ia hanya mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Sehun—bukan hanya mengobrol di dunia maya saja.

"Iya begitulah. Kau baru pertama kali ya?"

"Tidak kok. Aku juga—"

Ckiitt

Supri bus tiba – tiba mengerem mendadak, membuat penumpang—baik yang berdiri maupun yang duduk—terguncang ke depan. Mungkin karena terlalu ramai dan sempit, Suho kehilangan keseimbangannya karena sudah tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dipegang untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Ia sudah menutup mata dan siap bertubrukan dengan orang yang berada di depannya.

Tapi saat ia membuka mata, ia mendapati tubuhnya tengah dipeluk seseorang.

"S-Sehun?"

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Suho ingin pingsan saat itu juga rasanya. Pelukan Sehun begitu hangat, apalagi ia ditatap dengan dua obsidian milik Sehun tepat pada kedua matanya—hingga menyebabkan hanya wajahnya yang terpantul di lensa mata Sehun.

"Suho, kau tidak apa – apa kan? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Merasakan guncangan kuat di bahunya. Suho tersadar. Ia langsung menggeleng dan tersenyum, menandakan ia baik – baik saja.

"Ah aku harus turun sekarang. Kita harus berpisah di sini." Ada raut kekecewaan di wajah Suho tapi ia buru – buru menghilangkannya dengan senyuman. Ia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Hati – hati ya." Gumaman bibir Sehun yang masih bisa dibacanya. Dan ia mengangguk.

**...**

Suho celingak – celinguk sendiri di bangku panjang di koridor dekat kelas terakhirnya. Ia tengah menunggu tiga temannya keluar dari kelas tapi tiba – tiba ia merasa perutnya sakit.

_Sial, _maag_ ku kambuh lagi._

"Kau kenapa?" Suho memegang perutnya yang terasa dililit. Mungkin ini akibat kuis dadakan yang diadakan Sooyoung _sonsangnim_ di kelasnya jadi ia terpaksa menunda waktu makannya lagi dan fokus belajar untuk kuis tersebut.

"_Maag_ mu kambuh lagi?" Suho hanya mengangguk kecil, ia tidak bisa fokus melihat Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan mungkin ia juga lupa untuk menjaga ritme detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu keras tiap Sehun berada di dekatnya.

"Mana teman – teman mu?"

"Mereka masih di dalam, aduh..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin sekarang? Kau bisa jalan sendiri 'kan? Atau aku saja yang belikan makanannya?"

"A-ah t-tidak usah." Suho merogoh ranselnya, ia mencari krim yang selalu disimpannya untuk jaga - jaga kalau _maag_nya kambuh. Setidaknya rasa sakitnya akan sedikit hilang setelah dia mengoleskan krim itu ke perutnya.

"Ah tidak ada." Ia tidak sadar sudah mengeluarkan hampir semua isi tasnya, tapi krim itu tidak juga ditemukan.

"Apa yang tidak ada? _Handphone_ mu?"

"B-bukan, krim penghilang rasa sakit." Suho kira Sehun akan membantunya mencari krim itu. Tapi yang ada malah Sehun merapikan isi tasnya lalu berjongkok di depannya.

"E-eh kau mau apa?"

"Naik ke punggung ku, kita ke kantin."

"T-tapi—"

Bruk

"Eh?" Suho menoleh ke belakang karena ia merasa tubuhnya di dorong. Ia langsung mendengus melihat Baekhyun dan Chen yang terkikik serta Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan V-_sign_nya.

"Hati – hati ya~" seru Baekhyun setelah Suho—yang dalam gendongan Sehun—sudah turun menuju lantai satu.

**...**

"T-terima kasih." Suho sudah selesai makan. Rasa sakit di perutnya perlahan berkurang.

Tuk

"Aw." Suho meringis, ia mengelus dahinya yang baru saja dihadiahi sebuah sentilan manis dari Sehun. "yak! Kenapa kau menyentil ku, eoh?"

"Itu hukuman karena kau lagi – lagi menunda waktu makan mu."

"Tidak mungkin aku akan santai makan kalau aku tahu Sooyoung _sonsangnim_ akan mengadakan kuis dadakan." Suho menggerutu, sentilan Sehun benar – benar terasa sakit.

"Itu kan kuis dadakan, kalau dapat jelek ya salah dia tidak memberitahu terlebih dahulu." Sehun mengaduk – ngaduk minuman yang ada di depannya dengan sedotan lalu meminumnya perlahan. Benar – benar seperti orang yang tidak punya beban.

"Tapi kita juga salah karena tidak belajar sebelumnya."

"Sudah belajar pun aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengisi dengan benar."

"_Mwo_?"

"Haha .. bercanda. Masih sakit tidak?" Suho tidak memedulikannya, ia melengos.

Cup

"Eh?"

"Sudah tidak sakit kan?_ Kajja_ kita pulang." Suho terpaku di tempatnya. Ia bukannya beranjak dari tempatnya mengikuti Sehun keluar dari kantin tapi malah tetap duduk di kursinya.

_Tadi itu... tadi itu..._

"Dor!"

"Yak!" Suho terlonjak di tempatnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan langsung mendengus ketika melihat Baekhyun, Chen, dan Kyungsoo yang mentertawakannya.

"Aish kalian itu -_-. E-eh Sehun mana?" tanyanya setelah menyadari Sehun sudah tidak ada.

"Habisnya kau dipanggil – panggil dari tadi malah tidak menyahut, ya kami kagetkan saja." Chen dan Baekhyun duduk di depan Suho, sedang Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi tadi Sehun benar di sini kan?"

"Mungkin khayalan mu saja, soalnya pas tadi kita ke sini kau hanya duduk sendiri."

"_Jinjjayo_?"

"Iya. Memang kenapa sih?" Suho bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia justru melihat ke sekeliling. Mencari sosok Sehun.

"Suhojaro~"

"Se—yak Byunbaek!"

Puk

"Aish Joonmyun, basah tau -_-." Baekhyun melap wajahnya yang terkena ujung sedotan dari Suho dengan tisu milik Kyungsoo. Kemudian melempar tisu bekas itu ke Suho tapi meleset.

"Aish Byunbaek, kau jorok sekali sih." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Kyungsoo selalu saja mengomeli siapa saja yang membuang sampah sembarangan atau mengotori ruangan.

"Nanti juga ada yang bersihkan, yang penting sekarang kenapa dengan Suho. Tumben sekali mencari Sehun sampai segitunya." Baekhyun dan Chen menatap Suho dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas lalu pergi untuk memesan makanan.

"T-tidak apa – apa kok." Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Maksud untuk menghindari tatapan menyeramkan dari dua temannya, ia malah melihat kenyataan pahit.

Sehun duduk di meja lain bersama Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, Xiumin dan—

"Oh, itu Luhan." Sela Kyungsoo sambil duduk di sebelah Suho, "dia juga teman sekelas kita kok. Tapi dia selalu berdua dengan Xiumin duduk di barisan belakang." Seakan membaca pikiran Suho, Kyungsoo menjelaskan hal yang ia ketahui tentang Luhan.

"Kita kan duduknya selalu di barisan paling depan atau di barisan kedua. Jadi memang baru melihatnya sekarang." Lanjutnya lalu mulai menyantap makanan di depannya karena telah tersedia.

"Oh, aku baru tau." Suho ingin bertanya lagi tapi kode dari Baekhyun terlihat lebih menarik.

"Suho, lihat ini deh." Baekhyun menyodorkan _handphone_nya, Suho awalnya bingung, tapi Chen memberinya kode lain.

"Ah lagi – lagi koleksi _eyeliner_. Membosankan -_-." Ungkap Chen lalu menyantap makanannya.

Suho tidak memedulikan itu. Ia kini fokus pada sederetan kalimat yang tertulis di layar _handphone_ Baekhyun.

_Kyungsoo bohong. Ah maksud ku tidak sepenuhnya. Ia memang lebih tahu Luhan ketimbang diri mu. Tapi kau mau tau alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia tahu Luhan?_

_Itu karena ..._

_Jongin si hitam menyukai Luhan._

Suho melirik pada Baekhyun dan Chen yang tengah berdebat. Ia juga melirik Kyungsoo yang makan dengan tenang—meski sesekali mengomeli BaekChen yang terus mendebatkan hal – hal tidak penting. Ntah kenapa ia merasa Kyungsoo yang harusnya perlu diperhatikan oleh dirinya dan BaekChen.

"Suho, kau juga jangan melamun saja. Habiskan minuman mu lalu kita pulang."

"N-_ne_." Ia menyeruput minumannya sedikit lalu kembali melihat ke meja Luhan.

Di sana, Sehun dan lainnya tengah tertawa. Bahkan sepertinya di sana terlihat lebih seru karena Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa sampai memukul – mukul meja.

"Jangan diperhatikan terus, Sehun tak akan kemana – mana."

"T-tidak kok." Suho memasang cengiran pada Kyungsoo. Ia rasa ia harus lebih waspada terhadap temannya yang paling pendiam ini.

"Sudah sore, kajja pulang."

**...**

"Kami duluan ya~" Suho melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan Chen yang mulai berjalan pulang. Kini di gerbang tinggal dirinya dan Baekhyun—yang masih menunggu Chanyeol mengeluarkan motornya dari parkiran.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau.. tau dari mana tentang mereka?" tanya Suho yang sudah tidak sabar menahan kekepoannya. Toh lagipula Kyungsoo sudah pulang dan mereka hanya berdua, jadi ia merasa tidak apa menanyakan hal ini pada Baekhyun meski sebenarnya itu hal _privaci_.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo satu sekolah di sekolah menengah, bersama Luhan juga. Tapi jangan marah kalau Kyungsoo hanya menceritakan hal pribadi tentang perasaannya pada Kai hanya pada ku saja. Ku harap kau mengerti."

"Tapi curang sekali kau tak menggodanya." Suho memanyunkan bibirnya, Baekhyun tertawa dibuatnya.

"Tadinya sih ingin. Tapi... setelah dia bilang kalau Kai menyukai Luhan, Aku jadi merasa akan menyakitinya kalau menggodanya." Suho mengerti itu, dia sendiri akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau ia jadi Baekhyun.

"Baekkie ayo kita pulang~"

"Ah Chanyeol sudah memanggil ku. Kau tak apa kan ku tinggal sendiri? Mana Himchan?"

"Dia sepertinya tidak bisa menjemput ku lagi. Aku mungkin akan naik bus lagi."

"Oke, hati – hati, _ne_?" Baekhyun membetulkan letak ranselnya lalu ia hendak melangkah tapi diurungkan kembali. Ia menatap Suho dalam. Membuat Suho melangkah mundur karena takut ditatap seperti itu.

"B-Baekhyun—"

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku saja, tapi semoga tidak terjadi. Hanya saja... hati – hatilah pada Luhan."

"E-eh—"

"Byun Baekhyun~"

"Oke, _pai_~" dan Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Suho tanpa menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Belum pulang?" Suho menoleh, cukup terkejut melihat Sehun berdiri di belakangnya.

"S-Sehun... s-sejak kapan kau di sini?" Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia takut Sehun mendengar percakapannya dengan Baekhyun tadi.

"Baru saja kok. Kau belum pulang?"

"I-iya. Sepertinya adik ku tidak bisa menjemput ku lagi, hehe .." Suho menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Ia jadi salah tinggah sendiri kalau sudah berada di dekat Sehun.

"Oiya, kening mu masih sakit?"

"Eh? Kening?"

"Iya. Coba ku lihat." Sehun mengangkat tangannnya dan hendak menyentuh kening Suho. Suho yang tiba – tiba teringat kejadian tadi di kantin reflek menutup matanya.

"Oh sudah tidak merah lagi kok. Hei.. kenapa kau menutup mata mu? Aku hanya ingin memeriksa kening mu."

"E-eh.." Suho reflek membuka matanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia malu sekali karena sudah berpikir Sehun akan menciumnya lagi. Ah pipinya pasti memerah sekarang.

"Suho pipi mu—"

"Sehun, kami duluan ya~"

"Ah iya, hati – hati ya~" Suho mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Ia bisa melihat Luhan dan Xiumin yang melambaikan tangan pada Sehun.

"Ah itu busnya sudah datang! Kajja!" lagi – lagi Sehun menarik tangannya. Tapi Suho senang akan hal itu. Beruntungnya lagi bus tidak terlalu ramai sore itu, jadi dia dan Sehun bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

"Kau sakit?" Suho sedikit menoleh ke arah Sehun. Matahari yang mulai terbenam membuat langit menjadi warna oranye kemerahan dan posisi duduk Sehun yang dekat dengan jendela terlihat indah karena terkena terpaan sinar matahari sore.

"A-ah iya." Hingga tanpa sadar Suho menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan asal.

"Tidurlah." Sehun berkata sambil menyandarkan kepala Suho ke bahunya. Suho cukup terkejut dan hendak bangun dari posisi itu tapi tangan Sehun mencegahnya, "pipi mu merah sekali. Mata mu juga berkantung. Kurasa kau harus istirahat sekarang." Kembali ingin protes—karena ia takut Sehun bisa merasakan ritme detak jantungnya yang kencang—tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena elusan tangan Sehun di kepalanya membuatnya benar – benar mengantuk.

**...**

"Suho, bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

"E-eh?" Suho mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling.

"I-ini dimana?"

"Di halte dekat rumah mu."

"E-eh?"

"Habisnya kau lelap sekali tidurnya, aku tidak tega untuk membangunkan mu jadi aku hubungi Baekhyun dan menanyakan di mana biasanya kau turun kalau naik bus dan ya .. kita sudah sampai." Suho buru – buru merapikan pakaiannya. Ia segera saja membungkuk beberapa kali untuk minta maaf pada Sehun.

"_Mianhae_, _mianhae_ Sehun."

"Haha.. tidak apa kok."

"T-tapi kau bagaimana?"

Tin tin...

"Hai Suho~"

"Loh, Kai?"

"Nah, aku pulang dengan Kai." Sehun langsung naik ke jok belakang motor Kai. Setelah berpamitan pada Suho, Kai melajukan motornya.

**...**

Setibanya di dalam kamar, Suho langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan melompat – lompat di sana. Ia begitu bahagia hari ini karena Sehun sudah—

"_Hyung_, kau seperti anak kecil saja." Tapi Himchan masuk seenaknya ke dalam kamarnya dan menghancurkan kegembiraannya.

"Aish kau itu kebiasaan sekali sih tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Suho segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan memberikan hadiah jitakan di kepala Himchan.

"Aw, aish. Kau juga sama saja, melompat – lompat di atas tempat tidur seperti masih bocah saja. Nanti kalau jebol bagaimana?" Suho tidak memedulikan hal itu, ia sedang senang sekarang.

"Oiya _hyung_, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Sehun?"

"Baik – baik saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Sepertinya lebih dari itu." Suho mendelik tajam pada adik semata wayangnya itu, ia jadi merasa tengah menghadapi Baekhyun kedua.

Ah ngomong – ngomong soal Baekhyun, dia jadi ingat omongan Baekhyun sebelum pulang tadi.

"_Mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku saja, tapi semoga tidak terjadi. Hanya saja... hati – hatilah pada Luhan."_

"Yak Suho _hyung_!"

"E-eh apa?"

"Aish perlu ku ulangi?"

"Kami hanya teman. Sudah sana keluar! Aku mau mandi." Himchan merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Suho. Jawaban seperti itu sudah diucapkan Suho untuk kesekian kalinya tiap dia bertanya mengenai Sehun.

"_Hyung_.. ayolah.."

"Aku lelah, mau mandi." Dan Suho menutup pintu kamarnya rapat – rapat—dengan tak lupa menguncinya. Ia memang masih kepikiran dengan omongan Baekhyun tapi badannya yang begitu lengket mengharuskannya untuk segera mandi.

**T.B.C**

* * *

Ku pikir ini sudah manis, aku benar - benar pusing memikirkan hal yang manis - manis. Keep review, ne? Dan chapter depan masih akan terus membahas flashback.


	6. Kepingan Cerita

_Hidup ini penuh misteri._

_Hanya Tuhan sebagai penulis cerita makhluk-Nya yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan kita._

_Lewat waktu yang tiap detiknya terus berputar, kita bisa menyusun puzzle kehidupan kita._

_Kumpul dan susun satu per satu kejadian yang telah kita alami._

_Hingga akhirnya terungkap__ kebenaran dari kehidupan yang dulunya tak terlihat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**It's All Lies**

**Chapter 6 – Kepingan Cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: EXO + Himchan B.A.P

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM ent. B.A.P pnya TS ent. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali kepada Allah.

Rating: T

Warn: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), diluar akal, rumit, ribet, aneh, dll.

A/N: setelah sembuh dari sakit, aku baru bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Sampai terbawa mimpi karena baru bisa dilanjut sekarang. Maaf untuk yang sudah menunggu. Tapi ntah, setiap aku melanjutkan cerita ini terasa ada yang mengganjal /curhat dikit/.

Untuk yang meminta pov sehun aku tidak bisa kabulkan karena tujuan ku dari awal ini hanya cerita satu sisi dari Suho dan Himchan.

Happy Reading and Keep review \^o^/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Flashback 2#**

Mata kuliah algoritma yang cukup memusingkan, Suho sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan penjelasan Shim sonsangnim di depan. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri hendak mencari kawan untuk diajak mengobrol.

Sehun.

Suho memicingkan matanya, agak aneh melihat Sehun yang tengah merogoh – rogoh isi tasnya hingga beberapa buku terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sehun, kau cari apa?" Suho tetap berusaha terlihat biasa meski seringaian Baekhyun di sebelah kirinya nampak begitu jelas.

"Eng—sepertinya aku menghilangkan pulpen ku." Jawab Sehun masih dengan tangan merogoh isi tasnya.

Suho hanya bergumam oh, Baekhyun terpekik tertahan melihat sikap sahabatnya itu. Ya bisa diilang Suho cuek.

Tumben.

"Ini pakai pulpen ku saja."

Oh, Baekhyun langsung bernapas lega. Ternyata Suho tidak secuek yang ia kira. Ternyata, Suho meminjamkan Sehun pulpen—

—favoritnya?

"Joonmyun—"

"Apa?" tanya Suho—masih dengan tangan yang terulur ke depan untuk memberikan pulpennya pada Sehun.

"Itukan—"

"Tidak apa." Suho langsung memotong ucapan Baekhyun lagi. Sehun sedikit ragu menerima pulpen itu karena mendengar ada percakapan rahasia antara Suho dan Baekhyun.

"Aku masih ada pulpen yang lain kok." Kata Suho sambil menggoyangkan pulpen warna birunya dengan wajah riang.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sehun dan mulai menulis apa yang tertoreh di papan tulis.

"Sama – sama."

**...**

Kelas berikutnya harusnya sudah mulai lima menit lalu, tapi Lee _sonsangnim_ baru saja mengabarkan dirinya akan sedikit terlambat masuk ke kelas karena masih dalam perjalanan menuju kampus. Sebagai remaja normal yang memang masih suka bermain, hampir seluruh penghuni kelas menggunakan waktu senggang itu untuk membuat kelas gaduh.

Seperti bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar, atau menyalakan laptop lalu menonton film baru bersama – sama, atau juga bermain kartu remi di pojok kelas dengan hukuman ekstrim bagi yang kalah.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Chen, Xiumin, dan Luhan tengah membuat lingkaran di sudut kanan belakang kelas untuk bermain _truth or dare_. Permainan yang sekiranya asyik untuk menjebak kawan sendiri.

"Kami benar boleh ikut bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Luhan sebelum permainan di mulai kembali. Ya memang awalnya Baekhyun hanya bermain dengan teman satu tongkrongannya tapi Luhan dan Xiumin tiba – tiba datang dan minta bergabung.

Baekhyun inginnya menolak, tapi Suho dan Kyungsoo terlalu baik untuk mengijinkan dua makhluk—yang diyakini Baekhyun berbahaya itu—bermain dengan mereka.

"Tentu saja boleh, Lu. _Kajja_ ikut duduk melingkar." Baekhyun sedikit melirik kesal ke Kyungsoo yang menyambut manis mereka. Padahal kan lelaki yang Kyungsoo suka menyukai si rusa; Luhan.

"Ayo putar lagi botolnya!" seru Chen girang. Suho yang memang mendapat giliran untuk memutar botol, mulai menyentuh lalu memutar botol itu.

Tek.

Moncong botol itu berhenti tepat menghadap ke Kyungsoo.

"T _or_ D?" tanya Suho.

"_Dare_."

"Menyanyilah di depan kelas." Pinta Suho. Kyungsoo menganguk lalu mulai berdiri. Menepuk sebentar belakang celananya yang agak kotor karena duduk di lantai, "—Kyungsoo." Panggil Suho lagi. Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Suho.

"Ya?"

"Lagunya untuk orang yang kau suka, ya?"

"E-eh—" mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu, Baekhyun dan Chen terkikik sedang Luhan dan Xiumin hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Ya sudah sana cepat." Usir Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Ehm mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Mulai Kyungsoo, "—aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang _special_." berdehem untuk mengusir kegugupan.

"Waaa..."

"Siapa orangnya?" seru salah satu temannya.

"R-rahasia."

"Ah Kyungsoo tidak asyik nih." Kata temannya yang lain.

Kyungsoo hanya memasang senyumnnya. Mencoba menghiraukan bisik – bisik temannya, ia mulai menarik napas, matanya bergerak kesembarang arah mencari sosok yang disukainya—Kai.

_Kai, lagu ini untuk mu._

Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi.

**.**

**Aku mencintai mu, aku mencintai mu, aku mencintai mu**

**Bahkan jika aku mengatakan itu seribu kali, itu tidak cukup**

**Aku merindukan mu, aku merindukan mu, aku rindu pada mu**

**Setiap saat, aku sangat merindukan mu**

**Aku memanggil mu dan memanggil mu. Wajah mu terus ada**

**Jika aku berharap dan berharap. Akankah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku suatu hari nanti?**

**Kau satu - satunya yang tidak tahu bahwa itu aku**

**Orang yang hanya akan mencintaimu adalah aku**

**Di dunia seperti ini, dimana kita bertemu. Ini seperti sebuah keajaiban bagiku**

**Ini kisah cinta yang hanya untuk diberitahukan kepadamu**

**Sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana dia mencintai hanya untuk satu orang**

**Hal ini cuma aku yang selalu mencinta dan tak seorang pun yang tahu tentang diriku**

**aku menyanyikan lagu cinta ini hanya untuk mu**

**Sebuah lagu yang hanya dapat didengar olehmu**

**Aku akan selalu berada disisi mu**

**Akulah yang hanya akan bernyanyi untuk mu**

**Inilah lagu cinta**

**Sunny & Luna - It's Me (lirik indonesia)**

**.**

"Huwahh bagus Kyungsoo~" sorak – sorak pujian pada Kyungsoo mulai terdengar setelah ia menyelesaikan lagu itu. Badannya dibungkukan beberapa kali sebelum kembali ke tempatnya duduk untuk mulai bermain.

"Sekarang aku yang putar ya." Katanya seperti tak ada beban. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Suho yang bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Mata mereka juga sesekali melirik ke sudut kelas yang lain—tempat dimana Kai dkk berada—untuk memastikan pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak sedang menatap tajam Kyungsoo atau hal lainnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut khawatir yang begitu kentara. Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan lalu memutar botol.

Dan kali ini moncong botol itu berhenti tepat menghadap ke Luhan.

"T _or_ D?" tanya Xiumin.

"_Truth_."

Atmosfer berbeda langsung dirasakan setelah Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin. Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo lagi – lagi dengan pandangan khawatir. Otaknya sibuk menerka – nerka pertanyaan apa yang akan ditanyakan Kyungsoo ke Luhan.

Kyungsoo itu pemuda polos—kelewat polos malah—dan Luhan itu rusa berbulu serigala. Meski memang akhirnya Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan jujur, pasti kejujurannya menyakitkan.

"Luhan eng—suka siapa di kelas ini?" Baekhyun menganga, Suho dan Chen melotot kaget. Xiumin hanya menatap Kyungsoo datar dan Luhan memberikannya sebuah smirk.

_Kena kau _–Luhan.

"Kenapa kau mau tau hal pribadi ku, Kyungsoo?" Luhan menegapkan duduknya, matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata bulat nan besar milik Kyungsoo.

_Lihat mata itu, begitu polos dan mudah ditebak. _–Baekhyun.

"Hanya mau tau saja." Nadanya terdengar cuek, tapi kilatan pada matanya begitu kentara rasa penasaran.

"OS." Singkat namun cukup membuat empat orang di sana berjengit kaget.

OS itu berarti kan—

"Oh Sehun, kalau mau tau lebih jelas." Santai dan percaya diri, itulah yang ditangkap empat sekawan—Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, dan Chen.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliran ku kan yang memutar botolnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, sepertinya ia masih _shock_ dengan jawaban Luhan.

_Itu terlalu jujur. _–Kyungsoo_._

Dia melirik Suho yang duduk di antara Chen dan Baekhyun. Raut wajahnya tampak—ah Kyungsoo tak ingin membicarakannya.

"Wah berhentinya di Baekhyun." Seru Xiumin, membuat perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan ke botol yang berapa di depan mereka.

"Sana cium Chanyeol." Semua reflek menoleh ke Luhan. Yang jadi pusat perhatian hanya diam dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Ku rasa seharusnya kau bertanya T _or_ D dulu pada Baekhyun, Lu." Xiumin mencoba membela Baekhyun. Luhan mendelikkan matanya dan Xiumin membalasnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bernyanyi di depan kelas saja." Potong Suho, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Yang memutar botolnya kan aku, jadi aku yang putuskan. Lagipula bernyanyi itu tidak seru." Luhan merajuk, bibirnya dimajukan beberapa senti. Kyungsoo dan Chen hanya diam saja, Baekhyun? Dia sudah menatap Luhan dengan pandangan berapi – api.

"B-Baek—" merasakan aura hitam di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo menegur Baekhyun, "Baekhyun—"

"Iya, aku akan mencium Chanyeol." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chen yang mencoba menenangkannya. Ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol—yang tengah memetik gitar di sudut kelas yang lain.

"Di depan kelas ya ciumnya."

Tap.

Baekhyun berhenti. Tangannya terkepal ingin segera menghadiahi sebuah bogem mentah ke wajah cantik pemuda yang dijuluki pangeran rusa itu.

Tapi Baekhyun kan sudah tau siapa itu Luhan dan dia akan tetap menurutinya.

"Chanyeol, ayo sini ikut aku." Katanya—sedikit kasar—pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terperangah, dia merasa Baekhyun tengah dilanda emosi.

"Wow wow.. sabar Byunbaek." Tidak peduli, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol—membawanya ke depan kelas dan berdiri di sana.

"Hey semuanya, tolong perhatiannya sebentar." Baekhyun mengawalinya dengan meminta perhatian, seperti Kyungsoo tadi. Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelahnya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"B-baekhyun, jangan!" larang Kyungsoo—setengah berteriak, tapi suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar karena kelas yang agak berisik.

"Aku akan melakukan suatu aksi yang seru dan menyenangkan mata kalian." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan mata fokus menatap Luhan.

"B-Baekhyun apa yang—"

Dan waktu terasa begitu bergerak lambat—sangat lambat di kelas itu. Chanyeol sendiri bisa merasakan ketika kerah kemejanya dicengkram oleh jemari lentik Baekhyun dan ditarik kasar juga oleh tangan Baekhyun. Membuat badannya merendah yang dengan secara otomatis mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Maaf Chanyeol." Lalu benda kenyal nan dingin milik Baekhyun tertempel sempurna di bibirnya. Tak ada lumatan, hanya menempel kemudian terlepas—

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, PARK CHANYEOL, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

—saat lengkingan amarah Lee _sonsangnim_ terdengar menggema di dalam kelas.

**...**

"Sial, tidak seharusnya aku menuruti permintaan si rusa itu." Baekhyun melempar tasnya asal ke atas meja kantin dengan kasar, dia baru saja selesai terkena wejangan—yang sebagian isinya omelan—dari Lee _sonsangnim_ di ruang dosen bersama Chanyeol, tentunya.

Suho menepuk – nepuk pundaknya menyuruhnya tabah lalu duduk, di ikuti Kyungsoo dan Chen yang juga menggumamkan kata penenang untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun." Yang dipanggil menoleh, sedikit terkejut karena yang memanggilnya adalah sosok yang baru saja diambil ciuman pertamanya. _Well_, Baekhyun tahu itu setelah dirinya dan Chanyeol keluar dari ruang dosen.

"C-chanyeol aku—benar – benar minta maaf soal yang tadi." Chanyeol terkekeh, menyunggingkan _creepy smile_nya seperti biasa lalu mengusak pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa kok. Aku senang malah."

"_WHAT_?"

"Chanyeol!"

"Nah, aku sudah dipanggil oleh kawanan ku, sampai bertemu nanti di parkiran, _ne_?" sekali lagi mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun kemudian ia berlalu pergi.

"Duh Byunbaek kenapa tidak kau terima saja cintanya si tiang listrik itu?" Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada Chen yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya terkepal hendak memberikan hadiah manis pada teman berwajah kotaknya itu, tapi Suho segera melerai mereka berdua.

"Tapi tetap saja, Luhan itu—Ish, dia kenapa jadi berubah seperti itu sih?" Baekhyun menggerutu lagi, _jjangmyeon_ yang tersaji di depannya nampak tidak menarik.

"Berubah? Memang dulu Luhan itu seperti apa?" Suho bertanya dengan wajah polos, Kyungsoo terbatuk, Baekhyun yang—sepertinya—salah bicara buru – buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah tidak, mungkin perasaan ku saja." Katanya sambil memasang cengiran polosnya.

"Tapi kata Xiumin, kau dan Kyungsoo memang dulu satu sekolah dengan Luhan kan?" Baekhyun merutuk, Kyungsoo tersedak lagi dan Suho semakin bingung.

"Hei kau dekat dengan Xiumin ya?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"E-eh itu—" Chen merona, ah satu lagi teman mereka yang terkena panah cupid.

"_Aigoo_ Chenchen akhirnya jatuh cinta juga." Baekhyun menggoda, Kyungsoo memasang seringaian, Suho tersenyum—ikut gembira.

"Sejak kapan?" Baekhyun menyikutnya, Kyungsoo menyeringai semakin lebar. Chen yang ditanya terus merona sambil geleng – geleng kepala.

"Eh.. ku tanya sejak kapan."

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, jangan dipaksa." Lerai Suho akhirnya.

"N-nanti kalau sudah lebih jauh aku ceritakan." Ah Chen teryata tidak tahan juga digoda terus oleh teman – temannya. Dia mulai menyerah.

"Traktir sekalian kalau sudah jadian, ya?" sambung Kyungsoo.

"Aish .. iya – iya."

"Anak pintar."

**...**

"Byunbaek." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, setelah memberi isyarat pada tiga temannya ia menghampiri Luhan dan Xiumin yang tengah berdiri di dekat salah satu kursi kantin yang lain.

"Apa? Masih belum puas juga?" tanyanya, sarkastik.

"Ow ow ow, jangan marah! Aku kan hanya membantu Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya." Baekhyun menajamkan tatapannya ke Luhan, Xiumin yang berada di antara mereka sudah mulai merasa ngeri sendiri.

"Kau masih dendam padaku, huh?"

"Dendam? Dendam untuk apa? Aku sudah _move on_ tuh." Gigi Baekhyun bergemerutuk. Luhan memberikan _smirk_ pada Baekhyun. Satu langkah maju, Luhan mendekatkan dirinya ke Baekhyun. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

"Yang dulu biarlah berlalu, Byunbaek." Jemarinya bergerak, mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun, "—aku dulu memang menyukai si tiang listrik bodoh itu. Tapi sekarang—" _smirk_nya semakin lebar, tangannya sudah diturunkan dan dilipat di depan dada, "aku menyukai Oh Sehun." Mendorong—sedikit—kasar tubuh Baekhyun lalu berlalu dengan Xiumin.

_Ck, sialan kau Xi Luhan_, desisnya dengan jari – jari tangan yang terkepal erat.

**...**

"Suho, kau belum pulang?" Suho sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba – tiba. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kikuk—karena salah tingkah—lalu menggeleng.

"Menunggu jemputan?" tanyanya lagi.

"T-tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menunggu—"

—_kamu Oh Sehun bodoh._

"—bus. Ya, bus."

"Oh." Suho menggerutu dalam hati. Dia mengharapkan jawaban lain selain gumaman 'oh'. Seperti ajakan pulang bersama misalnya. Bukan hanya gumaman 'oh'.

Tin tin.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar. Sedikit memecah keheningan antara Suho dan Sehun. Seorang pemuda membuka pintu mobil bagian kemudi lalu melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Sehunnie~" Sehun balas melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda itu. Kalau dilihat – lihat, Suho nampak mengenalinya.

"Oh, ada Suho juga ya."

_Oh, Luhan._

"Hai Luhan." Sapanya, terpaksa.

"Sedang menunggu Himchan?"

"Eh?" Suho membulatkan matanya, Luhan tertawa.

"Aku tau dari Sehun. Katanya kamu suka dijemput adik mu yang namanya Himchan itu, kan?"

"I-iya begitu." Suho sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun tapi pemuda itu diam saja.

"Belum datang jemputannya ya?" kali ini Xiumin yang bertanya, ia baru saja turun dari jok penumpang—meski matanya tidak menatap Suho secara langsung karena sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Eng—tidak, aku mau pulang naik bus saja."

"Oh, kalau begitu kita duluan, ya?"

"Kita?" Suho mengerjapkan matanya lucu, matanya sedikit panas kala melihat tangan Luhan yang merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Iya. Aku, Xiumin, dan Sehun. Atau Suho mau bareng juga? Ku dengar rumah mu dan rumah Sehun itu searah kan?"

"I-iya."

"Aku juga tau itu dari Sehun." Sekarang tangan Luhan mengusak pucuk kepala Sehun, Suho jadi risih melihatnya.

"Jadi, mau bareng?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Eng—tidak usah deh. Aku naik bus saja, aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Yasudah, kita duluan ya. Hati – hati." Xiumin masuk ke mobil duluan ke bagian penumpang di jok belakang—setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Suho. Disusul Luhan yang masuk ke jok kemudi dan Sehun yang masuk ke jok di sebelah kemudi.

Ya Tuhan, Suho panas sekali saat melihat Luhan—yang ntah dengan sengaja atau tidak—memakaikan _sitbelt_ ke Sehun dengan wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

"_Bye bye_ Joonmyun~"

**...**

"Sehun, maaf." Suho bergumam dengan kepala ditundukkan. Hatinya merutuki kebodohannya memilih untuk tidak tidur semalam karena mendengarkan curhatan adiknya tentang kegiatannya di sekolah.

Ia baru sadar yang dilakukannya salah ketika bangun di pagi hari dan mendapati dirinya masih mengenakan piyama—dengan sedikit lelehan air liur yang mulai mengering di sudut bibirnya—yang harusnya dirinya sudah duduk manis di kelas Kwon _sonsangnim_.

"Ini buku mu ku kembalikan." harusnya buku Sehun sudah dari kemarin dikembalikan ke pemiliknya, harusnya ia tidak usah mengikuti saran Baekhyun—untuk menahan buku itu lebih lama agar nanti Sehun yang menghampirinya dan memintanya sendiri.

Tidak, harusnya dia tau kalau dia lebih mengenal Sehun dan Sehun adalah orang—yang bisa dibilang—cuek dengan barang – barangnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, Suho." Luhan mengambil buku yang disodorkan Suho lalu memasukkannya ke tas Sehun. _Hell_, kenapa Luhan bertindak seperti—oke, Suho tidak mau menjelaskannya.

"Sehun, kau marah?" Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia takut sekali Sehun marah karena dari tadi Sehun hanya diam saja.

"Tidak kok, Suho. Sehun bukan orang seperti itu." Luhan lagi yang membalas, Suho semakin yakin kalau Sehun marah padanya.

"K-kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ya?" pamit Suho akhirnya. Sedikit tersaruk pergi dari tempat itu karena Sehun masih tak merespon dan lagi, Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya.

**...**

"Mau pulang naik bus lagi?" Suho hampir saja terpekik kaget. Tangannya mengurut dada kala matanya menangkap Sehun sebagai orang yang menggangu aktifitas melamunnya barusan.

"I-iya. Sehun tidak bareng Luhan?" kegugupan itu datang lagi. Selalu saja Suho merasakan debaran jantungnya berlebihan tiap jaraknya dengan Sehun hanya terpaut beberapa senti.

"Tidak, dia ada urusan."

"Oh." Suho memilin ujung kemejanya. Lama – lama dia jadi terlihat seperti anak perempuan yang tengah dilanda rasa bernama cinta.

Detik berikutnya hening. Bus yang biasa mereka tumpangi juga tak kunjung menampakan diri. Suho semakin merasa suasana antara dia dan Sehun _awkward_.

"Eng—Sehun." Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut dengan gumaman. Suho semakin gugup.

_Jantung ku masih ada. Jantung ku masih ada._

"Soal buku itu aku benar – benar minta maaf."

"Buku?" sebelah alisnya terangkat, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Tadi aku mengembalikan buku mu, Sehun."

"Oh iya? Kapan?"

"Tadi, saat di pendopo taman belakang. Saat—kau dan Luhan—"

"Oh, itu aku sedang pakai _headset_." Potong Sehun cepat setelah bisa mengingat apa yang dilakukannya saat di pendopo bersama Luhan, "aku kira kau mengobrol dengan Luhan, jadi aku diam saja. Maaf ya. Haha.."

"Emh -_- pantas saja."

"Iya tidak apa. Luhan untungnya meminjamkan buku kosongnya untuk ku jadi aku langsung mengerjakan ulang tugas ku." Ntah Suho yang memang punya kelainan mata atau tidak, tapi Suho melihat rona tipis di pipi putih Sehun.

_Atau memang karena terlalu putih, aliran darah Sehun sampai terlihat begitu, ya?_

"Halo Sehunnie, halo Suho." Suho sedikit menggerutu, Luhan sepertinya akan panjang umur karena datang disaat yang—tidak—tepat.

"H-halo Luhan."

"Sehun, kebetulan sekali kamu di sini. Ayo kita pulang bareng lagi."

"Tidak jadi pestanya?"

"Tidak, si Kevin itu memang payah. Suho, kami duluan ya~" Suho hanya melambaikan tangannya kikuk. Lagi – lagi Sehun direbut Luhan. Lagi – lagi dia tidak bisa mencegah kepergian Sehun, dan lagi – lagi Luhan memakaikan _sitbelt_ Sehun dengan jarak yang dekat.

_Argh, menyebalkan!_

**...**

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Hei, sudah malam._

Suho sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya malam itu. Sepertinya keberuntungan kali ini berpihak padanya karena tugas tidak lagi mengganggu aktifitasnya untuk _online_ dan memang pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Sehun juga tengah _online_ malam itu.

**Oh Sehun**

_Hai juga, Suhojaro. Ini memang sudah malam. Tidak mungkin ada bulan di siang hari kan?_

Kali ini Suho terkikik, sepertinya Sehun mempunyai selera humor yang bagus juga.

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Lucu :p_

_Tapi sayang tidak ada bintangnya u.u_

**Oh Sehun**

_Tidak, kau salah!_

_Bintangnya ada tapi sekarang _chatting_ dengan ku._

Suho memukul – mukul meja belajarnya—kesenangan. Sehun memang selalu bisa membuatnya gila.

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Mana bisa bintang_ chatting_, bodoh :p_

**Oh Sehun**

_Bisa, buktinya dia sedang_ chat _dengan ku._

_Oiya, aku sedang_ download film_. Mau nonton?_

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Apa?_ Film_ serial atau_ movie_?_

**Oh Sehun**

_Serial. Detektive Conan, hehe ..._

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Ah tidak seru._

_Detektive Conan itu lebih enak baca komiknya sambil mengkhayal jadi Ran :D_

**Oh Sehun**

_Sial, kalau begitu biar aku yang jadi Kaito Kid-nya biar bisa mencuri hati mu._

_Kekekekeke_

Suho _shock_—sekaligus senang. Tangannya kembali memukul – mukul meja sambil menggeram kesenangan.

_Aku harus balas apa?_

**Sehun is signed off.**

"Loh?"

Drrtt drrtt..

Suho melirik ponselnya di sebelah kanan _mouse_ yang masih setia dipegangnya. Matanya sedikit menyipit untuk melihat nama penelepon.

Kyungsoo _calling_...

Pip.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Joonmyun, ku dengar dari Chen—yang sebenarnya dari Xiumin, akhir – akhir ini Sehun dan Luhan pulang bersama ya?"

"Iya." Suho hanya menjawab singkat, rasanya kesal sekali kalau menyangkut Luhan.

"Dan kau tidak mencegahnya?"

"Aku tidak ada hak untuk itu."

"Emh begini—" Suho merasakan keheningan yang cukup lama setelah itu. Ia rasa mungkin Kyungsoo ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu tapi ia perlu mencari kata yang tepat.

"Kyung—"

"Ini harusnya tidak aku beritahukan, tapi—" jeda sejenak, terdengar helaan napas lelah di seberang, "—kurasa kau harus mengetahuinya."

"Apa?" Suho sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Belakangan ini—semenjak Luhan memperlihatkan dirinya di depan Suho, ia jadi merasa hubungannya dengan Sehun akan tidak baik – baik saja.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja sih. Tapi—"

"Kyung, kau terlalu banyak memberi jeda." Potong Suho, kesal.

"Haha ... maaf." Kyungsoo tertawa, Suho mendengus. "ku rasa Luhan ingin merebut Sehun dari mu."

"Ap—uhuk—" Suho terbatuk, air yang baru saja diteguknya—untuk menenangkan pikiran—tersembur keluar hingga membuat bajunya basah.

"Ya kita kan tahu kalau Luhan menyukai Sehun—waktu bermain _truth or dare_, dan siapapun tau kalau orang yang tengah jatuh cinta selalu berusaha dekat dengan orang yang dia suka."

"Tapi kau dengan Kai malu – malu kucing, Kyung."

"_WHAT_—oh, dasar _Bacon_ tidak bisa menjaga rahasia!" Suho tertawa mendengar ocehan marah di seberang. Satu sama, dia balas perbuatan Kyungsoo yang tadi.

"Kau juga salah tidak memberitahu ku—dan Chen, tentunya."

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah tau kan? Hh.. sejak kapan?"

"Rahasia!"

"Aish kau—asdfghjkl—"

"Ah Kyung maaf aku harus mengakhiri ini karena—"

"Kau mau _online_? Di waktu yang hampir menunjukkan tengah malam?"

"Y-ya." Suho baru saja akan menutup sambungan teleponnya kalau suara terpekik Kyungsoo tidak mengangetkannya—dan membuatnya penasaran. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau harus _online_ sekarang, cepat!" masih tersambung, Suho _log in_ dan cukup _shock_ ketika melihat sebuah foto yang baru saja diunggah Sehun ke dunia maya.

"Ish apa – apaan si Sehun itu? Menjijikkan!" Racau Kyungsoo.

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Sehun, kau masih di sana?_

Lama sekali Sehun membalas. Suho sibuk memeriksa kebenaran dari foto itu.

_Foto itu benar – benar nyata._

**Oh Sehun**

_Maaf ya tadi aku_ offline_ mendadak._

**Kim Joonmyun**

Tidak apa...

**Oh Sehun**

_Suho, bagaimana foto aku dan Sehun?  
_

Suho menyerngit, ia bukan heran dengan sumpah serapah Kyungsoo yang masih terdengar lewat sambungan telepon. Dia heran karena sepertinya Sehun bersama dengan orang lain.

**Oh Sehun**

_Ini aku, Luhan._

_Bagaimana fotonya? Baru saja diambil beberapa menit yang lalu loh!_

**Kim Joonmyun**

_Oh, hai Luhan~_

_Mesra sekali_

Suho merutuk, menyumpah serapahi rusa berbulu serigala itu. Dan kenapa juga bisa – bisanya Sehun mau berfoto dengan Luhan dengan pose Luhan mencium pipi Sehun.

_Aish, benar kata Kyungsoo; menjijikan!_

**Oh Sehun**

_Terima kasih. Ah sudah malam, Sehun harus tidur dan kau juga harus tidur kan?_

_Sampai jumpa besok di kampus. Bye~_

**Sehun is signed off.**

"Halo Kyungsoo?" mata Suho mulai berkaca – kaca. Tangannya sibuk mengelapi sudut matanya yang mulai berair.

"Y-ya? Kau baik – baik saja?"

"Luhan ternyata datang ke rumah Sehun. Aku sakit, Kyung. Hiks.."

"J-Joonmyun—" Suho tidak peduli lagi omongan Kyungsoo di sambungan telepon. Ia jatuh terbaring di ranjangnya dengan uraian air mata.

**...**

"Luhan, bisa kita bicara?" tawa dari bibir _peach_ itu sontak berhenti. Kepala mungilnya bergerak menoleh pada sosok ber_eyeliner_ yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Senyum disunggingkan, ia menyuruh temannya yang berpipi tembam untuk duluan ke lantai tiga—kelas berikutnya.

"Tentu saja, Byunbaek. _Anything for you_." Baekhyun meringis jijik. Segera saja ia membawa Luhan ke toilet yang ada di lantai itu untuk berbicara empat mata. "Selera mu dari dulu selalu toilet, Baek. Tidak ada tempat lain kah?"

"Jangan mengulur – ngulur waktu, Xiao Lu. Aku sedang tidak ingin main – main." Luhan berdecih pelan. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya bersandar di dinding toilet. Tangannya terlipat rapi di depan dada. Berlagak sombong.

"Ya, sekarang, apa mau mu?

"Jauhi Sehun."

"Wow wow.. apa – apaan ini? Itu sama saja kau mengintimidasi hati ku, Byunbaek."

"Aku menyesal terlalu mengenal mu, Xi Luhan. Tapi aku bersyukur dulu pernah melihat sisi baik dari mu. Tapi Luhan, jangan libatkan Suho dalam masalah ini." Baekhyun menghela pasrah. Tubuhnya ikut disandarkan ke dinding toilet di belakangnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum kala menyadari dia bisa mengobrol sedekat—walau dengan suasana tegang—dengan Luhan, teman lamanya.

"Suho? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya kalau Sehun tidak menceritakan semua tentangnya pada ku." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun—yang masih dengan posisi bersandarnya, di bagian lain dinding toilet.

"Tapi maaf, sepertinya Sehun memang terlalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan dia—bodoh." Luhan sedikit menarik bibirnya ke samping. Mengingat bagaimana ia juga dulu pernah menyukai sesosok bodoh di sekolah menengah. _Lucu_, pikirnya.

"Tapi Lu, kau tidak bisa menyamakan Sehun dengan—engh... Chanyeol." Baekyun sedikit mengerang ketika menyebutkan nama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang masih terus menunggu cintanya.

"Tidak. Biar bagaimana pun Sehun bukan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bukan Sehun dan aku—" Luhan menggeretakan gigi – giginya. Ia selalu begini kala dilanda kebimbangan. "—aku menyukai Sehun, bukan Chanyeol. Bukan." Luhan sedikit meremas rambutnya dengan jemarinya. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan—ntahlah, Baekhyun pun sekarang bingung dia harus bersikap seperti apa.

Tapi dia cukup tau kalau Luhan juga memiliki sisi rapuh. Dan sekarang ia cukup senang bisa melihat sisi rapuh itu. Satu sisi yang memang inilah Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menjauhi Sehun." Luhan memasang mimik wajah jahatnya lagi, Baekhyun sedikit menyesal karena sudah senang duluan melihat sisi rapuh Luhan tadi. "Aku dulu memang bisa mengikhlaskan Chanyeol untuk mu. Tapi untuk Sehun, tidak! Suruh Suho cari yang lain."

"Yak kau!" Baekhyun jadi tersulut emosinya. Ini memang bukan masalah masa lalu lagi—antara dirinya, Luhan, dan Chanyeol. Tapi ada orang baru diantara mereka—Sehun dan Suho. Dan sialnya semua begitu berarti untuk Baekhyun—meski Luhan seakan menjadi musuhnya sekarang.

"Kau tau bagaimana aku kan, Byunbaek? Jadi ya daripada teman baru mu yang dijuluki guardian itu semakin sakit hati melihat kedekatan ku dengan Sehun, suruh dia jauhi dan lupakan Sehun! _arasseo_?" Baekhyun tidak merespon lagi, dia hanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya menatap punggung Luhan yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu toilet.

"Hiks hiks ..." tercekat, ia tersadar dan langsung menggedor – gedor salah satu pintu toilet yang tertutup. Salahkan pendengarannya yang tajam dan salahkan dirinya yang terlalu tau suara tangis siapa itu.

"Joonmyun, buka pintunya!"

**...**

"Suho, pulang naik bus lagi?" kali ini Suho tidak terkejut. Tidak tau, Sehun jadi samar dimatanya. Seperti ada hal yang mengatakan kalau dia dan Sehun memang tidak pantas untuk dekat lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Tidak, aku menunggu adik ku untuk menjemput."

"Wah sayang sekali ya, tadinya aku mau pulang bersama mu." Jujur, Suho agak menyesal mendengar pengakuan Sehun barusan. Tapi_ well_, dia butuh ketenangan—setelah apa yang ia dengar sendiri di toilet tadi.

"Maaf ya, mungkin lain kali."

Hening.

Hanya suara hembusan angin sore yang terdengar. Suho menghela napas, pelan. Sedikit mengangkat pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat waktu.

_Kenapa lama sekali?_

"Semalam Luhan ke rumah ku." Suho hanya diam, ia memang selalu diam kalau menyangkut tentang Luhan, "maaf ya kita tidak bisa mengobrol lama di dunia maya semalam."

"Tidak apa."

"Oiya, maaf soal kemarin." Suho sedikit menoleh, ia dapat melihat wajah Sehun dari samping.

_Sehun.. tampan._

"Aku memang suka bercerita pada Luhan karena ya—dia tidak suka kalau setelah ia cerita, aku tidak menceritakan tentang kehidupan ku. Jadi ya, aku menceritakan tentang kau."

"A-aku?" Suho menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya karena hidup ku datar – datar saja sih. Berbeda dengan mu yang mempunyai adik yang kata mu—"

"—menyebalkan tapi dapat menjadi penghibur yang baik disaat bersamaan." Sambung Suho lalu mereka tertawa.

"Ya, jadi aku menceritakan saja tentang mu dan beberapa teman lainnya ditambah sedikit cerita tentang keluarga ku."

"Oh."

Tin tin

"Ah itu jemputan ku sudah datang." Suho menunjuk seorang pemuda yang tengah menaiki motor ninja berwarna merah menyala beberapa meter di depan mereka. "Aku duluan ya, Sehun." Sehun membalas lambaian tangan Suho. Bus yang biasa ditumpanginya juga sudah terlihat di ujung jalan.

Ckit...

Langkah Sehun berhenti. Sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah berhenti di depannya.

"Mau pulang?" tanya Luhan setelah menurunkan setengah kaca mobil.

"Iya."

"Ayo bareng." Sehun mengangguk setuju. Ia membuka pintu bagian penumpang di jok depan dan masuk.

Suho—yang sebenarnya belum pulang—mengelap sudut matanya yang berair. Sedikit tersenyum kecut karena lagi – lagi melihat Luhan yang memakaikan _sitbelt_ Sehun dengan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

_Mungkin kalau sudah berpacaran mereka akan benar – benar berciuman, ya?_

"_Hyung_, mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ah iya. Ayo."

**...**

"_Joonmyun."_ Suho hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Matanya memang menatap langit – langit kamarnya, tapi pikirannya melayang – layang ntah kemana.

"_Ku kira kau tidak mau mengangkat telepon ku. Tapi—"_

"Langsung ke inti saja, Byunbaek." Memotong cepat ucapan Baekhyun diseberang telepon, ia menghela napas. Ia jadi ingat pembicaraan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan tadi siang di toilet. Ah, kenapa juga dia mau menerima panggilan dari Baekhyun? Padahal kan dia tadi sedang marah pada temannya yang super bawel itu.

"_Ini tentang—begini, aku, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan err—Chanyeol adalah teman dari sekolah menengah. Aku dan Kyungsoo dulu satu kelas di kelas satu lalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan di kelas dua."_ Suho mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap. Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia mendengarkan penjelasan temannya itu.

"_Aku baru tau kalau Luhan menyukai Chanyeol saat pembagian raport. Aku melihat Luhan berlari ke atap sambil menangis dan saat kutanya kenapa, dia hanya bilang agar aku menjaga Chanyeol dengan baik. Seminggu setelahnya Kyungsoo menelepon ku dan bilang Luhan akan pulang ke China."_

"Lalu Chanyeol bagaimana?" terdengar helaan napas di sana. Suho tetap diam menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menyela dan terlalu banyak bertanya.

"_Dia itu bodoh. Sangat bodoh! Dia malah menyatakan perasaannya pada ku saat hari kelulusan."_

"Dan kau tolak?"

"_Tentu saja. Biar bagaimana pun juga aku tetap menyayangi Luhan dan tak ingin menyakitinya."_

"Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya tidak menyerah, Baek." Helaan napas lagi. Suho mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk bersedekap di atas tempat tidurnya.

"_Iya aku tau. Tapi Luhan tetap teman ku, Myun. Kau, Kyungsoo, dan juga Chen, kalian adalah teman ku."_

"Tapi Luhan sudah—" kali ini Suho yang menghela napas, "—menyukai Sehun."

"_Tidak, Myun. Dia menyukai Sehun karena Sehun itu—"_

"Tidak Byunbaek. Chanyeol memang bodoh seperti Sehun—ku akui itu. Tapi perasaannya kan—"

"_Jangan diteruskan. Kau suka sekali menyaiti diri mu sendiri."_ Suho tersenyum miris. Ah, air mata baru saja menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Tapi Baek, sebenarnya kau itu... eng—bagaimana ya?"

"_Apanya? Sebenarnya apa?"_

"Kau itu sebenarnya menyukai Chanyeol—atau tidak?"

Hening. Lama sekali. Suho sudah mulai dibuat kesal lagi oleh temannya yang satu itu.

"_Mungkin aku juga bodoh seperti Chanyeol, tapi ku akui—"_

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya meremas – remas ujung seprai—geregetan.

"—_aku menyukai Chanyeol."_

**T.B.C**

* * *

Tak terasa ini sudah melebihi 5 chapter. Padahal tadinya ku kira cukup lima chapter maka semuanya akan selesai. Satu masalah lain—yang tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya—terungkap. Aku pernah sesekali melihat ChanLu moment dan aku berpikir untuk memasukkan ChanLuBaek konflik di sini. Tambah bingung ya? Huhuhu.. Maaf. Aku memang orang yang plin plan, makanya aku selalu berpikir untuk menyudahi membuat fanfic berchapter karena jujur, fokusnnya selalu terbang kemana – mana. Bahkan terkadang aku terlalu tenggelam dalam cerita.

**Special thanks to:**

**Chapter 1:**

_Daelogic, BoemWonkyu'98, Strawberry'Lawllipop, enchris.727, NN, Kim Panda, hatakehanahungry, ichizenkazi. _

**Chapter 2:**

_Enchris.727, HyunieWoo, ichizenkazi, BoemWonkyu'98, ShizukaPark, hatakehanahungry, zie, daelogic._

**Chapter 3:**

_Daelogic, hatakehanahungry, Lee Seungtae, enchris.727, ichizenkazi, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Riyoung Kim, mitatitu, Sisca'Chan, ShizukaPark, HyunChan. _

**Chapter 4:**

_Ichizenkazi, Riyoung Kim, Kim Mika, mitatitu, daelogic, weishemee, FanMyun, mitchi, Kim Panda, enchris.727, HyunChan._

**Chapter 5:**

**Daelogic**: suho emang—mestinya—uke sejati kak. Muka sama suara sinkron cewek gitu sih. Haha... Adoh kak, itu chatting curhat sebenarnya, jadi malu (?). makasih reviewnya kak /cipok basah/.

**Mitchikyu**: haha... kamu pernah ngerasain? Sama dong kita /toss/. Kris emang brengsek banget. Gak tau diri dia, ntar diaduin ke yixing baru tau. Haha.. makasih udah review /ketjup jauh/.

**Enchris.727**: sehun ngga php. Jangan gitu sama baby nya luhan /halah/. Maaf ya aku ngga bisa ngabulin pov sehun karena ini emang cerita Cuma diambil dari sisi suho doang. Kalau soal HunHo bersatu liat aja nanti ya, haha... masih ada tao sama kris kan? Makasih reviewnya /ketjup basah/.

**Ichizenkazi**: haha .. sehun ngga php. Bener! Dia Cuma kurang peka doang. Soal cipok itu bener apa ngga ngg.. bener ngga ya? Haha ... mungkin bener suho Cuma ngayal /plak/. Makasih dede reviewnya /cipok basah/.

**Riyoung kim**: makasih reviewnya. Ini udah dilanjut ya^^

**Mitatitu**: nah, ini udah diceritain yah awal hancur hubungan SeHo. Hoho... makasih reviewnya /peluk/

**hyunieWoo**: iya, kenapa ya malah ngga jadian? Tampol aja sehunnya /eh/. Haha .. makasih reviewnya /cium/

**Kim Mika**: sinyal? Haha ... mulai musim hujan nih, sinyalnya mulai ngaco (?). Suhojaro itu setahuku pelindung. Iya itu artinya sepertinya, pernah baca tapi lupa dimana, haha.. makasih reviewnya /peluk/.

Makasih reviewnya dan saya harap review lagi di chap ini (-/\-). Maaf yang empat chapter sebelumnya ngga dibales karena baru sempet di chapter ini doang, huhuhu T_T. Maaf juga kalau ada salah nama atau ada yang terlewat ya /deepbow/


	7. Chapter 7

**chenma present ...**

**It's All Lies**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: EXO, HimUp B.A.P, Boyfriend.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM ent. B.A.P pnya TS ent. Boyfriend punya Starship ent. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali kepada Allah.

Rating: T

Warn: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), diluar akal, rumit, ribet, aneh, dll.

A/N: tidak ku beri sub title karena menurut ku ini adalah chapter yang membuat ku dep-re-si. Dan aku akan semakin depresi kalau memaksakan memberi sub title yang memang tidak pernah nyambung.

Tapi ku ucapkan terima kasih untuk papa -yang tak bisa ku sebutkan namanya-, dede Dian, dan seseorang di junior high school. You're my inspiration.

Happy Reading and Keep review \^o^/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Flashback 3#**

**.**

Aku paling suka kalau disuruh menyatukan kepingan puzzle.

Senyum akan terkembang setelah aku berhasil menyatukan tiap - tiap kepingannya.

Tapi puzzle dari Tuhan berbeda.

Setelah aku menyatukan semua kepingannya...

Aku melihat mu ... bersama dengan dia..

**.**

"Tidak Sehun, caranya tidak seperti itu." Suho mengambil alih pensil dari tangan Sehun. Mengambil penghapus karet dengan tangannya yang lain lalu menghapus coretan tangan Sehun yang katanya salah tersebut.

"Tapi Shim _sonsangnim_ memberitahu cara mengerjakannya seperti itu kemarin, Suho." Suho tidak menggubris protesan Sehun. Matanya fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya sekarang; tugas algoritma.

"Nah ini dia hasilnya." Suho menggeser buku yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Sehun menyerngit melihat hasil akhir yang ditulis Suho.

"Apanya yang hasilnya? Kau bahkan salah mengalikan angka lima belas dengan tujuh." Suho kembali merebut buku itu lalu memperhatikan deretan angka yang ia tulis di buku.

"Ouch." Menepuk jidat, dia menggerutu dengan tangan mencorat – coret buku.

"Hei jangan begitu!" larang Sehun heboh. Suho lagi – lagi tidak menggubrisnya. Dia memang begini kalau kesal. Mencorat – coret buku, atau membanting barang di sekitarnya, atau berteriak – teriak tidak jelas.

Sekarang dia dan Sehun sedang di perpustakaan dari satu jam lalu dan belum satu soal pun berhasil mereka kerjakan. Suho benar – benar merasa kesal dan tidak mungkin dia menggunakan opsi kedua dan ketiga untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya kan?

Tuk

"Aw." Suho meringis, tangannya mengusap pelipis kirinya. "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya masih mengusap pelipisnya yang baru saja disentil Sehun.

"Menghentikan mu."

Sehun merobek halaman yang dicorat – coret Suho tadi, "Sudah kotor, ayo kita kerjakan dilembar berikutnya", kemudian kembali menulis dilembar berikutnya.

"Sana kerjakan sendiri, huh." Suho merajuk, sepertinya ia tidak suka Sehun menyentilnya—lagi.

"_Aigoo_.. semalam kan kita janji mengerjakannya berdua."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau mengerjakannya dengan Kyungsoo saja." Suho beranjak dari kursinya. "Setidaknya kalau aku kesal, dia tidak menyentil pelipis ku." Lanjutnya, mendesis.

Sehun masih diam, Suho semakin kesal. Tubuhnya dibalikkan, hendak melangkah menjauh tapi tangan Sehun menahannya.

"Maaf. Apa itu sakit?" Sehun berdiri dan membalikkan tubuh Suho, matanya tepat menatap pada pelipis kiri Suho.

"S-sedikit." Suho merasa _de javu_. Dia seperti pernah mengalami kejadian ini.

"Merah." Desis Sehun.

Suho mulai memejamkan matanya karena wajah Sehun mulai mendekat. _Mungkin aku ingin dicium lagi_, pikirnya.

"Sehunnie~ kau di sini rupanya." Suara lain tertangkap indera pendengaran Suho. Memaksanya untuk membuka mata dan melihat seorang pemuda cantik berlari kearah mereka.

Grep

"Wah ada Suho juga?" Luhan bertanya sambil merangkul—mesra—Sehun. Tubuhnya juga sengaja didempetkan.

"I-iya, kami sedang mengerjakan tugas algoritma." Suho memberikan senyum angelicnya, terpaksa dan akan selalu terpaksa untuk Luhan.

"Wah kebetulan sekali, aku juga tidak mengerti." Luhan mendudukkan Sehun ke kursi yang tadi Sehun tempati, "ayo kita kerjakan bersama – sama." lalu duduk di sebelahnya dan membuka buku yang sedari tadi ia peluk di dadanya.

"Ngg—sepertinya kita butuh buku referensi. Buku rumus misalnya."

"Oh begitu ya? Tapi aku tidak punya—"

"Aku akan mencarinya di rak sebelah sana. Kalian coba kerjakan yang kalian bisa terlebih dahulu." Suho segera bergegas pergi. Matanya sudah memanas melihat Luhan yang menempel seperti lem dengan Sehun.

Suho awalnya memang tidak ingin mencari buku rumus tersebut karena Shin _sonsangnim_ selalu memberikan catatan rumus super lengkap. Itu hanya sebuah alasan. Ya, alasan untuk tidak melihat Luhan dan Sehun yang berdekatan.

Tapi, tugas itu harus dikumpul siang ini saat mata kuliah Shim _sonsangnim_ dimulai dan dia sudah janji mengerjakannya bersama dengan Sehun sejak tadi malam. Jadi dia tidak mungkin lama – lama-berpura – pura-mencari buku rumus itu.

"Sstt... jangan menangis." Suho menghentikan langkahnya. Buku rumus—yang baru saja ditemukannya-ditangannya hampir saja jatuh kalau ia tidak mencengkramnya dengan kuat. _Well_, dia tidak mau sampai ketahuan—mengintip?

"Rasanya sakit, Hun. Sakit sekali." Luhan memukul – mukul dadanya dengan tangan kiri, kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu Sehun yang terus mengusap punggungnya.

"Chanyeol memang begitu. Mengumbar kemesraan tanpa melihat situasi." Sehun nampaknya mencoba menghibur Luhan, Suho bisa melihat itu. Tapi kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak?

"Tapi dia kan memang suka dengan Baekhyun, Hun." Sehun menghela napas, pelan. Tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk mengelus punggung Luhan berpindah ke bahu Luhan dan mencengkramnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit meringis dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tatap aku, Lu."

Suho ingin pergi, sangat ingin. Tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Aku sekarang di sini, Lu." Luhan berusaha untuk tidak menangis—meski sebenarnya air matanya terus mengalir, "kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Besok pun saat kau butuh aku, aku akan ada untuk mu, Lu." Tatapan Sehun begitu dalam. Terlalu dalam menatap lensa kecoklatan Luhan yang makin berair.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Berhenti melihat punggung Chanyeol dan berbaliklah!" Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya di kedua bahu Luhan, dia merentangkan tangannya lebar – lebar, "Maka kamu akan menemukan ku dengan tangan yang merentang lebar, siap untuk memeluk mu, siap untuk melindungi dan membahagiakan mu, Lu." Luhan menangis lagi, lebih keras dari yang tadi. Sehun segera memeluknya, menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Aku di sini, Xiao Lu. Aku di sini."

Buku yang Suho pegang jatuh. Tangannya meraba – raba dadanya, meremas dan memukulnya berkali – kali.

Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya.

Sakit sekali karena Suho bisa melihat itu semua. Bagaimana Sehun begitu mencintai sosok yang dipeluknya. Bagaimana Sehun dengan sungguh – sungguh mengatakan kata – kata manis itu. Bagaimana Sehun menunjukkan kalau dia benar – benar mencintai Luhan dengan sepenuh hati.

Suho meremas rambutnya, tubuhnya sudah terduduk di lantai. Air matanya sudah mengalir menganak sungai—ntah sejak kapan.

**...**

"Hei Himchannie, ayo kita ke kantin."

Lelaki dengan surai kehitaman itu menoleh. Sedikit membesarkan pupil matanya untuk melihat sesosok manusia dengan surai blonde berdiri tepat di sebelah bangkunya. Sosok itu sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan mengelus perutnya yang datar.

"Kau sajalah Hyun."

"Sudah ku bilang panggil nama ku dengan lengkap, Chanchan."

Mencibir, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya di kursi, "Makanya jangan punya nama yang panjang."

Mendengus, satu toyoran didapatkan Himchan di pelipisnya, "Kau juga, bodoh! Ah sudah ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar!" Hyunseong menarik pergelangan tangan Himchan. Sedikit tak peduli dengan lutut Himchan yang terbentur kaki meja. Justru Hyunseong tertawa dan sempat bergumam 'rasakan!' sebelum akhirnya berhasil menyeret keluar temannya yang agak pemalas itu.

**...**

"Suho, ini buku mu. Ketinggalan waktu di perpus tadi."

"Ah iya. Terima kasih ya, Lu." Suho mengambil buku algortima miliknya dan masuk ke kelas.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Luhan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

**...**

Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Apa itu?

Terasa omong kosong!

Tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan mu,

Senyum manis yang kau sunggingkan untuk menyapa ku,

Membuat aku yakin, kalau 'love at first sight' itu memang benar adanya.

**.**

"Lama sekali kalian berdua ini." _pout_ menghiasi lelaki dengan _style_ rambut _curly_ itu. Ia kembali melakukan kegiatannya mengaduk jus strawberry di depannya dengan sedotan sebelum menggeser posisinya untuk mempersilahkan dua lelaki lain berseragam sama di hadapannya duduk.

"Ah maaf ya Jungminnie ku." Hyunseong duduk, mengelus sebentar permukaan telapak tangan kekasihnya itu lalu duduk tepat di hadapannya diikuti Himchan yang meringis jijik.

"Kau mau pesan apa _hyung_?" tanya yang termuda di sana, Minwoo.

"Aku-"

Tek

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Sontak ucapan Himchan terhenti, kepalanya mendongak hebat melihat satu sosok lelaki yang-sepertinya-baru dilihatnya diantara teman - temannya yang biasa berkumpul. Sosok itu tersenyum hangat pada mereka semua sambil menaruh nampan-yang diatasnya terdapat banyak mangkuk berisi jjangmyeon-yang tadi di bawanya dari salah satu kios makanan di kantin.

_Ini Kwangmin? Atau Youngmin?_

_Tapi dia... lebih cantik._

"Himchan _hyung gwenchana_?" merasakan lengannya diguncang seseorang, ia mengubah fokusnya menatap lurus ke depan.

Menggeleng, "G-_gwenchana_."

"Jongup-ah kau meninggalkan kami."

"Ah maaf ya Jo twins." sosok itu memasang mimik wajah bersalah kemudian memeluk duo kembar yang sekarang rambutnya sama - sama bersurai kecoklatan. Himchan semakin bingung membedakan mana Kwangmin dan Youngmin.

Tapi sosok baru yang dilihatnya kini lebih menarik ketimbang membedakan mana Kwangmin dan mana Youngmin.

"Dia Moon Jongup." seakan bisa membaca pikiran Himchan, Hyunseong berbisik - bisik padanya memberikan informasi tentang 'Moon Jongup' ini.

"Teman ekskul _dance_ trio _magnae_." Hyunseong menyambar kentang goreng di sebelahnya-milik Jeongmin sebenarnya, "tapi mereka baru dekat akhir - akhir ini." lalu memakannya diiringi bunyi 'krauk' yang keras.

_Hell_, itu kentang atau kerupuk?

"Lalu?" Himchan berusaha tetap mempertahankan wajahnya yang mengantuk. Gengsi, mungkin?

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Hyunseong tersenyum penuh arti, Himchan membalasnya dengan gindikkan bahu. "Jangan berbohong pada ku." merangkul Himchan-tanpa peduli tatapan tidak suka dari teman enam tahunnya itu, "aku ini pakar cinta, Chanchan."

"Aku lebih suka kau memanggil ku Himchannie, Hyun."

Mendengus, ia melepaskan rangkulannya, "Tapi dia memang cantik sih."

Iya, dia cantik. Sangaaaaattt cantik! Tidak tambah kata 'sih'. Tidak.

"Aku akan membantu mu dekat dengannya, _otte_?" lagi - lagi Hyunseong tersenyum. Bukan, lebih mendekati menyeringai.

"Tidak." Himchan menolak yakin. Sedikit melirik kwartet _magnae_ mereka-meski sebenarnya lebih fokus pada Jongup, "aku akan mendapatkannya dengan cara ku sendiri." lanjutnya bangga dengan sedikit menepuk - nepuk dadanya.

"Ck, terserah."

Sekali lagi, Himchan memperhatikan anggota termuda di perkumpulan mereka itu. Tersenyum hangat kala melihat Jongup menutupi mulutnya-yang diyakininya menganga lebar-karena tertawa keras mendengar lelucon duo kembar yang sebenarnya tidak lucu sama sekali.

**...**

"Ku dengar Shim _sonsangnim_ tidak masuk hari ini—"

"Langsung ke intinya saja, Lu."

Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengaduk – ngaduk minuman di depannya dengan sedotan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang bersandar di sandaran kursi, tersenyum.

"Maaf mengganggu acara pdkt mu dengan Sehun tadi."

"Tidak, kau memang selalu mengganggu, Lu." Luhan terkekeh, Suho menggerutu dalam hati.

"Mudah ditebak ya?"

"Iya." Suho menyeruput minumannya, kerongkongannya terasa kering, "tapi kalau kau tidak mengganggu pun Sehun akan tetap menjatuhkan hatinya pada mu."

"Wah.. kau mengintip ya?"

"Mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

"Ck, kau terlalu bodoh dalam hal berbohong, Suhojaro." Suho meringis jijik, sangat tidak pas kalau Luhan yang menggunakan panggilan itu.

"Tapi, kau sudah tau jawabannya sekarang kan?" Luhan menyeringai, Suho ingin sekali menyiram wajah mengerikan itu dengan jus mangga di depannya kalau saja setelah ini mereka tidak ada kelas.

"Tapi itu sama saja dengan memanfaatkan Sehun dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Xiao Lu." Suho balas menyeringai, mencoba untuk melawan.

"Tidak." Luhan menyeruput minumannya, matanya bergerak – gerak menatap sekeliling meja, "Sehun mencintai ku dan aku—"

"Kau tidak mencintainya, Luhan!"

"Tidak, aku sedang mencoba mencintainya."

"Oiya? Bahkan kau masih menangis saat tau Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun di depan umum, huh?"

"_Move on_ itu tidak gampang."

"Iya, tapi waktu di toilet—" Suho mengerang, dadanya sakit lagi kalau mengingat kejadian di tolilet, "kau bilang pada Baekhyun kalau kau—"

"Itu taktik, bodoh." Seringaian Luhan semakin lebar. Suho sudah mengepalkan jemarinya, kesal. "Aku duluan yang mengenal Chanyeol, berteman dengannya, menyukainya—ah tidak, aku mencintainya. Tapi saat di kelas dua, hanya dengan satu senyuman, Chanyeol justru jatuh hati pada orang lain!"

Brak

Luhan menggebrak meja. Kilat marah kentara di matanya.

"L-lu—"

"Park Chanyeol bodoh itu jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun! Teman mu yang begitu bawel dan cerewet. Dulu, aku selalu membantu Chanyeol bolos dan Baekhyun selalu melarangnya bolos. Tapi apa? Dia justru mencintai orang yang selalu menentangnya! Mengatai dia bodoh dan dungu!"

"Luhan..." Suho beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Luhan. Mengelus punggung pemuda itu karena dia kembali menangis.

"Aku selalu melakukan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. Bernyanyi di kelas, memberikannya contekan, membuatkannya bekal, menemaninya membolos di atap. Tapi, tapi, dia... dia justru menjatuhkan hatinya pada Baekhyun. Hiks hiks.."

"Luhan... sstt..."

"Apapun, demi dia, demi Chanyeol yang aku cintai, aku melakukan apapun meski itu hal bodoh sekalipun."

Suho sudah tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia sendiri sekarang bingung dengan perasaannya. Luhan sebenarnya baik, cintanya pada Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya berubah menjadi sosok jahat. Chanyeol sendiri tidak jahat karena siapapun berhak menjatuhkan pilihannya pada siapapun. Lalu Baekhyun, dia juga mana tau bahwa akan disukai oleh Chanyeol dan merusak persahabatannya dengan Luhan. Dan Suho sendiri—

"Joonmyun." Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, Luhan sudah berhenti menangis—meski jejak air matanya belum sepenuhnya mengering.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi—" menghela napas, ia tersenyum. Bukan, bukan seringaian jahat seperti tadi, "aku berterima kasih pada mu."

"Terima kasih?"

"Iya, sebenarnya aku tau tadi Sehun mau mencium mu."

"Hah?"

"Jangan marah tapi aku tak ingin Sehun mencium mu lagi."

Suho terbengong. Lagi – lagi dia merasa _de javu_.

"Aku pernah melihat Sehun mencium kening mu di kantin. Saat ku tanya kenapa, dia bilang karena dia menyentil keningmu, _rite_?"

"Ah itu—" Suho ingat sekarang. Benar – benar ingat. Ah bahkan pipinya merona hebat. "i-iya, dan dia menyentil pelipis kiri ku tadi."

"Iya, dia juga berbuat hal sama pada ku kalau aku menangis karena err—Chanyeol."

"Lalu dia—"

"Ya, dia mencium bagian merah tempat dia sentil tadi." Luhan menunjuk dahinya, warna merah sangat tipis terlihat.

_Oh my God_, ntah sekarang Suho harus senang atau sedih.

"Karena itu aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih." Lanjutnya dengan senyum semakin lebar, "karena saat aku melihatnya—" Luhan mengaduk minumannya lagi dengan sedotan, tangannya yang lain menyeka sudut matanya yang masih berair, "aku merasakan yang namanya sakit." Luhan meraih tangan Suho dan menempelkannya di dada Suho, "aku merasa ada yang sakit di sana saat melihat Sehun ingin mencium mu."

**...**

Jam istirahat sudah berakhir sekitar sepuluh menit lalu. Tapi Himchan masih tetap berdiri dengan sesekali tangannya menelusuri tiap judul buku di rak - rak di sekelilingnya.

"Aish perpustakaan apa sih ini?" menepuk deretan buku yang bertema umum di depannya, menggerutu pelan, "masa tidak ada buku yang isinya menjelaskan cara mendekati orang yang kita sukai?"

_"Aku akan membantu mu dekat dengannya, otte?"_

Menggeleng kuat, ia usir jauh - jauh tawaran Hyunseong yang terngiang di kepalanya.

Tidak, ini adalah cinta pertamanya. Cinta pandangan pertama pula, dia harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya dengan usaha dan caranya sendiri.

Drrtt drrtt ..

Himchan merogoh sakunya, memutar bola matanya jengah melihat satu pesan masuk dari Hyunseong.

_From: Hyunseong_

_Hei bodoh, kemana kau? Kau membolos? Untuk apa? Mencari ilham untuk mendapatkan hati Jongup? Hahahaha..._

_Aku mau memberitahu kalau Kyuhyun sonsangnim tidak masuk. Tapi dia memberikan kita setumpuk tugas tidak penting. Kau cari buku rumus di perpustakaan, ne? Jangan lama - lama!_

Kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku kemeja. Himchan berjalan pelan ke rak berisi buku ilmu pengetahuan alam dan matematika. Kembali menelusuri tiap judul buku yang berderet di sana.

Bahasa Bunga

"Eh?"

Himchan menarik buku itu perlahan. Memisahkannya dari buku - buku yang lain. Dia melihat ke sekeliling sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca isinya sambil bersandar pada rak di belakangnya.

**...**

Seseorang pernah berpesan kepada ku, "jangan menyukai dia karena mempunyai kemiripan atau kesamaan dengan orang di masa lalu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau hanya akan mencintainya dengan sebelah mata. Bukan melihat siapa dia sebenarnya."

**.**

"Kau tadi kemana, Suhojaro?" Suho menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Setelah apa yang telah dia lihat di perpustakaan, lalu percakapannya dengan Luhan di kantin, dia jadi merasa ada dinding tak kasat mata yang memisahkannya dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa hanya menggeleng? Kau masih marah?"

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya pusing."

"Kau sakit?" tangan Sehun terangkat hendak menyentuh kening Suho tapi Suho buru – buru menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan menjaga jarak dengan Sehun. "Aneh sekali."

"Eng—Sehun.."

"Ya?"

"Kau menyukai Luhan?"

"M-_mwo_?" Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, rona merah tipis bisa dilihat oleh Suho.

"Ah tak usah dijawab. Aku bisa melihatnya." Suho tersenyum menggoda—meski aslinya dadanya berdenyut sakit, lagi.

"I-iya. Tapi—" Sehun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, Suho tertawa geli karena Sehun begitu lucu dengan pose itu, "jangan bilang siapa – siapa, ya?"

Suho mengangguk, "_Arasseo_."

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini, Suho."

"Aku tanya sejak kapan? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Suho bertolak pinggang, memasang wajah marah yang justru membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Jangan begitu, kau terlihat bodoh. Haha..."

"Aish jahatnya -_-."

"Bercanda, haha..." tapi Sehun terus tertawa.

Suho tersenyum, rasanya begitu senang bisa melihat Sehun tertawa lepas seperti ini. Terlihat.. tampan dan manis.

"Suhojaro, muka mu memerah. Sepertinya kau benar—"

"Tidak. Tidak." Suho mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya. Kepalanya sengaja ditundukkan untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun.

Lagi – lagi memerah, memanas, dia belum bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada Sehun.

"Oiya, aku mau berterima kasih."

"Untuk?" pipi Suho sudah tidak memerah lagi, jadi dia sudah berani untuk kembali menatap Sehun.

"Semuanya."

"Ya?"

"Ngg—" Sehun menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, bingung, "kau sama seperti Luhan."

DEG

Mata Suho sedikit melotot, "s-sama?"

"Iya. Tingkah mu, cara bicara mu, sikap mu kalau sedang merajuk, ya semuanya pokoknya. Sama."

"L-lalu?"

"Dengan begitu aku bisa mengerti bagaimana ketika Luhan sedang ada masalah, sedang senang, dan tau bagaimana harus bersikap kalau ia sedang merajuk." Suho diam. Lebih tepatnya tengah mencerna perkataan Sehun.

Dia dan Luhan—sama?

"Aku banyak belajar dari mu, Suho. Aku semakin bisa memahami Luhan karena berteman dengan mu. Terima kasih." Sehun memeluk Suho, sedikit menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh kecil yang mulai lemas itu.

"Tapi eng—" pelukan mereka terlepas, Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagu—berpikir, "bagaimana kau tau kalau aku err—menyukai Luhan?"

"Kau—" Suho mendongakkan kepalanya, mempertemukan dua matanya dengan dua mata Sehun yang indah, "—benar mau tau?"

Sehun mengangguk semangat, "iya."

"Karena aku—" matanya menatap lurus – lurus ke dalam mata Sehun, ntah, Suho seperti sedang mencoba menyelami lensa kelam milik Sehun, seperti mencari sesuatu— "—juga sedang jatuh cinta."

—yang ternyata tak ada di sana.

**...**

Pelajaran olahraga baru saja disudahi tapi Jongup masih belum mau meninggalkan lapangan _indoor_ sekolahnya itu. Ia duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi tingkat di pinggir lapangan.

Matanya di pejamkan, dahinya sedikit berkerut. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menggenggam secarik kertas yang tadi pagi ditemukannya di kolong mejanya.

_Gloxinia - Cinta pada pandangan pertama_

Dahinya makin mengerut dalam. Kertas berwarna biru langit itu ditemukannya juga bersama setangkai bunga-yang diyakininya-Gloxinia.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan bunga Gloxinia-nya atau kertas yang tersemat di tangkai bunga itu. Tapi sebaris kalimatnya membuatnya-ntah, ia harus mendeskripsikan seperti apa.

Dung dung dung

Kepalanya didongakkan, senyum terkembang kala dilihatnya beberapa bola basket menggelinding kearahnya.

"Mau ku bantu, _sunbae_?" tawarnya pada sosok yang tengah memunguti bola - bola basket yang menggelinding itu; Himchan.

"A-ah tentu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf menunggu lama." Himchan baru saja tiba, dia habis dari kantin membeli minum untuknya dan Jongup. _Well_, mendapat hukuman disuruh membenahi lapangan _indoor_ oleh Taecyeon _sonsangnim_ karena ketahuan membolos di perpustakaan kemarin cukup melelahkan.

Jongup menerima botol mineral yang disodorkan Himchan dan langsung meminumnya hingga tinggal setengah.

"Haha .. dasar bocah."

Jongup menyerngit, heran dengan Himchan yang tiba - tiba tertawa dan menunjuk - nunjuk dirinya, "Ada apa, _sunbae_?"

Menghentikan tawanya, dipandangnya lurus - lurus iris kecoklatan milik Jongup. Membuat sosok yang muda sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena tatapan Himchan yang terlalu intens, "kau itu-" sedikit menggantung perkataannya, Himchan tersenyum, "lucu."

"Tapi tadi aku tidak sedang melawak, _sunbae_."

"Sstt.. jangan pakai embel - embel _sunbae_. Himchan _hyung_ saja."

"Iya, terse-"

Jongup melihat gerakan lambat itu. Bagaimana tangan Himchan terulur ke depan. Bagaimana tangan Himchan yang menempel di tepi bibirnya. Dan bagaimana lembutnya sentuhan kulit jemari Himchan ketika mengusap air yang menetes keluar dari mulutnya.

"Minum itu pelan - pelan. Ckck."

Dan sekarang pipinya merona hebat.

**...**

"_Aigoo_ Joonmyun kau harus tau ini."

Suho baru saja tiba di kampusnya pagi itu. Ia sebenarnya sengaja datang pagi untuk menge_print_ tugas Donghae _sonsangnim_ karena _printer_ di rumahnya tengah rusak setelah di'sentuh' olehnya sendiri. Sebenarnya, Suho hanya ingin mengisi ulang tinta _printer_nya tapi malah berakhir dengan _printer_nya yang tidak bisa digunakan.

"Apa Kyung? _Slow down_."

Suho mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan teman bermata bulat besarnya itu. Meski sebenarnya keduanya sama – sama mempunyai kaki yang tidak bisa dibilang panjang, tapi Kyungsoo kalau sedang bersemangat pasti bisa mengalahkan larinya Kris dan Chanyeol yang mempunyai panjang kaki yang WAW sekalipun.

"Baekhyun diculik Chanlie~" Suho agak aneh mendengar nama panggilan baru untuk teman tiang listriknya itu. Ah mungkin karena akhir – akhir ini mereka sudah mulai—sangat—terbuka dengan kehadiran Luhan yang notabenenya berasal dari China, jadi Kyungsoo ketularan memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama Chinanya.

"Iya Kyung, tapi Chanyeol kan—" Suho tidak meneruskan kata – katanya. Ntah sekarang ia sedang merasa bodoh atau bagaimana, seingatnya tidak ada teman satu tongkrongannya atau teman sekelasnya yang berulang tahun hari ini.

Tapi kelasnya kenapa ramai sekali?

"Terima kasih yang sudah mau repot datang pagi – pagi ke kampus. Aku merasa tersanjung." Suara Chanyeol mulai terdengar, tapi tak ada satu pun penghuni dari kelas itu yang menyahutinya.

Ah kecuali Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi dosen di tengah – tengah kelas dengan ntah, Suho tak bisa mendeskripsikan wajahnya.

Senang, kesal, tersanjung, semua campur aduk jadi satu.

"Tenang, aku akan mentraktir kalian setelah semua ini selesai." Chanyeol berkicau lagi, Suho yang memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi ingin bertanya tapi Kyungsoo menahannya dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Suho.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah tau apa rasa yang selama ini ku tunjukkan pada mu." Chanyeol mulai berbicara lagi. Kali ini dengan gerakan tangan memangku gitarnya di atas perut, "tapi kau selalu menganggapnya main – main atau berpikir ada yang lebih baik dari mu untuk ku." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah ke samping hingga dirinya tepat berada di depan Baekhyun, ia kembali membetulkan letak gitarnya.

"Dan untuk membuktikan kalau aku serius menjatuhkan pilihan hati ku pada mu. Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ku."

Petikan gitar mulai terdengar. Hampir seluruh penghuni kelas mulai menepuk – nepukkan tangannya sesuai dengan tempo petikan gitar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai memanas karena Suho bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

**Jikyeobwa wat janha ni sarangeul gin ibyeoreul**

**Neul sangcheo badeul baen nan ge na-a**

**Kkok baro bwa, uneunge silheoseo geurae**

**Apeunge himdeureo geurae, geureon neol bolttae mada**

Sekarang tidak hanya tepuk tangan, tapi mereka bergerak pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti ilalang yang bergerak indah karena tertiup angin.

**Naekkeo haja, naega neol saranghae, eo~?**

**Naega neol geokjeonghae, eo~?**

**Naega neol kkeut kkaji, chaekim jil ge**

**Naekkeo haja, niga nal aljanha, eo~?**

**Niga nal bwat janha, eo?**

**Naega neol kkeut kkaji, jikyeo julge**

Chanyeol berlutut bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun. Meraih tangan mungil itu dan mengecupnya dengan lembut dan lama.

**Do you hear me? Do you hear me?**

"Terima, terima !" teman – temannya mulai bersorak. Suho juga jadi ikut – ikutan meski dia masih setengah tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi.

**aekkeo haja, naega neol saranghae, oh~**

**Naega neol geokjeonghae, oh~**

**Naega neol kkeut kkaji, chaekim jil ge**

**(Infinite - Be Mine)**

"Cepat bilang iya, Byunbaek. Aku lapar."

Oops.

Teriakan nyaring Kai mengubah suasana romantis yang sudah tercipta itu menjadi gagal total. Semua reflek memandang kearahnya—tajam.

"Kalau Byunbaek bilang 'iya' kita akan ditraktir Chanlie kan?" nah, Kai juga ikut – ikutan memanggil, Chanyeol dengan nama Chinanya.

"I-iya. Aku mau."

"Yeeee~"

Semua sontak berlari menuju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—pasangan baru itu. Mengucapkan selamat, menjabat tangan mereka, dan memberikan _kiss_ di pipi kanan-kiri Baekhyun-yang setelahnya mendapat jitakan keras dari Chanyeol.

Suho tersenyum setelah benar – benar menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tapi tentu saja bukan karena sorakan kebahagiaan teman – temannya yang mengatakan '_congrats_ ya chanbaek, _long last and long life_.' Dan kata – kata selamat lainnya.

Tapi di satu sudut tadi, ia melihat Luhan yang menatap sendu kearah ChanBaek.

"Sehun, sana kejar." Bisiknya pada Sehun—yang sepertinya juga—menyadari kalau Luhan kembali tersakiti.

**...**

"Hhh.." itu helaan napas Jongup untuk yang kesekian kali. Dia baru saja akan pulang kalau tidak ditahan oleh setangkai bunga Mawar berwarna _peach_ yang lagi - lagi tersemat secarik kertas di tangkainya.

_Mawar Peach : Aku kagum padamu_

"Jongup~ selamat untuk kemenangannya."

Menoleh ke sumber suara, ia memeluk tiga temannya-sesama anggota ekskul dance- satu per satu.

"Terima kasih. Berkat dukungan dan doa kalian juga."

"Wah kau dapat bunga mawar?" seru Youngmin sambil menghirup aroma bunga itu.

Jongup merona, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, malu "A-ah itu-"

Kwangmin mengambil alih bunga itu, membaca sebaris kalimat yang tertera di kertas yang tersemat di tangkainya, "sepertinya teman kita punya penggemar rahasia." desisnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

**...**

"Selamat ya Jongup atas kemenangannya."

"A-ah Himchan _hyung_."

Himchan mengerutkan dahinya. Rasanya kedatangannya tidak perlu disambut dengan gelagapan seperti itu.

Kecuali kalau Jongup menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa? Apa aku mengagetkan mu?" Himchan bertanya hati - hati. Matanya sedikit memicing ketika melihat sebelah tangan Jongup yang diumpati di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ah itu-"

"Yang di belakang tangan mu itu-" Himchan menunjuk tangan Jongup yang masih berada di belakang tubuhnya, "apa?"

"O-oh bukan apa-"

Srak

Himchan berjongkok dan mengambil secarik kertas yang baru saja jatuh.

"_Hyung_ itu bukan-"

_Mawar Merah dan Kuning : Congratulations_

"Kau punya penggemar rahasia?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah _hyung_ jangan dilihat terus." Jongup mengambil paksa tiga kertas yang diterimanya hari ini. Sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya karena Himchan terus tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Kenapa? Itu berarti bagus kan?"

Jongup menggoyangkan kedua kakinya. Sekarang ia dan Himchan tengah duduk di bangku panjang di taman dekat sekolah mereka. Mereka-secara tidak sengaja-pulang bersama.

Jemarinya tergerak, mengelus kelopak - kelopak bunga yang juga diterimanya hari ini, "tapi dikuntit itu tidak enak, _hyung_."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Jadi merasa tidak bebas saja."

Jongup melipat rapi kertas - kertas itu lalu menempelkannya di tangkai bunga seperti apa yang dilakukan si '_secret admirer_' nya. Membuka retsleting tasnya dan memasukkannnya ke dalam tas dengan harapan tidak akan rusak.

"Mau diapakan?"

"Tentu saja aku bawa pulang."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau tidak suka dikuntit."

Jongup menyampirkan kembali tasnya ke punggung kemudian berdiri. Menghadapkan seratus persen badannya pada Himchan, tersenyum, "selama dia tidak macam - macam, tidak apa - apa."

Himchan ikutan berdiri, sedikit membetulkan letak ranselnya, "jadi kau suka dengan _secret admirer_ mu?"

Semakin melebarkan senyumnya, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi rona merah di dua belah pipinya, "ku rasa yang lebih tepat 'belum' suka." membuat Himchan harus menahan diri untuk tidak 'memakan' sosok manis di depannya ini.

Grep

Kaget, matanya melebar melihat Himchan tiba - tiba merangkulnya "_Hyung_?"

"Ayo kita pulang."

**...**

"Aduh yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Himchan menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke pintu kemudian kembali lagi berkutat dengan buku yang dari tadi dibacanya setelah pulang sekolah. Mengantar Jongup pulang ke rumahnya dulu, sebenarnya.

"Ngomong - ngomong, kau dapat dari mana bunga - bunga itu?" Suho duduk di tepi ranjang adiknya. Meraih bantal kelinci mato berwarna hijau kesayangan adiknya.

Himchan menutup bukunya, meraih paksa bantal kelinci mato kesayangannya dari tangan Suho, "kalau mawar-nya aku minta dari Donghyun _sonsangnim_. Kalau gloxinia-nya aku petik dari halaman belakang."

"Hei, itukan bunga kesayangan _umma_, Hime." Suho menjenggut rambutnya. Ia memang anak yang paling dekat dengan ibunya itu. Jadi dia tau bagaimana nanti reaksi sang ibu ketika melihat bunga - bunga tercintanya dipetik tanpa izin.

"Aku ini anaknya, _hyung_. Tidak mungkin _umma_ marah."

"Tapi-"

Puk

Melempar bantal kelinci matonya kearah Suho, ia kembali membaca buku 'Bahasa Bunga' yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan kemarin, "Kau berlebihan, _hyung_."

"Ck, terserah."

Suho berdiri, hendak keluar jika seruan Himchan tidak mengagetkannya, "AAHH... BESOK FIRST DATE KU DENGAN JONGUP !"

Mendengus, ia meraih sendal rumah milik Himchan yang tergeletak manis di dekat pintu, "berisik!"

Puk

"Aw. Ya! Dasar sirik!"

**...**

_From: Chanyeol_

_Kau ini tidak pernah merasakan senang ya? Sudah sana tanya dengan yang lain saja. Aku mau first date dengan Baekkie tahu :p_

Suho mendengus sebelum akhirnya melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang. Ia melirik pintu kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Himchan.

Himchan sudah ada kemajuan dengan 'bulan'nya itu. Baekhyun baru saja jadian dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mungkin sebentar lagi akan ditembak Kai. Lalu Chen?

_Huwaahh.. sial sekali hidup ku!_

Drrtt ddrrtt..

Suho mendongakkan kepalanya, sedikit menyerngit melihat ponselnya yang menyala dengan nomor tidak dikenal tertera di_screen_nya.

Pip.

"Yob—"

"Joonmyun-ah!" Suho reflek menjauhkan telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan si penelepon. Ia melihat lagi nomor yang tertera. Benar – benar tidak ia kenal.

"Joonmyun-ah ini aku Luhan!"

"E-eh? Luhan?"

"Hihi .. iya. Aku mau membicarakan tugas kita yang diberikan Donghae _sonsangnim_ tadi siang."

Joonmyun menepuk keningnya. _Oiya, di tugas kedua aku kan juga sekelompok dengan Luhan_, batinnya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Kai dan Kris, katanya kita tinggal ikuti saja aturan mereka. Kita hanya menunggu beres."

"E-eh tapi itu namanya kita tidak kerja dong?" Suho duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Mencari posisi yang cukup nyaman.

"Tidak kok. Kita pasti kerja. Besok sore kita rapatkan lagi, _ne_?" Suho merasa ada sedikit yang ganjal—sebenarnya. Ingin sekali bertanya tapi—

"Joonmyun, kau masih di sana?"

"A-ah iya. Kenapa?" Suho meremas sisi _bed cover_ yang mulai terlihat sedikit berantakan. Kebiasaannya untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

"Yang tadi pagi itu, terima kasih."

Suho sedikit tersenyum, "iya sama – sama." Ternyata ia tidak perlu repot - repot menanyakan pelarian Luhan tadi pagi, "Lalu?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang, Suho semakin meremas kuat sisi _bed cover_nya, "aku pernah bilang kan _move on_ tidak gampang?" mengangguk, tapi buru – buru menggumam 'iya' karena Suho sadar mereka berbicara lewat hubungan udara, "aku mengatakan itu pada Sehun dan dia bilang dia akan membantu ku. Semampunya."

"Itu bagus."

"Iya bagus. Ah sudah hampir malam. Kita sudahi dulu, _annyeong_~"

"_Annyeong_~"

Pip.

Suho langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang setelah Luhan memutuskan hubungan udara itu. Teringat kembali pada tugas pertama yang diberikan Donghae _sonsangnim_. Waktu itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih masa pendekatan dan dia tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

Tapi sekarang, semuanya telah jelas di depan matanya.

Ia menatap lurus ke langit – langit kamarnya yang begitu banyak hiasan bintang. Tangannya terulur ke depan. Mencoba meraih hiasan – hiasan yang setiap malam akan menyala untuk menemaninya tidur.

Tersenyum miring, "aku selalu berpikir Sehun adalah bintang ku. Menemani ku di saat aku sendiri dalam tidur ku. Dan ternyata—" menghela napas, "ia memang benar – benar hanya menjadi bintang ku yang tak pernah bisa ku raih."

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**P.S** Maaf kalau style chara saya tidak sesuai dengan style asli mereka karena saya kudate! Huhu.. Gua (?) kangen sama Boyfriend jadinya gua masukin aja mereka jadi cast. Hehe...

**Kim Mika**: Luhan ngga jahat. Ngga jahat /pret/ Itu chat berdasarkan pengalaman sebenarnya /ngok/ Ini udah diceritain HimUp-nya ya. Maaf absurd gitu. Payah emang gua, huhu .. Makasih ripiunya, saranghae :3

**Vicky98Amalia**: Ini udah lanjut ya. makasih ripiunya, saranghae :3

**HyunChan**: ini udah himup-nya ya. makasih ripiunya, saranghae :3

**enchris.272**: jangan sate luhan, saya lebih suka sate kambing (?) udah kejawab ya sehun itu sebenarnya begimana sama suho. jangan marah sama sehun ya, dia cuma numpang idup (?) di ff saya. makasih ripiunya, saranghae :3

**mitatitu**: aku shock baca ripiu kamu. haha .. makasih udah kesel sama luhan dan sehun. aku juga /lah/ mari kita cincang mereka berdua sama - sama. haha .. ini udah diceritain ya masa lalu luyeolbaek. oh.. jangan ada dendam di antara kita (?). btw, kamu ampe ripiu dua kali. makasih ripiunya, saranghae :3

**daelogic**: luhan bergaul sama daehyun sih ka jd brengsek gitu /heh/ dia $uho ka, jelas alay. haha .. makasih ripiunya, saranghae :3

**ichizenkaze**: bener kan ini cinta lingkaran? kaga ada ujungnya sebenarnya, haha .. lu dulu mup on, baru gua yak. haha ... suho sama gua yan, udah jodoh kita mah sebelum ditiupkan ruh /lebay/ makasih ripiunya, saranghae :3

**28des**: aduh jangan nangis /kasih tisu/ tenang, suho akan bahagia. tapi nanti... ntah kapan /lah/ iya nanti ada kok daelo scene lagi, woles, saya usahakan /ketok palu/ makasih ripiunya, saranghae :3

**zie**: hayo kamu ketinggalan berapa chap? hehe .. luhan sesekali badboy gpp kok /lah/ yg penting sehunnya cinta /idih/ chanbaek berakhir di chapter ini -sepertinya- maaf ya, huhu .. saya juga chanbaek harshipper, huhu /peluk chanbaek/ soal kris, dia masih ngumpet dikolong kasur /lah/ makasih ripiunya, saranghae.

**zukazuka**: ini udah lanjut ya, makasih ripiunya, saranghae :3

**jisaid**: hallo~ hihi .. sebenarnya himup itu dari awal udh muter2 trs d otak saya tp baru terealisasikan sekarang. maaf ya, huhu ... makasih ripiunya, saranghae :3

**P.S.S** makasih ripiunya ya~ doh itu pake saranghae nyontek dari suratnya Kim Joonmoney. Haha ... Maaf kalau penulisan nama atau malah udah ripiu tapi ngga ada namanya. MAAF BANGET! Saranghae :3


	8. Chapter 8

**chenma present ...**

**It's All Lies**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: EXO, B.A.P, Boyfriend.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM ent. B.A.P pnya TS ent. Boyfriend punya Starship ent. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali kepada Allah.

Rating: T

Warn: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), diluar akal, rumit, ribet, aneh, dll.

A/N: terlalu banyak skinship dan otak ku terlalu sering berpikir bahwa mereka cocok – cocok saja. Sedikit enggan meneruskan fanfic ini tapi aku tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab. Hahaha.

**.**

Masih adakah feel-nya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Flashback 4#**

Langit biru berhiaskan awan putih dengan backsound melodi suara kicauan burung harusnya menjadi background pemandangan yang indah pagi menjelang siang itu.

Ya, seharusnya.

Tapi bagi Himchan, apapun pemandangan yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang tidak berpengaruh pada suasana hatinya sama sekali.

"Hei!"

Himchan tak ingin menoleh, sepertinya ponsel ditangannya lebih terlihat mengasyikkan untuk diperhatikan.

"Kenapa dengan Chanchan-ku ini, hem?"

Masih tak menggubris, Himchan lebih memilih menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya—yang tentu saja masih dengan menggenggam ponsel.

Hyunseong menghela napas sebelum menyeret kursi kosong di dekatnya dan duduk dengan sebelah tangan yang menyangga wajahnya.

"Himchan, kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

"..."

"Ayo ceritakan pada ku!"

"..."

"Aish, baiklah. Biar ku tebak!"

Menegakkan duduknya, Hyunseong menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke dagu—berpikir.

"Semalam kau bilang pada ku kalau kau dan Jongup akan kencan di kedai es krim sepulang sekolah nanti."

Hyunseong berhenti sebentar, matanya melirik pada Himchan yang masih menelungkupkan wajah, "sikap mu harusnya senang, kan? Dan lagi kalau tidak sabar kau pasti—"

Sret.

Hyunseong menyerngit melihat Himchan menggeser ponselnya kepadanya. Tapi, setelah melihat jari telunjuk Himchan yang mengetuk ponselnya, ia mengerti.

_From: Jonguppie_

_Mianhae Himchan hyung, hari ini aku ada latihan mendadak sepulang sekolah. Mampir ke kedai es krimnya lain kali saja, ne?_

Menscrollnya sedikit ke bawah—

_Hyung tak marah, kan?_

Menscroll lagi—

_Himchan hyung... aku benar – benar minta maaf, ne?_

_Bbuing – bbuing~_

Dan setelahnya Hyunseong tertawa melihat emoticon mata berkedip yang dikirimkan oleh Jongup pada Himchan.

"Oh jadi begini sikap mu ketika teman mu sedang kecewa, huh?"

Hyunseong menaruh kembali ponsel Himchan di atas meja—dengan masih tertawa, "Maaf, maaf, ah kau ini. Tapi.. ppfftt—"

Himchan melengos, mengalihkan fokusnya keluar jendela, "kenapa langit tidak mendukung suasana hati ku?"

"Justru langit mendukung mu, Chanchan!"

Hyunseong tak memedulikan tatapan bingung dari temannya itu, ia sibuk merogoh saku kemejanya dan membuka kertas yang telah ia lipat – lipat menjadi kecil.

"Baca baik – baik, aku yakin keadaan hati mu pasti langsung membaik."

Himchan mendengus pelan tapi ia tetap membaca kertas yang sudah lecek di beberapa bagian itu.

"Brosur? Pamflet?"

"Ya sejenis itu lah."

Satu detik...

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Hyunseong menghitung dengan jari – jari tangannya. Hingga detik ke tiga puluh—

Brak

"Hyunseong, kajja kita ke lapangan indoor!"

"Baik kapten."

**.**

**Dibuka Pendaftaran Audisi untuk Peran Pangeran dalam Drama "Putri Salju"**

**Yang lolos dapat bersanding dengan Putri Salju: Moon Jongup**

**...**

"Kau berangkat bersama Kris lagi?"

Suho hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia masih ingat saat dirinya menunggu bus di halte, Kris memberhentikan motornya tepat di depannya dan menyuruhnya untuk naik di jok belakang.

"Mungkin Kris ingin mencari gandengan baru."

"Aish Chen, tidak boleh menggosipkan teman sendiri." Kyungsoo menasehati, Luhan dan Xiumin hanya tertawa.

"Tapi ku dengar dari Chanyeol memang akhir – akhir ini Kris tengah ada masalah." Baekhyun ikut menimpali—yang terdengar seperti pembelaan bagi Chen. Membuat pemuda pengkoleksi bebek karet itu memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Bukan urusan ku." Sebenarnya Suho tidak ingin menanggapi, tapi kalau ia diam Baekhyun dan Chen akan semakin menggodanya.

"Menghibur teman itu tidak dilarang kok, Joonmyun."

Suho hanya diam tapi Kyungsoo sudah mencibir 'cih, alasan' dan Suho rasa Kyungsoo kurang suka menerima kehadiran Luhan di kelompok tongkrongannya ini.

Drrtt .. ddrrtt ..

Luhan melirik ponselnya yang terletak di sebelah piringnya yang sudah kosong. Tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya pamit kepada Suho dan kawan – kawan.

"Maaf, aku pulang duluan boleh kan?"

Mereka saling balas melambaikan tangan. Hingga ketika tubuh ramping Luhan tidak kelihatan, Baekhyun mulai bersuara kembali.

"Tadi itu hanya akal – akalannya saja."

"Iya, sebenarnya maksudnya agar kau tidak merebut Sehun darinya." Kyungsoo menimpali, sedikit menggumamkan kata 'oops' karena mereka baru sadar kalau masih ada Xiumin yang tengah bersemu merah karena digombali Chen.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang -_-." Baekhyun mencibir, Chen hanya memeletkan lidahnya. Suho menghela napas. Bertanya – tanya kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan orang – orang seperti mereka.

Ddrrtt .. ddrrtt ...

_From: Luhan_

_Tadi aku bertemu Kris dan dia sudah memberikan soft copy tugasnya pada ku. Lusa kita kerjakan berdua di kafe dekat kampus, ya?_

_P.S. dia menunggu mu di parkiran sekarang. Selamat bersenang – senang^^_

Menyerngit, ia tidak mengerti dengan pesan singkat terakhir dari Luhan.

_Apanya yang bersenang – senang?_, batinnya.

**...**

Jongup menyerngit menatap sebaris kalimat yang tertera di selembar kertas di tangannya.

_Mawar Marun: Kamu cantik sekali._

"Cantik? Tapi aku ini kan laki – laki!"

"Tapi kalau kau benar laki – laki, mana mungkin berperan sebagai putri salju?"

"Itu hanya tun—" terkejut, matanya membulat, "—tutan."

"Hai Jongup~" Hyunseong menyapa Jongup, menahan tawa karena melihat mimik kaget Jongup ketika menyadari orang yang baru saja dibentaknya adalah Himchan.

"M-maaf hyung."

Himchan menghela napas, tapi kemudian ia memasang senyumnya.

"Tidak apa – apa. Oh iya, by the way, audisi untuk peran pangeran belum berakhir, kan?"

Mendongakkan kepalanya, Jongup menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Himchan, "aku kan tidak ikut ekskul manapun jadi ku pikir...ikut andil dalam pentas drama tidak akan menggangu waktu belajar ku."

Hyunseong mencibir dalam hati, temannya yang satu ini memang pintar berbohong.

"O-oh iya, lagipula siapapun boleh ikut audisi itu. T-tapi—"

Himchan maju selangkah, mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongup, "Kenapa, hem?" menatapi dua iris kecoklatan milik juniornya itu, "kau takut aku gagal dalam audisi itu dan tidak bisa menjadi pangeran mu?"

"E-eh?"

"Peserta audisi selanjutnya, Kim Himchan dari kelas XII 3."

Himchan menyahut sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Jongup—tapi kali ini dengan menghadapkan wajah Jongup padanya, "tenang saja, aku akan memenangkan audisi itu dan menjadikan mu putri salju ku." Kemudian melenggang pergi dengan backsound tawaan keras dari Hyunseong dan mulut yang menganga lebar dari Jongup.

_Apa yang dia bicarakan?_, batinnya.

Tapi Jongup menyadari, ada rasa yang mendesir di dalam dadanya ketika ia berdekatan dan ditatap secara intens oleh Himchan tadi.

_Emm, perasaan apa ini?_

**...**

Suho tidak melaporkan isi sms Luhan pada temannya yang lain. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan berpisah dengan teman – temannya, Suho segera menuju parkiran dan memang benar, di sana Kris tengah menunggunya.

Sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia sudah membuat Kris menunggu selama satu jam lebih.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa."

Kris memakai helmnya, begitu pun Suho. Tak berapa lama setelah Suho naik ke jok belakang, motor ninja berwarna merah itu melaju dengan kecepatan standar.

"Kau mau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu?"

Suho hanya menggeleng di balik helmnya. Ia merasa hari ini begitu lelah jadi ia hanya ingin cepat pulang.

Tapi Kris membelokkan motornya ke Sungai Han. Membuat Suho kebingungan sendiri.

"Kris—"

"Aku penat, kita bersantai saja dulu."

Kris menaruh helmnya di kaca spion, begitupun Suho. Kemudian keduanya berjalan ke sebuah bangku kosong di pinggiran Sungai Han.

Hening menyelimuti mereka tapi Suho rasanya sudah terbiasa. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang pandai memulai percakapan.

"Jadi... siapa yang mau cerita terlebih dahulu?"

Suho menoleh pada Kris, menyatukan dua ujung alisnya tanda ia tak mengerti.

"Baiklah aku duluan." Kemudian Kris berdiri, memasukkan dua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "aku bosan."

Semakin menautkan alisnya, "aku bosan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan Yixing."

**...**

Jongup bersenandung. Meski pada kenyataannya dia lelah karena hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia latihan drama Putri Salju untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun sekolah.

Lelah, tapi ia merasa senang juga karena perkataan Himchan jadi kenyataan.

Iya, Kim Himchan, sunbae yang tadi membuat dadanya mendesir itu benar – benar terpilih menjadi pangerannya.

Ah Jongup jadi malu sendiri mengakui Himchan adalah pangeran yang nanti akan bersanding dengannya di drama.

"Hhh.. tapi kan hanya di dalam drama." Memukul kepalanya, mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh, "Ck, bodoh! Memang Himchan sunbae itu siapa mu, Jongup? Apapun perannya tidak ada urusannya dengan mu, kan?"

Menghela napas lagi, ia mendapati lagi bunga beserta selembar kertas di pintu lokernya.

_Kau senang sekali hari ini._

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

_Sun flower: Aku selalu memandang mu di mana pun kau berada._

Jongup langsung menyentuh belakang lehernya. Ia ingin membalikkan badan tapi terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Seingatnya, hanya tinggal anggota ekskul drama dan ekskul dance yang berada di sekolah untuk latihan drama putri salju.

Dan hampir semua anggotanya sudah meninggalkan sekolah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Jongup memang selalu pulang paling terakhir karena dia bagian penting dari ekskul itu—

Sukarelawan bersih – bersih.

Puk.

"Huwaaa tidak! Tidak! Jangan bunuh aku!"

Sosok yang menepuk pundaknya menyerngit, rasanya ia tidak ada niat membunuh juniornya ini.

Well, dia terlalu mencintainya, bagaimana mungkin ia membunuhnya? Seinchi saja jarak diantara mereka rasanya ia tidak sanggup untuk bernapas.

_Ck, kau terlalu hiperbolis, Himchan!_

"Jongup, tenang, tenang, ini aku Himchan."

Jongup menurunkan tangannya—yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya—kemudian bernapas lega ketika melihat sosok di depannya benar – benar Himchan.

Ah, ia benar – benar merasa aman sekarang.

"S-sunbae—"

"Ck, sudah ku bilang panggil aku hyung."

"M-mianhae, aku hanya terkejut."

Himchan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Jongup berdiri—ia merosot jatuh karena terlalu terkejut dan takut.

"Wah kali ini bunga matahari, ya?" Jongup melihat ke lokernya, ia memang hanya mengambil kertasnya saja tadi. Tapi melihatnya kembali membuatnya kembali takut.

"H-hyung kita pulang sekarang, ya?"

"Loh, kenapa?"

"S-sudah sore."

Jongup membetulkan letak ranselnya kemudian menggamit lengan Himchan, menoleh ke sekelilingnya sebelum menyeret Himchan keluar dari sekolah.

Tanpa menyadari, sebuah seringaian kemenangan terpatri di bibir Himchan.

**...**

"Kenapa?" akhirnya Suho mengeluarkan suaranya, "bukankah kau begitu...

..mencintainya?"

Kris membalikkan badannya, "kau pernah merasa sesak?"

"Pernah."

_Ah tidak, tapi sering._

"Hampir setiap hari?"

"Tidak juga."

_Bohong! Hampir setiap hari._

"Karena apa?"

Suho memicingkan matanya, menatap curiga pada Kris, "kau ingin tahu sekali."

Kris menghela napas kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya untuk melihat aliran Sungai Han yang begitu tenang.

"Aku mencintai Yixing. Sekolah jauh ke Korea hanya untuk mengharapkan masa depan yang baik. Menahan rindu, menahan rasa untuk memeluk dan menciumnya—" berbalik kembali, menatap pada wajah Suho yang balas menatapnya, "—tapi aku rasanya sudah tidak kuat. Aku membutuhkannya untuk menguatkanku."

Suho menghela napas lalu bangun dari duduknya. Menghampiri Kris dan memberinya pelukan. Sedikit aneh rasanya karena biasanya ia hanya memeluk tubuh – tubuh mungil teman – teman tongkrongannya. Bukan tubuh tegap dengan hati yang rapuh seperti Kris sekarang ini.

"Aku membaca buku dan di sana tertulis untuk memeluk seseorang yang keadaannya sedang rapuh." Tersenyum miris, Suho bahkan baru menyadari kalau dirinya juga tengah rapuh sekarang, "tujuannya untuk memberikan kekuatan dan semangat untuk orang itu."

Sedikit tercekat, ia tidak menyangka Kris akan balas memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Junmen. Terima kasih."

**...**

Himchan memerhatikan Jongup yang tengah memandangi kertas dan bunga di tangannya. Ini sudah sebulan sejak kejadian Jongup menerima bunga matahari dari secret admirernya dan sudah terhitung—mungkin sekitar lima belas kali—Jongup membuang pemberian secret admirernya itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

_Mawar Orange: Aku ingin mengenal mu lebih dalam._

Dan mungkin itu juga kalimat yang sama yang sudah lima belas kali dikirimkan oleh secret admirernya.

"Pertamanya kau senang, lalu sekarang—"

"Ia mulai menakutkan, hyung." Melirik ke sekitar, "aku merasa seperti di teror."

Himchan cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan ketakutan dari Jongup. Rasanya seperti dipukul dengan batu besar.

"T-tapi jangan diabaikan juga."

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga dia bosan sendiri."

Jongup menyampirkan ranselnya ke punggung kemudian kembali menggamit lengan Himchan. Ini juga sudah dilakukannya selama lima belas hari terakhir.

"Jadi, kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Jongup mengangguk mantap—setelah sebelumnya kembali melirik ke sekitar. Sekolah mereka sudah benar – benar sepi nampaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke kedai es krim dulu?"

Jongup nampak berpikir, "Anggap saja hyung sedang menagih janji mu."

"O-oh itu... baiklah."

"Kajja!"

**...**

Suho melambaikan tangannya pada teman - temannya sebelum menghampiri Kris di parkiran. Kalau menghitung hari, ia yakin hari ini tepat hari ke tiga puluh ia pulang-pergi bersama ke kampus dengan Kris.

Bukan sengaja menghitung, tapi Suho memang suka menghitung lamanya kejadian penting yang dialaminya. Sampai sekarang ia masih menghitung berapa hari Sehun tidak menyapanya di dunia maya.

Tidak bisa berhenti, katanya saat Kyungsoo sudah menyuruhnya untuk menghitung hal tidak penting seperti itu.

"Mau ke Sungai Han lagi?" tanya Suho ketika melihat Kris membelokkan motornya menuju Sungai Han.

"Iya, aku penat."

Sesampainya di sana, Suho dan Kris kembali duduk di bangku yang kosong. Hari ini mereka tidak duduk di bangku yang biasanya karena sudah keduluan ditempati orang.

"Aku ingin tidur." gumam Kris. Suho mengangguk lalu membiarkan Kris menaruh kepalanya di bahu kecil Suho.

_Selamat tidur._

**...**

"Menurut hyung, aku harus melakukan apa?"

Himchan dan Jongup sudah sampai di kedai es krim langganan mereka. Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka yang belum datang, Jongup memilih untuk berkonsultasi pada Himchan mengenai secret admirernya.

"Hem.." Himchan nampak berpikir, bagaimanapun juga ia harus memikirkan matang – matang apa yang akan disarakannya pada Jongup. Dia masih ingin bersama junior yang dicintainya itu.

"Coba saja balas suratnya."

"Mwo? Maksud hyung aku juga mengirimkannya bunga dan menyematkan kertas di tangkainya, begitu?"

Himchan ingin menertawakan kepolosan Jongup, tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati juniornya itu.

"Bukan, cukup tulis surat untuknya saja."

**...**

Suho mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, dilihatnya warna langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga. Mengangkat tangan kirinya dan terkejut ketika mendapati jarum pendek jam tangannya menuju ke angka lima.

Itu artinya dirinya telah tertidur selama dua jam di pinggiran Sungai Han.

Suho ingin segera beranjak tapi ia merasa ada yang menahan dirinya. Tepatnya di perutnya.

Melihat ke bawah, tercekat karena tangan Kris melingkari perutnya.

Ah, apa ini juga bisa dikatakan sebagai pelukan?

Bersemu, ia menampar pipinya sendiri. Cukup keras.

"Aw."

Kris terbangun karena ringisan Suho yang lumayan keras, "Engh.. Junmen kau tidak apa – apa?"

"O-oh t-tidak apa – apa."

Kris menguap dengan tangan sebelah kanan menutup mulutnya. Kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Suho, "jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam lima lewat sepuluh menit."

Terkejut, "Mwo?" kemudian memasang wajah menyesal, "maaf kau jadi terlambat pulang."

Suuho menggeleng, "tidak apa, Kris. Aku juga sebenarnya sedikit penat jika seharian berada di rumah."

"Kalau begitu kita tidur lagi saja."

"E-eh—" terkejut, Suho buru – buru mendorong tubuh Kris meski sebenarnya itu percuma, "bangun hei tukang tidur! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Nanti saja deh."

"Tidak mau! Ayo pulang!"

**...**

"Satu es krim coklat dengan taburan choco brownie dan satu es krim vanilla dengan saus coklat siap dinikmati. Maaf menunggu lama."

Jongup dan Himchan sontak tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Dengan mimik wajah ceria, Jongup segera menyendokkan es krim itu ke mulutnya.

"Menurut hyung aku harus tulis apa?"

Himchan berhenti mengaduk es krimnya, menatap Jongup, "tulis isi hati mu saja."

Menyerngit, "isi... hati ku?"

Menaruh sendoknya, Himchan memaksakan sebuah senyum, "ya, tulis apa perasaan mu yang sebenarnya kepadanya lalu selipkan surat itu di loker mu."

"Kalau ia...

..tidak terima?"

Himchan memajukan tubuhnya kemudian meraih tangan Jongup yang ada di atas meja. Menggenggamnya erat. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa aman lewat jemari tangannya yang mengelus punggung tangan Jongup dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungi mu kalau ia bertindak macam – macam."

**...**

Suho turun dari motor Kris setelah pemuda itu mematikan mesin motornya. Melepas helmnya dan memberikannya pada Kris.

"Terima kasih, Kris."

"Sama – sama."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk, ya?"

"Ne, jangan lupa mandi air hangat lalu segera istirahat."

Suho mengangguk mantap kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya.

"Ah, Junmen!"

Menghentikan langkahnya, "Ya?"

Grep

Suho membatu di tempat, sedikit tidak percaya tangan kekar Kris kembali melingkar di perutnya, "terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"I-iya, sama – sama."

"Akhir - akhir ini aku merasa semangat ku kembali. Kau telah memberiku kekuatan."

Kris membalikkan badan Suho dan menatap dalam matanya. Iris kecoklatan itu ntah mengapa rasanya begitu menghipnotis Kris.

Semakin lama ditatap, semakin menarik Kris untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok yang terlihat seperti malaikat itu.

"K-kris—"

Semakin tipis jarak antara mereka, Suho bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kris menerpa permukaan bibirnya.

_A-apa yang akan—_

Kemudian detik selanjutnya tubuh Kris terdorong ke belakang. Matanya menangkap tubuh mungil Suho berada di balik tubuh adiknya, Himchan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kakak ku, huh?"

Tatapannya menatap marah pada Kris. Ia merasa dia tengah memerankan seorang lelaki yang ingin berbuat macam – macam pada kekasihnya dan tiba – tiba anggota keluarga kekasihnya menggagalkan hal tersebut.

Kekasih? Jadi ia menganggap Suho kekasihnya?

Ck, mungkin ini efek hatinya yang tengah rapuh.

"Ehem—" Kris kembali fokus, ia dapat melihat Suho tengah mencengkram bahu adiknya, "terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kakak ku pulang dan sekarang, kau boleh pergi."

"Hime!" Suho sontak berseru marah karena perlakuan tidak sopan adiknya.

Tapi Himchan tidak menggubris, "kajja, masuk ke dalam!" Kemudian Himchan menarik Suho ke dalam tanpa membiarkan kakaknya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kris.

Ck, benar – benar seperti adegan sinetron.

**...**

"Seharusnya hyung tidak jatuh ke dalam pesonanya!"

Mereka—Himchan dan Suho—tengah berada di kamar Suho sekarang. Setelah aksi pengusiran Kris—yang tidak terlalu kentara—Himchan langsung menyidang sang kakak tanpa membiarkan Suho membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket oleh keringat terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa yang jatuh, Hime? Aku bahkan tidak memejamkan mata ku!"

"Nah, kalau aku tidak datang, mungkin kau sudah memejamkan mata mu lalu kalian—"

"Jangan diteruskan dan tolong bisakah kita membahas hal ini nanti saja? Aku lelah, Hime."

Himchan menghela napas. Ia memeluk Suho dan mengelus punggung sang kakak dengan sayang, "aku hanya takut dia mempermainkan mu, hyung."

Mereka hanya dua bersaudara dan termasuk ke dalam kategori saudara yang akur. Jadi, siapapun teman Suho dan siapapun teman Himchan, bagaiamana watak dan rupanya, keduanya saling tahu.

Suho membalas memeluk pelukan adik semata wayangnya itu, "hati ku masih tertinggal di Sehun."

Himchan tertawa—terpaksa, lalu melepas pelukan mereka dan mulai berjalan ke pintu kamar sang kakak, "move on memang tidak mudah ya." ucapnya sambil memutar kenop pintu.

"Ah tunggu, tunggu!" Suho menghampirinya, "bagaimana hubungan mu dengan si lelaki bulan itu?" Suho merasa heran dengan tubuh Himchan yang tiba – tiba membatu. Ia rasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada adik dan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Besok keputusannya."

"Eh?"

"Selamat istirahat."

**...**

Pagi – pagi sekali Jongup sudah datang ke sekolah. Setelah memantapkan hati—juga mempercayai bahwa Himchan akan melindunginya dari secret admirer—yang menurutnya berbahaya itu—ia pun memutuskan untuk membalas bunga serta surat yang tersemat bersamanya.

Melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, ia menempelkan bunga serta surat yang sudah tertempel di tangkai bunganya itu. Awalnya memang ia tidak ingin menggunakan bunga, tapi ia pikir dengan memberikan si secret admirer itu bunga maka akan lebih mempertegas isi suratnya.

_Mianhae, jeongmal_, batinnya lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

Seorang pria dengan perlahan mendekati loker Jongup. Tersenyum kecut ketika melihat bunga dan kertas yang tertempel di pintunya. Perlahan ia melepas selotip yang merekatkan dua benda itu dan mengambilnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**...**

"Ku pikir tidak apa – apa kalau benar Kris menyukai mu."

Suho tersedak susu paginya dan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya dengan sigap menepuk – nepuk pundaknya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus, tak habis pikir Luhan memberikan respon seperti itu pada cerita Suho mengenai kejadian kemarin saat Kris mengantarkan Suho pulang ke rumahnya.

"Toh Yixing di China kan? Dia tidak mungkin tahu."

"Aniyo, mana boleh seperti itu." Chen menolak keras, disetujui oleh Xiumin dengan anggukan kepala.

"Malah menurut ku seharusnya Joonmyun tidak usah lagi berurusan dengan Kris." Kyungsoo ikut menolak, "Jangan samakan Joonmyun dengan mu, Lu." Baekhyun mencibir sebal, Suho membalasnya dengan gumaman maaf.

"Kau tau kan pepatah yang mengatakan 'sebelum janur kuning melengkung' itu? Lagipula, yang sudah berkeluarga saja bisa bercerai, apalagi yang masih tahap pacaran?"

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, semua mulai terpengaruh perkataan Luhan. Dan rasanya Suho yang paling berpengaruh dengan perkataan itu.

Dengan mata fokus menatap Luhan, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Kalau begitu, aku boleh mengambil Sehun kembali, kan?"

Terkesiap, Luhan sedikit meremas cup bubble tea yang ada di depannya, "mak-sud-mu?"

Semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, Suho berdiri, "Yang menikah bisa bercerai, berarti yang pacaran bisa putus, kan?" mulai menggantinya dengan seringaian, "jadi, berhati – hatilah."

**...**

_Annyeong^^_

_Bagaimana aku memulainya, ya? Hem.. aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada mu karena sudah mengirimi ku bunga dengan arti yang mampu membuat ku bersemu dan mengembalikan semangat ku._

_Aku juga sebenarnya ingin mengenal mu lebih dalam. Dan aku menghargai perasaan mu pada ku. Tapi aku..._

_..sudah menyukai orang lain. Mianhae T_T._

_Tapi kita masih bisa berteman^^_

_Carnation Striped (Anyelir gundul): Nope, Sorry, I cannot be with you._

Himchan menyentuh sudut air matanya. Ah, baru kali ini dia menangis hanya karena membaca surat. Ya, baru kali ini.

Dan baru kali ini juga ia merasa benar – benar kecewa.

Memegangi dadanya, "ternyata begini ya rasanya patah hati."

"Himchan hyung~"

Tergesa, ia mengumpati surat dan bunga anyelir yang sudah gundul kelopaknya ke dalam sakunya. Mungkin suratnya nanti akan lecek dan bunganya akan rusak.

Ah tapi dia mana peduli.

"Y-ya?"

Menyerngitkan dahi, Jongup berusaha mengintip isi saku celana Himchan, "Hyung mengumpati sesuatu dari ku, ya?"

Menggeleng cepat, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam dua saku celananya, "tidak kok. Ada perlu apa?"

Sebenarnya Jongup masih ragu, apalagi ia melihat mata Himchan yang nampak berkaca – kaca, "hari ini kita ada latihan dadakan."

Himchan memasang mimik menyesal, "Oh begitu ya, tapi sayang sekali aku sudah ada acara dengan Joonmyun hyung. Tolong izinkan aku ya."

Jongup menggigit bibir bawahnya, padahal selama perjalanan mencari Himchan di koridor sekolah ia tampak ceria. Tapi sekarang rasa cerianya menguap ntah kemana, "O-oh begitu. Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

Setelah melihat anggukan kecil dari Jongup, Himchan berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

_Maaf Jongup, aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan sakit lebih dari ini. Maaf._

**...**

Luhan berjalan tergesa di koridor. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Suho di kantin tadi pagi, ia mulai merasa cemas.

Ia pernah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga baginya dan ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.

Tidak!

Meski hatinya memang belum sepenuhnya untuk Sehun—karena sebenarnya mereka berdua masih dalam tahap untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain—tapi Luhan takut ketika nanti hatinya benar – benar telah terpenjara pada Sehun dan Sehun justru sudah memberikan hatinya untuk yang lain, itu sama saja dengan ia mengulang rasa sakit hatinya.

Dan Luhan sadar, terperosok dan tersesat karena putus cinta itu benar - benar tidak enak!

Sangat sesak dan sakit!

Bahkan mungkin lebih sakit dari yang ia rasa ketika Chanyeol lebih memilih Baekhyun ketimbang dirinya.

Karena... Sehun...

..baginya adalah...

..sosok pria yang mencintainya dengan benar – benar tulus.

"Sehun!"

Semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia melihat siluet Sehun tengah duduk berdua bersama Suho di sebuah bangku panjang dekat gedung jurusan mereka.

Yang dipanggil menoleh—diikuti Suho tentunya—melambaikan tangannya dan langsung membalas pelukan Luhan setelahnya.

"Bukankah masih terlalu pagi untuk bermesraan?" ucapan—yang sebenarnya berupa sindiran—Suho menyadarkan mereka dan segera Sehun melepaskan pelukannya meski Luhan nampak enggan—terbukti dengan tangan Luhan yang menggamit lengan Sehun.

"Kau kemana saja?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada manja, membuat Suho harus menahan isi perutnya yang ingin keluar.

"Aku baru datang dan bertemu Suho di sini lalu kami mengobrol." Suho mengangguk setuju—dengan perasaan senang tentunya—sedang Luhan mencibir tidak suka.

Dengan nada manja dan semakin melengketkan tubuhnya, "Kau kan bisa langsung ke kelas atau menghampiri ku di kantin, Sehunnie."

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk bertukar film baru dengan Suho, Lu. Maaf ya." Suho lagi – lagi mengangguk setuju, tapi Luhan kali ini menyentakkan kakinya kemudian pergi.

"Ah dia ngambek. Kita lanjutkan di kelas, oke?"

Suho berdiri kemudian mengelus lembut lengan Sehun, "Ne, bersabarlah dengannya Sehun."

**...**

Brak

"Ya! Kau apa – apaan?"

Ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat dan Himchan tentu saja menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari rasa pusing karena patah hati.

Tapi tiba – tiba Hyunseong datang bersama anak buahnya—Minwoo, Youngmin, Kwangmin—dan menggebrak mejanya cukup keras.

Himchan akui, Hyunseong memang lebih berotot ketimbang dirinya. Tapi ia merasa Hyunseong terlalu berlebihan dan pamer jika harus menunjukkan kekekarannya itu dengan menggebrak mejanya.

"Kau yang apa – apaan, Kim-Him-Chan!"

Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jendela. Mendengarkan Hyunseong mengomel sama saja dengan mendengarkan ceramah kepala sekolah mereka, Lee Sooman.

"Kenapa kau tiba – tiba mengundurkan diri sebagai pangeran, huh?"

"Aku mau fokus pada ujian akhir."

Brak

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak menggebrak meja ku, huh?"

Emosi Himchan tersulut, ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan suasana hatinya yang telah rusak dari kemarin dan dikagetkan oleh suara bedebum meja yang digebrak membuat suasana hatinya semakin hancur.

"Jangan sok jadi seorang yang rajin! Asal kau tau, karena kau mengundurkan diri, Jongup akhirnya dipasangkan oleh Amber. Perempuan—ah aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau dia itu benar – benar perempuan."

"Amber sunbae itu perempuan kasar, ringan tangan. Dia paling tidak suka dengan laki - laki berwajah cantik dan manis seperti Jongup." Kwangmin ikut bersuara. Ia takut Jongup akan jadi putri babak belur jika dipasangkan dengan Amber.

"Hyung memang mau melihat orang yang hyung cintai berakhir mengenaskan di pentas?" pertanyaan yang diajukan Minwoo terdengar hiperbolis, tapi mampu membuat Himchan menolehkan kepala padanya.

"Jaga ucapan mu, Minwoo! Ucapan itu doa."

"Tapi hyung—"

"Ia menolak ku."

"Apa?" Himchan menutup kupingnya, teriakan terkejut Hyunseong hampir membuat gendang telinganya pecah.

"M-maksud hyung... hyung sudah mengatakannya lalu—"

"Bukan, aku tidak menyatakan perasaan ku. Dia yang bilang sendiri kalau ia sudah menyukai orang lain."

Tatapan trio maknae di sana berubah sendu. Hyunseong yang kini sudah berada di posisi duduk di sebelahnya hanya mampu mengelu – ngelus punggungnya.

Himchan merogoh kolong mejanya dan mengambil lalu menaruh bunga anyelir tadi di atas meja.

"Ia bahkan menempelkan suratnya di tangkai bunga anyelir yang kelopaknya sudah gundul ini. Itu mempertegas bahwa pintu hatinya memang sudah tertutup rapat untuk ku." Youngmin mulai terisak dan Kwangmin di sebelahnya memeluknya dari samping.

"T-tapi hyung mungkin terjadi kesalah pahaman di sini." Minwoo mungkin berusaha untuk membangkitkan semangat Himchan, ia membaca baris terakhir di surat itu, "sekarang begini, memang Jongup sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya secret admirernya?"

Himchan menatap Minwoo, "tidak...ku rasa."

Hyunseong berdecak, "dasar bodoh! Itu artinya dia tidak menolak mu, dia hanya tidak tahu siapa secret admirernya dan—aish, seharusnya ia mengajak secret admirernya bertemu dulu. Bukan langsung menolaknya!"

Minwoo menghela napas, "Kalau begitu, Himchan hyung dan Jongup sama – sama bodoh -_-."

Youngmin sudah berhenti terisak, menggantinya dengan cibiran. "Aish terbuang percuma air mata ku ini karena kebodohan kalian."

"Ya! Kenapa kalian jadi menyalahkan ku?"

"Karena kau bodoh, Kim Himchan!" teriak mereka serempak.

**...**

Tiinn.. Tiinn..

Suho membalikkan badannya, menghela napas ketika mengetahui siapa yang membunyikan klakson padanya.

"Mau pulang?"

"Iya."

"Mau ku antar?"

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, pembicaraan tadi pagi memenuhi pikirannya, "Tenang, tidak ada hal seperti kemarin kok."

Suho meremas cup bubble tea di tangannya. Sejak menyukai Sehun, bubble tea jadi minuman favoritnya dan hampir tidak pernah absen berada di genggaman tangannya.

Ia bimbang, Himchan tidak suka melihatnya dekat dengan Kris, tiga teman tongkrongannya juga tidak, Xiumin juga menyarankan dia untuk jaga jarak dengan pemuda China-Kanada ini.

Hanya Luhan yang menyarankan menerima 'pertemanan' Kris untuknya. Tapi tentu saja Suho tahu Luhan mendukung kedekatannya dengan Kris agar Sehun tidak bisa direbutnya.

Egois!

Tiin..

"Kris, bisakah tidak berisik?"

"Maaf, jadi mau ku antar?"

Suho memerhatikan ninja motor Kris, tidak ada helm lain yang bertengger di sana, "tidak ada helm."

"Tidak apa, semua polisi lalu lintas takut pada ku."

_Sombong sekali._

"Kajja naik. Sudah mulai gelap dan sepertinya akan hujan."

Langit memang sudah mendung ketika Suho keluar dari kelasnya dan kalau ia bersikeras tetap menunggu Himchan menjemputnya atau menunggu bus yang membawanya pulang ke rumah datang, mungkin ia akan kehujanan.

"Baiklah."

"Pegangan yang erat."

"Sudah."

"Kau hanya mencengkram baju ku, Junmen."

Dengan ragu, Suho memeluk perut Kris. Kalau boleh jujur, ia merasa nyaman. "Jangan terlalu erat juga, kau takut kehilahangan ku, huh?"

"Ck, cepat jalan!"

"Oke darl."

**...**

Himchan menatap selembar kertas yang telah ia lipat menjadi dua bagian. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan bunga anyelir warna kuning untuk mempertegas isi suratnya.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, ia mulai menempelkan bunga serta kertas tadi ke pintu loker Jongup. Sesudahnya, ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Berdoa agar setelah Jongup membaca isi suratnya, penyatuan hati mereka terjadi.

_Ya Tuhan, kabulkanlah doaku._

**...**

Lampu merah menyala, mengharuskan para pengendara menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Kris memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengintip Suho di jok belakang. Terlihat Suho tengah memegangi pipinya.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Sdikit terkejut—karena biasanya mereka tidak pernah berbicara ketika dalam perjalanan, Suho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Kris menurunkan tangan Suho kemudian menyentuh pipinya.

_Dingin._

"Bohong!"

"Hanya sebentar."

"Tapi nanti kau bisa sakit."

Berdecak, "kau berlebihan, Kris."

Kris melepaskan sarung tangannya kemudian memakaikannya ke tangan Suho. Kemudian ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya lalu menempelkannya pada pipi putih Suho yang memucat.

"Selain maag, kau dulu pernah hampir terkena hipotermia, kan? Kau tidak tahan dingin dan akan sakit jika terlalu lama terkena udara malam seperti sekarang ini."

Suho tercekat di tempatnya. Itu semua memang benar. Tapi masalahnya, dari mana Kris tahu semua itu?

"Ketika kau memiliki perasan lebih pada seseorang maka...

...mulai detik itu juga kau akan selalu...

...memperhatikannya."

Suho ingin menyela, tapi Kris buru – buru membalikkan badannya dan melajukan motornya karena lampu lalu lintas warna hijau sudah menyala.

**...**

Kriet

Suho refleks menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum mendapati Himchan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan sigap ia bangun dari acara berbaringnya.

"Apa keputusannya?" tembaknya langsung.

"Aku bodoh."

Suho mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti, "aku belum mengaku sebagai secret admirernya."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi di balasan suratnya ia menolak ku. Ah maksud ku secret admirernya."

Suho mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu?"

"Tadi sore sebelum pulang sekolah aku menempelkan lagi surat dan setangkai bunga anyelir warna kuning di lokernya dan keputusan kedua adalah...

...saat ulang tahun sekolah. Minggu depan."

Kriet

"Wah senangnya melihat kedua anak Umma akur seperti ini."

Suho tersenyum kemudian menghampiri ibunya yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Himchan hanya memerhatikan mereka dengan pandangan malas.

"Ada apa, Umma?"

"Bukan, tapi, tumben Umma menengok kami?" Suho memelototi Himchan sedang Himchan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ah Himchan sayang, kau pasti merasa kesal karena Umma dan Appa pergi dinas keluar kota terus kan?" Nyonya Kim menghampiri anak bungsunya tersebut. Mengelus belakang kepala Himchan meski Himchan tak menatapnya sama sekali.

Menepis tangan sang ibu, "bukan hanya keluar kota, tapi juga keluar negara."

"Hime!"

"Tidak apa, Joonmyun. Umma yang salah."

"Ah tidak umma, Umma dan Appa kan bekerja untuk kami juga."

Suho menghampiri Nyonya Kim lalu memeluknya. Himchan yang berada di antara mereka mencibir lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah tunggu – tunggu", melepas pelukannya dengan Suho, "Umma mau memberitahu bahwa lusa keluarga Huang akan makan malam di rumah kita."

Himchan berbalik, menatap penuh tanya sang ibu, "Keluarga Huang, Huang harabeoji. Calon besan kita." Seru Nyonya Kim riang.

"A-apa?" Suho tercekat, sepertinya hal buruk akan terjadi, pikirnya.

"Kau tau cucu pertama Huang harabeoji kan, Joonmyun?"

"T-tao?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, "Lusa kau akan bertemu dengannya, Joonmyun. Kita akan membicarakan rencana pertunangan kalian."

Mata Kim bersaudara membulat, mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh ibu mereka.

"Jadi lusa ini kalian berdua tidak boleh kemana – mana. Batalkan semua janji dan dandan yang cakap."

Nyonya Kim melenggang pergi, Himchan ingin sekali menjambak wanita paruh baya itu tapi tangan Suho mencekalnya, "selamat malam anak – anak ku. Tidur yang nyenyak."

_Ck, dasar egois!_

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Ichizenkazi**: akhirnya ini lanjut, yang ini masih nyerentek hati kaga? Haha .. Gue seneng bikin chara menderita /plak/ Review lagi yap /tebar foto chanlu/

**Kim Mika**: endingnya Suho sama author /digetok/ endingnya sama Yixing sih maunya ._. Review lagi ya /tebar foto suho/

**Vicky98Amalia**: ini udah kanjut. Maap menunggu lama /deepbow/ Review lagi ya /tebar receh/

**Jisaid**: Himup porsinya emang Cuma segitu /plak/ Yang ini HimUp-nya udah segudang (?) belom? Review lagi ya /lempar foto Himchan/

**28des**: aduh jangan cubit author dong /sok imut lo thor -_-/ Iya ini fanfic emang harusnya 'kasian' maklum deh ya khilaf salah kasih judul, haha ... Review lagi ya /tebar kiss luhan/

**Zie**: sehun bukan ngga peka sih kalau menurut author, dia lebih ke terlalu perhatiin luhan jadi ngga liat suho yg selalu perhatiin dia, atau sama aja ya? /gubrak/ Ini udah nongol krisho nya yaaa ... review lagi ya? /tebar foto krisho/

**Enchris.272**: nah ini moment apaa-umma exo udah nongol ya ... sehun nanti aja kita cincang bareng - bareng, haha ... review lagi ya? /lemparin krisho/

**Zukazuka**: aduh author sih sebenarnya ogah buat suho bahagia /plak/ sehun terlalu perhatiin satu orang sih jd suho ngga kena perhatian dia, gitu kali ya. Jangan bingung dong, kalau bingung tanya aja sama kris mana jalan yang benar /halah/. Review lagi ya? /tebar receh/

**RaeMi**: kasian ya suho dicintai sebelah mata begitu /puk puk suho/ Iya Tao nya ngga banyak kesorot soalnya tao nongolnya di masa depan suho, ini masih masa lalu, hehe ... review lagi ya? /tebar foto tao/

**Mitchi**: suho sama sooman? Jangan dong,, mending sama author aja /najong!/ Review lagi ya /bbuing bbuing/

**Berlindia**: eh eh soal couple – couple itu rahasia loh ya /apa – apaan?/ Author sebenarnya flexibel sih, tapi duh jangan ngomongin di sini deh, diluar topik, haha ... PM sini yuk, haha ... Kamu pengen meluk Suho? Author malah mau bunuh suho /heh?/ Oke, review lagi ya? Maap lanjutannya lama /deepbow/

**Chohyusungie**: ini udah dilanjut ya. Maunya sih suho sama yixing tapi mereka disini ceritanya sama – sama uke. Atau suho sama luhan aja ya? /lah begimana?/ Oke, review lagi ya? /tebar foto luhan/

**Joonmily**: b.a.p emang terselubung, susah ngenalinnya, maklum emang mereka alien sih, haha kidding. Soal sehun menyadari perasaan suho aahh begimana ya? Ya baca aja terus kelanjutannya. Review lagi ya? /tebar foto hunho/

**Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo**: aduh aku mau ngakak baca review kamu. Yongguk x Youngjae? Waahh eksperimen baru! Tapi eng.. tapi maap banget kayaknya ngga bisa soalnya youngjae Cuma boleh dipasangin sama author /dibakar/ Review lagi ya /tebar foro yongguk/

* * *

**P.S** Akhirnya lanjutannya sudah terilis. Satu beban ku rasanya hilang. Tapi mungkin ini masih panjang dan sedikit bocoran chapter depan 'kemungkinan' adalah flashback terakhir. Dan yang menunggu moment TaoHo saya usahakan akan diketik semanis mungkin. Gulanya seratus kilo deh /maksud?/

Tapi, karena saya sudah mulai sibuk dengan urusan sekolah jadi mungkin update chapter - chapter berikutnya akan lama. Saya benar - benar minta maaf /deepbow/

Mind to Review again? Jub jub jub :* :* :*


	9. Chapter 9

**chenma present ...**

**It's All Lies**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: EXO, B.A.P, Boyfriend.**

**Disclaimer: EXO punya SM ent. B.A.P punya TS ent. Boyfriend punya Starship ent. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali kepada Allah.**

**Rating: T**

**Warn: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), diluar akal, rumit, ribet, aneh, dll.**

**A/N: aku kekurangan hiburan akhir - akhir ini, jadi maaf kalau chapter ini begitu membosankan. aku juga jarang melihat moment orang - orang di sekitar ku karena banyak yang berubah setelah masa libur.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Flashback 5#**

**.**

_Hai.._

_Aku sudah membaca surat mu kemarin. Terima kasih dan maaf bila selama ini aku membuat mu tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan ku._

_Tapi kau bilang kita masih bisa berteman kan?_

_Kalau begitu bolehkah sebelum acara puncak ulang tahun sekolah kita bertemu?_

_Bukankah aneh jika kita saling mengirim surat tapi kita tidak pernah bertemu?_

_Tapi jika menyadari kau sudah menolak ku sebelum tau siapa aku. Itu membuat ku.._

_..kecewa._

_Anyelir kuning: aku kecewa pada mu_

"Jadi?"

Jongup menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya dengan kuat. Menahannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan dengan perlahan. _Sedikit tenang._

"Menurut hyung?"

Himchan mengerutkan dahi, ketidakmengertian dengan sosok yang lebih muda dua tahun di depannya kentara dengan jelas.

"Maksud ku, apa aku harus?"

Kali ini Himchan yang menghirup oksigen dengan kuat kemudian menghembuskannya. Sedikit persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Jongup barusan.

"Kalau menurut mu itu lebih baik, kenapa tidak?" menjawab dengan nada sedatar mungkin, takut bila sosok muda di depannya berpikiran macam - macam bila ia menggunakan intonasi yang terlalu kuat.

Mengerti, Jongup mengerti. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu.

"Kalau ku minta Himchan hyung menemani?"

"Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan."

Wajah tertekuk adalah pemandangan yang dilihat Himchan selanjutnya. Memasang senyum setulus mungkin, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pucuk kepala Jongup. Menggoyangkan sebentar telapak tangannya di sana dengan pandangan mata terfokus pada dua bola mata kecoklatan milik sang terkasih.

"Kalau ada apa - apa hubungi saja aku, ne?"

Jongup mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti dan Himchan (masih dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibir) pergi.

_Sampai jumpa Jongup. Semoga._

**...**

"Memang kenapa? Sebelum janur kuning melengkung, Kris tetap milik bersama."

Suho dan Luhan sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Sunny sonsangnim di sebuah kafe dekat apartemen Luhan. Hanya sedikit merapikan apa yang telah dikerjakan Xiumin dan Jongdae sebenarnya.

"Tapi mungkin saja dia dan Yixing sebenarnya sudah akan menikah."

Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada tuts - tuts keyboard, mengerutkan keningnya pada Suho, "Jadi kau mengharapkan Kris menikah dengan Yixing?"

Suho menghentikan aktifitasnya menyesap kopi hitamnya. Tidak pagi, tidak siang, tidak malam, kalau sudah berada di kafe pasti yang dipesan Suho adalah kopi hitam. "Tapi kau yang dulu bilang pada ku kalau Kris begitu mencintai Yixing."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Maaf." menggeser duduknya lebih dekat pada Suho, "Aku bicara begitu karena aku pernah sekali mengintip isi handphonenya bersama Chanyeol."

Suho memicingkan matanya, menatap Luhan curiga. Tapi sebelum Suho sempat membuka mulut, Luhan sudah kembali mencela, "dan kau tahu?" mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho. "semua isi pesannya adalah gombalan ke Yixing. Sekitar tujuh ratusan. Dan pesan itu sudah dari sebelum kita memulai perkuliahan."

"Hiii.. mengerikan."

"Hal mengerikan yang romantis." Luhan kembali ke tempatnya semula dan kembali mengoreksi pekerjaan kedua temannya.

Suho sebenarnya tidak banyak membantu, menurut Luhan. Karena dari awal mereka bertemu di kafe ini, Suho lebih banyak melamun dan bercerita tentang Kris.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan." Suho menoleh sedikit pada Luhan lalu menggeleng, "mungkin Kris sedang rindu dengan Yixing." lanjutnya.

"Tapi kan mereka bisa menelepon, mengirimkan pesan singkat, bahkan berinteraksi lewat video call."

Luhan menggeleng lalu menutup laptopnya, sepertinya pekerjaannya sudah selesai. "bukan rindu yang seperti itu, Joonmyun." mengambil gelas orang juicenya lalu menyeruput isinya dengan sedotan.

Suho menopang wajahnya di atas kedua tangan, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan polos, "Lalu, rindu seperti apa?"

Menaruh gelas orange juicenya yang tinggal seperempat, Luhan menatap dalam Suho, "rindu seperti-" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, menempelkannya pada pipi Suho yang terasa hangat, "-ini." lalu mengelusnya perlahan, membuat Suho merinding, "sentuhannya. Kris merindukan sentuhan Yixing."

**...**

Himchan melirik Suho yang tengah duduk di kursi di depan kaca besar di kamarnya. Lima menit lagi pukul tujuh dan itu artinya keluarga Huang yang dibicarakan Ibu mereka lusa lalu akan tiba di rumah.

"Hyung!"

Melirik sang adik lewat pantulan kaca, ia memasang mimik penuh tanyanya.

"Kau...

..setuju?"

"Memang aku bilang?"

Himchan menggeleng, tapi tatapannya masih menunjukkan banyak keraguan dan tanda tanya.

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Tidak usah. Turuti saja kemauan umma dan appa."

Menghela napas, Himchan merutuki dirinya yang seperti baru mengenal Suho. _Dia kan anak penurut, kenapa aku bisa lupa?_

"Lalu Sehun?"

Tertawa _paksa_, Suho membalikkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan tangannya. Mengetahui maksud sang kakak, Himchan bangun dari duduknya di tepi ranjang untuk menghampiri Suho. Memeluk erat sang kakak. Memberi kekuatan.

"Doakan aku, ne?" meski diucapkan dengan lirih, tapi Himchan tau ada getaran di sana dan Himchan tau Suho sendiri tidak terima dengan keputusan orang tua mereka.

**...**

Jongup menatapi screen ponselnya. Sebaris kalimat telah dirangkainya, siap dikirimkan kepada sosok yang akhir - akhir ini muncul di mimpinya.

Tapi sayang, sedari tadi ibu jarinya enggan untuk bergerak sesuai dengan perintah otaknya.

Takut.

Mungkin itu yang akan diteriakkan ibu jarinya jika saja anggota tubuhnya yang satu itu bisa bicara.

Takut jika ibu jarinya menurut dan mengirimkan barisan kalimat itu pada orang yang dituju, maka hubungan mereka akan berubah setelahnya.

Kling.

Hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya, Jongup merutuki benda persegi itu karena mengeluarkan bunyi secara tiba - tiba.

_From: Himchan hyung_

_Jonguppie sudah tidur kah? Kalau belum ayo cepat tidur! Besok kau akan tampil kan?_

Mengembangkan senyumnya, ia dengan cepat menggerakkan jari - jarinya di atas screen ponselnya. Menyentuh huruf - huruf hangul dengan cekatan hingga menjadi sebuah kalimat yang siap dikirimkan untuk Himchan.

_To: Himchan hyung_

_Masih jam tujuh lewat lima belas, hyung. Lagipula aku belum mengantuk dan kalau mengingat besok adalah waktunya tampil aku ingin mati saja rasanya._

Menunggu sebentar, tak lama ponselnya kembali mengeluarkan dering yang sama.

_From: Himchan hyung_

_Hush, bicara apa kau? Bertemu dengan secret admirer mu dulu baru mati. Mati karena pesonanya, haha :D_

Jongup menyerngit, merasa janggal dengan isi pesan yang dikirimkan Himchan untuknya._ Rasanya seperti Himchan hyung mengenal orang itu saja?_

_To: Himchan hyung_

_Hyung, memang urusan mu itu sangat penting sekali, ya? AKu benar - benar takut bertemu dengannya besok._

Mengetuk - ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja. Nampaknya Himchan sudah pergi jauh dari ponselnya karena Jongup tak kunjung mendapat balasan.

"Hhh.. mungkin sudah tidur? Tapi ini kan baru hampir jam delapan."

Kling.

_From: Himchan hyung_

_Sangat penting. Ini menyangkut Suho hyung. Tapi kau tenang saja, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan melindungi mu? Percayalah :)_

Menghela napas. Sedikit kecewa dengan balasan yang diterimanya dari Himchan. _Tapi memang aku siapanya? Mengharapkan aku yang lebih penting? Ck._

Mengerang, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

_To: Himchan hyung_

_Ya. Aku percaya :)_

**...**

"Himchannie."

Himchan menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana. Menoleh pada sang ibu yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ya?"

"Menurut mu Tao itu bagaimana, eum?"

"Biasa saja."

Nyonya Kim berdecak, anak bungsunya memang bukan orang yang asyik untuk diajak bertukar pikiran.

"Tapi lihat! Mereka begitu serasi kan?"

Himchan melihat keluar, mengikuti arah pandang sang ibu. Di sana, tepatnya di taman belakang rumah mereka. Terlihat Suho dan Tao (yang sebenarnya Himchan lebih suka memanggilnya baby panda karena lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Tao) tengah mengobrol dan sesekali mereka melakukan sentuhan - sentuhan ringan (meski Himchan yakin Suho merasa jijik dengan hal tersebut).

"Ck, drama king."

"Apa?"

Himchan melirik pada ibunya yang masih setia berdiri di sebelahnya. Senyum kebahagiaan tak kunjung luntur dari bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik.

"Ya ku pikir Suho hyung bersikap santai saja." jawabnya kemudian.

"Ya tentu saja. Tao memang cocok sekali dengan Joonmyunnie."

Himchan berdecih dalam hatinya. Kakaknya yang bertubuh mungil itu memang selalu bisa menutupi keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada orang - orang di sekitarnya. Terkecuali dirinya tentunya.

**...**

Jongup melirik sekali lagi jam dinding di atas whiteboard di kelasnya. Satu jam lagi adalah giliran ekskul dance dan ekskul drama tampil di atas panggung untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun sekolah.

Memainkan sebuah dongeng anak usia taman kanak - kanak, Putri Salju.

Menghela napas, ia perlahan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Sedikit terseok karena gaun yang dikenakannya (dengan terpaksa) terlalu menjuntai panjang hingga menyentuh lantai. Ditambah dengan kakinya yang dipaksa memakai sepatu berhak setinggi lima senti.

Benar - benar merepotkan.

Tapi biar begitu, ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk meninggalkan kelasnya yang cukup berantakan (karena telah disulap untuk ruang rias pemain drama putri salju) menuju taman belakang sekolahnya.

Meski ragu karena Himchan tak bisa menemaninya, tapi ia harus bertemu dengan secret admirernya.

Toh hanya bertemu kan? Bukankah ia juga yang memperbolehkan hubungan pertemanan ini terus berlanjut?

Dan...

..bukankah semalam ia sudah bilang bahwa ia percaya dengan Himchan tentang perihal melindungi dirinya dari si secret admirer ini?

**...**

Suho membuka matanya yang terpejam ketika merasakan bangku yang didudukinya sedikit bergoyang. Menoleh cepat, ia buru - buru memperbaiki posisinya ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menduduki bagian kosong bangku panjang yang tengah didudukinya kini.

"Sehun?"

Sehun hanya membalas panggilannya dengan gumaman. Membuat Suho sedikit mengerti dengan kondisinya.

Mendekat, "ada masalah?"

Lagi, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Luhan ngambek lagi?"

"Lebih dari itu."

Suho menundukkan kepalanya, memerhatikan tali sepatunya yang terbuka, "apa? Dia menjauhi mu?"

"Itu salah satunya." Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, "tapi dia juga menuduh ku menyukai mu."

Suho terbatuk, "mana mungkin?" inginnya mengungkapkan pernyataan. Tapi Suho rasa terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya, kita kan hanya teman."

Meringis kecil, Suho menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, "ya, kita hanya teman."

**...**

"Hai."

Jongup berusaha menyapa sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Sedikit bingung karena postur si pemuda terasa familiar baginya.

"A-apa kau si pengirim bunga itu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Angin semilir menggerakkan dedaunan, juga sedikit menggoyangkan bagian bawah gaun yang dikenakan Jongup untuk tampil di pentas nanti.

"Ya."

Mencengkram tangannya erat, Jongup menahan napasnya ketika melihat si pemuda bergerak untuk membalikkan badannya.

"Hallo, Jonguppie."

Tercekat, ia merasa oksigen disekelilingnya berubah menjadi udara kotor yang dengan cepat memasuki rongga dadanya.

"K-kau..."

**...**

_"Lagipula, yang sudah berkeluarga saja bisa bercerai, apalagi yang masih tahap pacaran?"_

"Sehun?"

Kali ini Sehun menoleh. Suho memandang miris melihat tatapan kosong di mata Sehun.

_"Kalau begitu, aku boleh mengambil Sehun kembali, kan?"_

"Apa?"

Berdehem, Suho mengetukkan - ngetukkan jemarinya pada bangku,"kalau nyatanya aku menyukai mu, bagaimana?"

**...**

Himchan menendang setiap kerikil yang berada di dekat kakinya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke samping. Melihat Jongup yang berjalan perlahan karena sepatu high hells yang dipakainya untuk tampil nanti.

"Bicaralah." titahnya bersuara.

Jongup berhenti, begitupun Himchan. Saling berdiri berhadap - hadapan namun tak saling memandang. Membuat Himchan semakin yakin kerenggangan hubungan di antara mereka akan segera terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa?" mendongakkan kepalanya ragu, Jongup mempermainkan hiasan renda pada gaunnya, "kenapa hyung berbohong?"

Himchan menggaruk tengkuknya, "aku tidak berbohong! M-maksud ku, aku hanya ingin mencoba cara lain untuk mendekati..." mencengkram erat celananya, "..orang yang ku sukai."

Jongup mengangkat penuh kepalanya. Fokusnya diarahkan pada Himchan. Memandang sosok yang lebih tua itu dengan sorot kebingungan.

Ntah kenapa tiba - tiba otaknya bekerja lamban. Begitu susah mencerna perkataan Himchan dengan baik.

"Tapi kau sudah menolak ku dan-"

"Tunggu," Jongup tiba - tiba merasa gugup, bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa sesak yang tiba - tiba, "a-aku melakukan itu kan karena disuruh Himchan hyung."

"Iya, aku tau." Himchan melanjutkan jalannya, "maaf soal itu."

Jongup mengejarnya, berlari kecil dengan berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh, "kalau aku tau Himchan hyung yang selama ini mengirimkan bunga - bunga itu, mungkin aku akan-" perkataannya terhenti secara mendadak. Mata sipitnya membulat seiring dengan Himchan yang menghentikan langkahnya tiba - tiba.

"Aku akan apa, eum?"

Menunduk, kembali memainkan hiasan renda pada gaunnya, "a-aku akan menerima pernyataannya, tentu saja."

Himchan memasang seringaian andalannya, _sepertinya mengerjainya sedikit tidak apa - apa_, "pernyataan apa, eum?"

"P-pernyataan..."

"Moon Jongup, astaga!" sontak keduanya menoleh. Terlihat Amber tengah berjalan terburu - buru ke arah mereka.

"A-amber sunbae."

"Kau itu selalu menyusahkan, ya? Sebentar lagi kita akan tampil dan..." perkataan Amber terputus, matanya melotot melihat Himchan menggeret Jongup meninggalkannya begitu saja, "ck, sialan!"

**...**

Suho hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya mendengar nada tawa Sehun. Sedikit senang karena lelaki yang masih menempati posisi keempat teratas (setelah Tuhan, orangtua, dan Himchan tentunya) di hatinya itu tidak menganggap serius pertanyaan yang terlontar (seenaknya saja) dari mulutnya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Tercekat. Senyum yang baru terkembang selama setengah menit itu pudar seketika.

"A-apa?" tergantikan dengan rasa takut yang perlahan menjalar dan membuat pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Tak tertuju pada objek, Sehun memilih bertanya dengan mata memandang pohon - pohon bunga bougenvil di depannya, "Sejak kapan kau menyukai ku?"

"Itu...

_"Kalau kau ingin menjadi orang baik. Jadilah baik sepenuhnya. Bersikaplah baik sepenuhnya. Tapi, kalau kau ingin menjadi orang jahat. Jadilah jahat sepenuhnya. Bersikaplah jahat sepenuhnya."_

_"Kenapa begitu?"_

_"Karena jika kau menjadi orang baik atau orang jahat yang setengah - setengah itu lebih terkesan munafik. Orang dengan kepribadian ganda itu lebih kejam dari apapun."_

..aku hanya bercanda, Sehun."

Seperti tengah diintrogasi, Suho rasanya harus waspada dalam berucap mulai sekarang. Apalagi dengan Sehun yang kini menatapnya, "jadi yang tadi itu..."

"Kita teman dan kau sudah punya Luhan, sekali pun aku memang menyukai mu kau akan tetap menjadi milik Luhan kan?"

Suho mencengkram erat bangku yang didudukinya. Berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosi yang sebenarnya di depan Sehun. Ia terlahir baik dan akan menjadi orang baik sepenuhnya. Ia tidak mau setengah - setengah.

"Tapi perasaan suka, kagum, sayang, dan cinta itu tidak bisa diprediksi kapan datangnya dan siapa orangnya, Suho."

"Ya, itu memang benar."

"Jadi kau, aku, atau orang lain boleh memiliki semua perasaan itu."

Suho menunduk, sekali lagi berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi yang sebenarnya, "itu juga benar," meraih tali sepatunya yang terlepas, "tapi sekalipun aku memiliki semua perasaan itu pada mu," dan mengikatnya menjadi simpul pita kemudian berdiri, menghadap pada Sehun, "aku tetap tidak bisa memiliki mu kan?"

"Jadi...

..yang sebenarnya?"

Suho menghela napas, membetulkan letak tas ranselnya, "aku menyukai...

_...diri mu Oh Sehun bodoh!_

..tunangan ku."

**...**

Jongup membuka sedikit matanya yang terpejam. Seharusnya Amber sudah datang sekarang dan melakukan kiss scene yang sebenarnya diyakininya sunbaenya itu tidak mau melakukannya. Tapi yang didengarnya adalah suara ribut - ribut dari sekelilingnya.

Ia tengah pura - pura pingsan sekarang, mengikuti alur naskah yang telah ditulis rapi oleh Aaron, sunbaenya di ekskul drama. Karenanya, ia tidak bisa melihat seutuhnya dengan mata terbuka hal yang membuat sekelilingnya menjadi heboh.

"Pangeran Himchan?"

Terkejut, ia tak percaya telah mendengar suara salah satu rekannya yang menjadi kurcaci menyebut nama Himchan.

_Atau karena ini pengaruh-_

Batinnya terhenti ketika dirasanya bibirnya tengah dicium oleh seseorang.

"Jonguppie."

"H-Himchan-"

Ucapannya terputus karena Himchan kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Aku mencintai mu."

Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipinya sendiri, ia takut ini semua hanya mimpinya.

"Mau ku cium lagi? Ini bukan mimpi, sayang."

"Hyung jangan dicium terus, ada pak kepala sekolah beserta jajarannya yang menonton drama ini." Ren berbisik pada Himchan, membuat Jongup merona hebat karena adegan tadi di tonton oleh seluruh warga sekolah.

"Ah Putri Salju sudah bangun. Hiks hiks... ku kira dia akan meninggal." Jongup hanya tersenyum kecil karena Ren diberi death glare oleh Himchan.

Dengan cekatan, Himchan membantu Jongup untuk turun dari ranjang tingginya. Saling menatap dan tersenyum, Himchan kembali mengucapkan kalimat sakralnya, "Aku mencintai mu Putri Jongup. Sangat mencintai mu."

Merona, Jongup menunduk perlahan, "A-aku juga mencintai mu Pangeran Himchan." setelahnya tepuk tangan terdengar dari kursi penonton juga beberapa pemain drama yang berada di sekitar panggung.

"Boleh aku-"

"T-tentu." dan kembali mereka berciuman.

"Hei itu tidak ada di-" ucapan Aaron dari ujung panggung terputus karena mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh Hyunseong yang mendapat jempol dari Himchan.

**...**

"Sudah sampai." Suho tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan benar saja ia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"T-terima kasih, Tao."

"Tidak masalah." Tao bergerak mendekat, sontak Suho memundurkan badannya, "aku hanya ingin melepaskan seatbelt mu kok."

Suho merutuki dirinya, tak disangka ia yang lebih tua justru ia yang berpikiran macam - macam.

"T-terima kasih."

Mengusak pucuk kepala Suho, "sama - sama."

Sekali lagi Suho mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, ia meraih kenop pintu mobil untuk membukanya. Namun baru ingin memutar, tubuhnya ditarik paksa menghadap ke belakang dan matanya membulat.

Tao mencium keningnya.

Terkunci, Suho tidak bisa bergerak untuk mengelak. Bahkan ia dengan rileksnya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tiap inchi daging kenyal itu menempel cukup lama di permukaan kulit keningnya.

Mungkin sekarang nasibnya sama seperti Kris. Ia juga rindu disentuh seperti ini. Atau mungkin ia memang sudah mendambakan sentuhan seperti ini sejak lama?

Jadi dia dengan tidak tahu dirinya menerima ciuman dari Tao.

"M-maaf aku-"

"Tidak apa. Kita kan akan bertunangan." Suho ingin tertawa keras setelah mengucapkan hal itu. _Apa - apaan aku ini? Tunangan? Ck, padahal aku masih berharap semua ini hanya mimpi._

"K-kalau begitu masuklah. Langsung istirahat, ne?" Suho mengangguk kecil dan kali ini benar - benar keluar dari mobil.

Setelah melambaikan tangan dan mendapati mobil Tao sudah tak terlihat, ia membalikkan badannya. Hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya andai saja telinganya tak mendengar suara klakson yang begitu familiar.

"Jadi sudah punya gandengan lain?"

"Kris?"

**...**

"Ehem."

Jongup menghentikan tawanya. Menoleh sebentar ke pintu kelas dan merona setelahnya ketika melihat siapa yang menghampirinya.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ya, Jongup." Ren, Naeun, dan Taehyung pamit (tentunya setelah menggodanya) pulang. Meninggalkan dua sosok pemuda yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka saat tampil di drama putri salju tadi.

"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Eh? Y-ya tentu." sedikit bingung sebenarnya, tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Himchan untuknya.

"Apa kau melihat Putri Salju di sekitar sini?"

Mempoutkan bibirnya, Jongup lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kelas.

"Aigoo tuan putri ngambek rupanya." Jongup masih diam, bahkan sekalipun tak ada niat untuk menggerakkan sedikit badannya.

"Iya, maaf. Habisnya tadi kau cantik sekali. Benar - benar seperti tuan putri dan sekarang-"

"Jadi hyung lebih suka aku berdandan seperti yeoja?"

Himchan mengangguk mantap. Kembali, Jongup mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kelas.

"Oke, maaf. Kim Himchan cinta Moon Jongup apa adanya kok. Kajja kita pulang."

Tersenyum, Jongup menoleh pada Himchan dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, "gendong~"

"Aish dasar."

"Hyung tidak tau rasanya memakai high hells sih! Bla bla bla.." Jongup terus mengoceh sedang Himchan berjongkok di depannya. Setelah dirasa posisi mereka pas, Himchan segera berjalan keluar dari kelas itu.

"Ya, ya, nanti akan hyung pijat, ne?"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, tapi bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai es krim dulu?"

"Setuju!"

**...**

Seperti biasa, Kris akan mengajak Suho ke Sungai Han. Sepertinya tempat ini sudah masuk dalam list tempat favorit Kris di Korea Selatan.

Dan di bangku yang biasa juga mereka duduk. Tapi kali ini Kris tidak tidur, meski sebenarnya ia lelah. Suho pun begitu.

"Ada yang perlu kau jelas kan?"

Kicauan burung - burung di sekitar Sungai Han menemani mereka sore itu. Suho menghela napasnya, selalu melakukannya tiap ia merasa lelah dengan masalah yang menimpanya.

"Bagimana kalau kita membicarakan hal lain?"

Kris menoleh, menatap Suho tajam, "siapa lelaki tadi?"

Balik menatap Kris, namun disertai kerutan pada keningnya, "nugu?"

"Jangan berpura - pura, Junmen."

"Oh. Yang tadi mengantar ku pulang?"

"Ya."

"Yang mengendarai mobil mercedes?"

"Ya."

"Yang warnanya hitam metalic?"

"Iya. Tunggu, kau mau pamer?"

Suho menyeringai, "Kalau iya?"

Kris sudah mencapai batas, ia mencengkram kedua bahu Suho dan menghadapkan seutuhnya tubuh mungil itu padanya, "besok kau akan ku antar jemput dengan ferrari merah milik Michael Summacer!"

"Kenapa tidak dengan helikopter? Atau pesawat jet?"

Memutar bola mata, Kris mengeluarkan suara dengan volume sebesar mungkin, "Demi Tuhan Junmen, ada apa dengan mu?"

Cukup, Suho tidak tahan lagi. Dihempaskannya cengkaraman Kris di kedua bahunya. Berdiri dan berteriak marah, "Kau yang ada apa Kris! Menyeret ku ke sini lalu meminta penjelasan yang bahkan itu bukan urusan mu!"

Kris ikut berdiri, sedikit membuat nyali Suho menciut karena kris terlihat seperti raksasa sekarang, "kau yang bilang pada ku Sehun tidak peka tapi kau sendiri tidak peka."

"Kenapa kau jadi membawa nama Sehun?"

"Itu tidak penting. Intinya, siapa lelaki yang mengantar mu pulang tadi?"

Mendengus, Suho kembali duduk dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, "Junmen-"

"Dia tunangan ku."

DEG

Kris membulatkan matanya. Terkejut sekaligus berharap apa yang dikatakan Suho tidak benar.

"Kalau kau terkejut aku juga. Kalau kau berharap itu semua tidak benar aku juga." Mengusap wajahnya kasar, "tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kim Harabeoji membuat perjanjian dengan Huang harabeoji untuk menjodohkan cucu pertama mereka dan aku serta Tao lah cucu pertama mereka dan ya... tada! Sebentar lagi kita akan bertunangan. Hebat kan?"

"T-tunangan? Tao?"

"Ya, Huang Zi Tao. Nama cucu pertama Huang Harabeoji yang dijodohkan dengan ku. Lelaki yang hari ini mengantar ku pulang dan mungkin selama ia di Seoul ia yang akan bertugas menjadi supir ku."

Masih tidak percaya, Kris menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menampar - nampar dirinya. Suho hanya menatapnya miris.

"Hentikan! Kau terlihat lebih bodoh dari biasanya."

Kris kembali duduk, dengan mata yang mengkilat - kilat menatap Suho, "K-kau tidak menolaknya?" Suho menggeleng, "kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku tidak menjawabnya?"

Kris mengangguk mengerti, ia kembali memandang aliran air Sungai Han yang bergerak dengan tenang, mencoba untuk rileks.

"Kris?" tak mendapat jawaban, Suho rasa Kris sudah terlelap seperti biasanya, "aku ingin kita-"

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau mencintainya?" Suho menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kris dari samping kemudian kembali memandangi aliran Sungai Han, "belum," tersenyum miring, "tapi aku harus mencobanya kan?"

Pertahanan Kris akhirnya runtuh, otaknya memerintah kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh Suho. Membiarkan dirinya ikhlas ketika mendapati kemeja kesayangannya basah dengan air mata lelaki itu.

**...**

"Hyung?"

Himchan dan Jongup tengah berjalan kaki menuju rumah Jongup sekarang. Setelah mampir ke kedai es krim tentunya.

Sedikit melirikkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih, "Apa?"

"Aku masih bingung."

Tersenyum kecil, ia menurunkan Jongup ketika mendapati bangku panjang di sisi jalan yang kosong, "bingung kenapa, eum?" dan mulai berjongkok di depan Jongup untuk memijit pergelangan kakinya.

"Secret admirer ku... apa benar-"

"Mau coba menyamakan tulisannya?" tawar Himchan sambil melepaskan sepatu Jongup.

"T-tidak usah. Eh, Himchan hyung mau apa?" tanyanya ketika melihat kedua kakinya sudah telanjang.

"Memijat mu. Kau lelah kan?"

Menggeleng cepat, Jongup segera meraih kedua tangan Himchan dan mengajaknya duduk bersama, "tidak usah. Kaki ku sudah baik - baik saja kok."

"Ehm.. yang benar?"

Menunduk, ia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, "Aw. Yak!" meringis ketika dengan sengajanya Himchan menyenggol kakinya.

"Tuh kan kau berbohong."

"A-t-tapi benar tidak usah, hyung."

Tak menggubris larangan Jongup, Himchan kembali berjongkok dan mulai memijat pergelangan kaki Jongup.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sedikit lebih baik. Terima kasih hyung."

"Tapi ini tidak cuma - cuma loh."

"Eh?" tanpa menunggu pertanyaan kebingungan dari Jongup, dengan sigap Himchan menarik tangannya dan menyatukan dua belah bibir mereka.

Memagutnya dan melumatnya dengan lembut hingga kadar oksigen di dalam rongga paru - paru keduanya menipis.

"Hah.. hah..."

"Mau dipijat lagi?"

"Andwae!"

**...**

"Kris?"

"Eum?"

Suho bangun dari sandarannya pada dada bidang Kris. Menoleh ke belakang, menatap sepasang mata elang tajam milik sosok yang baru saja memeluknya, menenangkannya.

"Yixing-"

"Kami sudah berpisah."

"Eh?"

Kris memeluk Suho, kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya, "aku tidak bisa terus menerus menggantungkan mu." Suho hanya diam, otak jernihnya sudah lumpuh untuk sekedar memarahi Kris karena memutuskan Yixing seenaknya.

Walau dia akui dia sedikit senang mendengarnya.

"Kau ingat kan di tempat ini aku meminta mu untuk melupakan Sehun?" Suho mengangguk kecil, "dan aku juga berjanji akan membantu mu melupakannya?" merubah posisi mereka, Kris menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Suho di bawahnya, "dan maaf kalau aku juga akan mencegah mu untuk belajar mencintai Tao." detik berikutnya bibir dua insan itu bertautan. Menyatu dengan diiringi berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati masing - masing.

Ntah Suho harusnya senang atau sedih atau justru merasa bebannya akan bertambah. Ia tau, secara tidak langsung ia telah menjadi orang jahat karena telah menghancurkan hubungan Kris dan Yixing. Ia juga telah mengkhianati Tao sebagai calon tunangannya. Dan ia juga sudah mengingkari dirinya untuk menjadi orang baik sepenuhnya.

Tapi ia merasa sekarang adalah puncaknya. Puncak dimana ia butuh diperhatikan, butuh untuk merasakan perasaan yang terbalas, butuh penopang keadaannya yang tengah rapuh. Dan itu semua hanya bisa didapatkannya dari Kris.

Melalui sentuhan tangan besar dan hangat dari sosok yang tengah mencium dan memagut bibirnya sekarang.

_Tuhan, mungkinkah hati ku sudah berpindah pada Kris?_

_Mungkinkah?_

**_#FLashback End#_**

**_._**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Jisaid, RaeMii, Kim Mika, hyona21, joonmily, ichizenkazi, adorable fangirl, berlindia, zie, mitchihyun, sendal jepit, ockta1810, chohyunsungie.**

**.**

**Ini crack pair?**

Saya tidak mengenal crack pair sebenarnya. Tapi HunHan, ChanBaek, ChenMin itu katanya official.

**Kapan Yixing muncul?**

Chapter depan semoga sudah muncul ya.

**Sampai chap berapa kira - kira**

10an.

**.**

**P.S **untuk selanjutnya saya akan membalas review yang hanya berisi pertanyaan. Tapi saya benar - benar berterima kasih dan merasa dihargai karena kalian yang sudah membaca fanfic - fanfic saya dan menyempatkan untuk me-review.

**.**

**Mind to Review again?**


	10. Orang Ketiga

**chenma present ...**

**It's All Lies**

**Chapter 10 - Orang Ketiga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: EXO, B.A.P, Boyfriend, etc.

Disclaimer: Saat ini cast milik perusahaan masing - masing. Cerita berasal dari pikiran ku. Tapi semua kembali pada Allah.

Rating: T

Warn: boy x boy, ooc, typo (s), diluar akal, konflik sinetron, aneh, rumit, etc.

A/N: aku berusaha untuk update secepat yang aku bisa. Tapi aku juga butuh istirahat dari semua kegiatan ku. Tapi kewajiban ku sebagai seorang anak dan sebagai anak yang sudah sekolah juga tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ditambah lagi aku sedang (sok) aktif untuk menjadi panitia dari sebuah event cukup besar. Jadi, aku benar - benar minta maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam fanfic ini.

Di chapter ini, sudah masuk ke dalam masa - masa dimana Suho dan kawan - kawan kuliah semester tiga, _mungkin_. Tao, Himchan, Daehyun, dan Youngjae kuliah semester satu. Untuk Jongup dan Junhong, mereka sekarang duduk dibangku kelas tiga SMA.

Suho dan Himchan satu universitas. Daehyun dan Youngjae juga. Tapi Jongup dan Junhong berbeda sekolah. Sedangkan Tao dia masih ku simpan dan pura - puranya tengah kuliah di China.

Satu kesalahan yang dari dulu aku sadari adalah masalah pembagian waktu dan kejelasan perusahaan keluarga Kim dan Choi. Sebenarnya saat membuat fanfic ini aku terlalu terpikirkan dengan salah satu nama mata pelajaran ku, jadi saat dikatakan bahwa Suho memilih kuliah jurusan bisnis tapi mata kuliahnya adalah hal yang berhubungan dengan komputer, jadi anggap saja perusahaan keluarga Kim dan Choi adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang bisnis IT.

Di flashback tertulis bahwa Himchan dan Jongup baru menjalin hubungan ketika Himchan kelas tiga SMA. Padahal di chapter (ntah aku lupa) tertulis bahwa mereka sudah berhubungan lama sekali. Benar tidak?

Dan ntah kesalahan apa lagi yang ku buat. Mungkin alur yang melompat - lompat atau terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat. Intinya, aku memang sangat lemah bila membuat fanfic berchapter. Menurut ku (saat aku masih menulis fanfic straight berchapter pun), semua fanfic itu gagal meski kebanyakan review mengatakan fanfic ku itu bla bla bla (kebanyakan berisi pujian, TERIMA KASIH~). Tapi, aku benar - benar minta maaf atas ketidaksempurnaan fanfic ini. Aku sangat senang ketika ada yang mem_follow_, mem_favourite_, baik fanfic ini atau diriku sebagai author.

Dan maaf kalau ini terbaca seperti curhat, tapi aku rasa ini memang perlu diberitahukan dan aku akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi.

The last, Happy Reading^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himchan memerhatikan sekali lagi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Perfect. Melihat jam berapa sekarang, ia bergegas menyambar jaketnya dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Wah kebetulan sekali Himchan sudah berdandan rapi. Tolong jemput Junhong di sekolahnya, ya?"

Sontak Himchan menghentikan gerakannya memakai jaket. Matanya nyalang menatap Nyonya Kim yang tengah membawa secangkir teh hangat, terlihat dari asap tipis yang mengepul.

"Aku mau menjemput Suho hyung."

"Joonmyunnie bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak, aku sudah janji-"

"Kakak mu itu sudah besar, Himchan!" dengan nada bentakan, Nyonya Kim memotong protesan Himchan, cepat. "Bahkan kalau kau takut Joonmyun dijahati orang, Umma akan meminta Pak Lee untuk menjemputnya sekarang juga."

Himchan mendengus, gagal sudah menolak permintaan ibunya. Tak ada lagi alasan untuk menghindari keinginan ibunya kali ini.

"Ya, aku akan menjemput Junhong sekarang."

Tersenyum hangat, Nyonya Kim melambaikan tangannya pelan, "hati - hati!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck, merepotkan."

Himchan melipat tangannya di dada. Sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu dia berada di dekat gerbang TS Senior High School, tapi sosok Junhong belum terlihat.

Hingga menit kelima belas, panasnya matahari siang itu benar - benar membuatnya ingin cepat - cepat pergi dari sana. Junhong baru terlihat, itupun di pintu besar menuju wilayah dalam sekolah. Dan jaraknya ketempat Himchan sekitar seratus meter karena dipisahkan oleh lapangan outdoor yang cukup luas.

"Siapa sih arsitek yang merancang sekolah ini? Terlalu luas." keluhnya hingga tak sadar keluhannya itu sudah membunuh waktunya menunggu Junhong yang kini telah berada di sebelahnya.

"Himchan hyung, sedang apa di sini?" tatapan mata itu begitu polos. Sedikit membuat Himchan terpana akan pesonanya, _hanya sedikit_.

"Menjemput mu, tentu saja."

Kepala itu sedikit dimiringkan, kebingungan tercetak jelas pada sorot matanya, "menjemput ku?" tanyanya memastikan dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk pada dadanya.

Himchan hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah lalu dengan asal memberikan sebuah helm pada Junhong. Helm yang sebenarnya digunakan Jongup ketika mereka pergi berdua.

"Bulan sabit?" tanya Junhong ketika matanya menangkap gambar motif yang tercetak pada helmnya.

Himchan hanya menatapnya sekilas, bergantian dengan helmnya lalu mulai naik ke jok motor. Inginnya segera pergi dari sana, tapi interupsi Junhong memaksanya untuk beberapa menit lagi bertahan di bawah panasnya terik matahari siang itu, "aku lupa bawa bekal dan aku belum makan. Jadi-"

"Iya, ayo kita makan sebelum pulang."

Secercah senyum terkembang di bibir kecil itu. Dengan semangat, Junhong memakai helmnya dan naik di jok belakang. Membuat Himchan akhirnya bernapas lega bisa (setidaknya) menghindari panas matahari yang terlalu terik.

**. . .**

Suho melihat empat digit angka yang terpisah oleh tanda titik dua di sudut layar ponselnya. Ia sudah memakan waktu sekitar hampir tiga puluh menit untuk berdiam diri di perpustakaan.

Sendirian?

Tidak.

Ada Sehun yang menemani karena kebetulan lelaki (yang masih merasuki mimpinya) itu juga tengah menunggu Luhan yang akhir - akhir ini sibuk rapat sana sini dengan anggota organisasinya.

Sebenarnya Suho tidak ingin menunggu Himchan untuk menjemputnya di kampus bersama Sehun di perpustakaan seperti sekarang ini. _Mana bisa move on kalau tidak jauh darinya_, batinnya.

Tapi keadaanlah yang memaksanya.

Dan dia juga harus menekan kuat - kuat keinginan untuk memengaruhi Sehun agar meninggalkan Luhan ketika mereka hanya berdua.

"Kau di sini rupanya."

Suho hanya melirik sekilas pada sosok ketiga diantara mereka, Kris.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Inginnya tidak menjawab, tapi rasanya kasihan sekali jika sosok tampan (Oke, Suho akui Kris memang tampan) itu dicueki, "aku menunggu Himchan."

Kris mengangguk sebentar, tangannya yang dari tadi berada di saku jaketnya di keluarkan, "bagaimana kalau pulang bersama ku saja?" tanyanya sambil memutar kunci di jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin pulang bersama adik ku."

Satu hal dari sekian banyak hal yang dibenci Kris adalah penolakan. Tapi melihat bagaimana mimik wajah Suho (yang mengisyaratkan kalau ia memang sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk) dan sosok lain yang kini tengah bersamanya (Kris tahu Suho masih mencintai Sehun), jadi Kris memilih untuk mengalah dan menerima kekalahannya.

Tidak berkata apa - apa lagi. Kris memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua meski dalam hati berharap Suho akan memanggilnya dan merengek minta pulang bersama.

**. . .**

Jongup menatap layar ponselnya dengan air muka sedih menghiasinya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Himchan tak menghubunginya (kecuali Jongup yang memaksanya untuk menghubungi duluan). Setelah hari di mana ia berdansa dengan Himchan di labirin taman sore itu, lelaki pujaan hatinya itu hilang seperti ditelan bumi. Suho yang sebagai kakak kandungnya pun terkadang tidak tau di mana keberadaan Himchan.

_Mungkin Himchan hyung banyak tugas, kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana mahasiswa baru itu._

Perkataan Minwoo tempo hari terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Jongup pribadi sebenarnya tidak mengapa jika Himchan lebih memilih urusan kuliahnya ketimbang dirinya.

Tapi, ia merasakan hal lain dengan kekasihnya itu.

Ntah apa, tapi ia merasa Himchan telah disibukkan dengan hal lain yang begitu besar tanggung jawabnya.

Menjadi ketua organisasi kah? Atau menjadi ketua panitia event besar kah?

Ntahlah...

..tapi ia merasa kerenggangan dalam hubungannya akan segera terjadi.

"Jonguppie kau jadi ikut kan?"

Pertanyaan Jo twins (julukan untuk teman kembarnya, Youngmin dan Kwangmin) membuyarkan lamunannya. Tersadar akan janjinya semalam pada saudara kembar itu, ia mengangguk cepat sambil menyambar tasnya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kajja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masakan para koki di kedai memang tidak seratus persen terjamin kesehatan dan kebersihannya. Tapi, selama masakan hasil racikan para koki itu enak dan dapat dinikmati dengan harga terjangkau, Jongup dan kawan - kawannya tidak akan pernah menolak.

"Mari bersulang untuk kemenangan Jo twins atas kolaborasi dancenya."

Ting

Suara badan gelas - gelas yang beradu menjadi tanda diresmikannya pesta kecil - kecilan di kedai sederhana di pinggir jalan sore itu. Kemarin, baru saja Jo Twins mengabarkan tentang pengadaan pesta atas keberhasilan mereka dalam lomba kolaborasi dance antar sekolah sewilayah setempat kepada teman - teman seclub mereka dan Jongup termasuk di dalamnya.

Hanya sekedar memesan makan dalam jumlah yang besar dan minum jus sebenarnya (karena mereka masih dibawah umur untuk pesta soju), tapi kehangatan diantara mereka (yang jumlahnya hampir memenuhi satu sudut ruangan di dalam kedai itu) lah yang terpenting yang kini tengah mereka rasakan.

Minwoo dan Ren makan paling banyak. Sedang Jongup lebih suka menghabiskan dua sampai tiga gelas jus jeruk kesukaannya (karena sebenarnya kedai tersebut adalah kedai langganannya bersama Himchan untuk ngedate). Sedang Jo twins yang mengadakan pesta hanya memesan makanan ringan karena mereka sudah lebih dulu makan berat ketika istirahat makan siang di sekolah.

Selain acara makan - makan, mereka juga mengadakan sebuah permainan. Jongup awalnya tertarik karena hukumannya memacu pada rahasia para anggota club dance yang selama ini tidak diketahui olehnya. Tapi ketika ia beralih pada sudut lain kedai itu, kedua pupilnya yang kecil sontak membesar karena melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Himchan hyung?"

**. . .**

Suho awalnya bernapas lega. Hanya diawal, karena beberapa menit setelahnya, Kris kembali lagi tapi dengan satu buku bertemakan motivasi di tangannya.

Matanya melirik Kris dan Sehun bergantian. Aura ketegangan mulai menguar diantara mereka. Suho tidak tau sejak kapan ini terjadi, tapi Suho rasa Sehun dan Kris sepertinya tengah ada masalah dan akan menyelesaikannya dengan perang dingin.

Menghela napas dalam hati, ia memilih untuk mematikan ponselnya setelah membalas pesan singkat dari adiknya yang ternyata tidak bisa menjemputnya.

_Kenapa tidak bilang dari semalam?_, gerutunya dalam hati.

"Kenapa?"

Ia menoleh pada Sehun, kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Himchan tidak bisa menjemput ya?"

Gantian ia menoleh pada Kris, tapi ia tidak memberikan jawaban apapun.

Kris berdiri kemudian meraih tangan mungilnya, "kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!"

"Tidak mau." jawabnya sambil menggeleng.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Hanya tidak mau saja."

Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Suho sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya. Tapi ia yakin, Kris sedang menahan amarahnya sekarang.

"Sudahlah Kris, kau pulang duluan saja."

Tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya, Kris berkata sinis, "diam kau, cadel!"

"Biar saja aku cadel, yang penting aku bukan pemaksa."

Terpancing, Kris menatap Sehun tajam, "apa maksud mu?"

"Egois! Suho sudah bilang tidak mau, ya, tidak mau."

"Oh ya? Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau yang tidak peka, hah?"

"Kris!" Suho menyentak, tapi baik Sehun maupun Kris nampaknya tidak peduli.

"Apanya yang tidak peka? Kau tuh yang tidak peka! Suho sedang badmood dan dia paling tidak suka dipaksa tapi kau-"

"Ck, sok tau sekali kau-"

"Kris, hentikan!"

Hening. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah kemejanya. Terlihat tangan Suho mencengkram erat ujung kemejanya, "pergilah, Kris."

Suho memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Kris hanya bisa menurut untuk meninggalkannya dengan gerutuan.

**. . .**

"Him..

chan... hyung?"

Ia menyebutkan nama itu dengan ragu. Ragu karena sosok yang dikiranya Himchan itu duduk membelakanginya.

Tapi ia rasa ia tidak mungkin salah karena jaket yang dipakai sosok itu adalah jaket pemberiannya di ulang tahun Himchan tahun lalu.

Menajamkan sekali lagi penglihatannya, ia yakin kalau yang dilihatnya adalah Himchan. Kim Himchan kekasihnya yang menghilang ditelan bumi.

Tapi..

siapa sosok berambut blonde yang kini tengah menunduk di depan sang kekasih?

Saudaranyakah? Atau..

..selingkuhannya?

"Jonguppie?"

Merasa dirinyalah yang dipanggil, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Memasang wajah 'aku baik - baik saja' karena Kwangmin menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau ingin tambah lagi jus jeruknya?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku hanya kepikiran-"

"Apa? Himchan hyung lagi?"

_Iya! Iya!_

"Ah tidak. Aku sedang memikirkan tugas yang diberikan Kang sonsangnim tadi. Menurut mu susah tidak?"

"Ku rasa iya." akunya, "tapi nanti kita kerjakan bersama - sama, ya?" sambung Kwangmin cepat dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari Jongup.

**. . .**

"Suho?"

Yang dipanggil hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. "Kau dan Kris-"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya?"

Suho menutup buku yang bacaannya (yang sebenarnya sedari tadi hanya dibolak - balik saja) dengan kasar kemudian melemparnya ke arah meja di depannya. Menghela napas panjang, perdebatan antara Kris dan Sehun tadi masih menggema di dalam pikirannya. Rasanya perdebatan itu masih terus berlanjut sampai detik ini dengan ditambahi bumbu - bumbu fantasi pikirannya, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi sepertinya dia terkesan membenci ku."

"Dia memang membenci mu." lirih namun sarat kebenaran di sana.

Sehun kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti.

"Coba saja ketika Luhan tersakiti oleh Chanyeol, kau akan marah, bukan?"

"Tapi Chanyeol memang telah menyakiti Luhan." Sehun membenarkan dan Suho terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "begitu pula ketika aku disakiti, Sehun."

"Jadi kau memang-ah maksud ku, kau masih-"

"Yap, kami telah-ah maksud ku, kami masih menjalin hubungan." diakhiri dengan senyuman manis yang terpaksa, tapi Suho tidak peduli jika senyuman kepedihannya itu terlalu kentara di mata Sehun.

Tsk, memang Sehun bisa merasakan ketidakbahagiaan Suho? Didalam otaknya kan hanya ada Luhan, Luhan, dan Xi Luhan.

"Lalu tunangan mu?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi aku mau meralatnya, kami belum benar - benar resmi bertunangan." aku Suho sambil memperlihatkan jemari tangan kirinya yang masih polos tak memakai apa - apa.

"Tapi kau pernah bilang pada ku kalau kau mencintai calon tunangan mu itu."

"Hati orang bisa berubah - ubah, Sehun."

"Plin - plan sekali."

Suho terkekeh sebentar, kemudian dengan tanpa sadar (atau mungkin dia sengaja melakukannya) dia meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya, membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "jangan terlalu percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan si mulut ini." katanya sambil menyentuh bibir Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Seseorang pernah berkata pada ku bahwa apa yang diucapkan mulut belum tentu benar adanya seperti yang diucapkan hati kita." sambungnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh dada bidang Sehun.

"Dan plin - plannya seseorang bisa terjadi karena sebenarnya isi hatinya baru berani dikeluarkan ketika saat seperti ini."

Menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat, Suho mencoba menyelami kelamnya iris coklat kehitaman milik Sehun. Berusaha menembus dan memecahkan setiap perisai yang menghalanginya untuk bisa menjadi orang pertama yang selalu ingin dilihat Sehun setiap harinya.

"Sebenarnya...

..aku mencintai mu...

..Oh Sehun."

Sehun terkejut, terbukti dengan gerakan otot pupilnya yang membesar.

"Tapi kau mencintai Luhan, bukan?"

"Junmen."

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Kris serta Luhan dibelakangnya tengah berdiri menatap mereka dengan pandangan berbeda.

Atmosfer ketegangan kembali menguar, tapi nampaknya Suho tidak memedulikan hal itu. Ia beranjak dari kursinya kemudian menghampiri Kris dan menggamit lengannya manja, "Kris, ayo kita pulang!"

Pesta kecil - kecilan club dance masih berlangsung. Awalnya hanya bisikan - bisikan dan tawa yang sedikit ditahan karena takut mengganggu pelanggan lain di kedai itu. Tapi lama kelamaan, mereka mulai tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam pelanggan lain seakan mereka memang telah menyewa tempat itu terlebih dahulu dan justru keberadaan para pelanggan lain itulah yang mengganggu.

Jongup tidak terlalu melibatkan dirinya sebenarnya karena ia masih tetap terfokus pada sosok yang dikiranya Himchan tersebut. Setiap sosok itu membuat gerakan sekecil mungkin (seperti membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi tegap), mata Jongup langsung menilik wajahnya sebisa mungkin.

Dan ntah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan pengabulan doanya oleh Tuhan.

Sosok itu berdiri kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia duduk di kursi di sebelah pemuda berambut blonde. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke bahu si pemuda untuk memeluknya dari samping. Sepertinya si blonde (sebutan Jongup untuk si pemuda blonde) tengah menangis dan Himchan (Jongup seratus persen yakin itu adalah Himchan karena matanya benar - benar mengenali bagaimana rupa Himchan) tengah mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Tidak intim memang, bisa saja si blonde adalah saudara jauh Himchan yang belum pernah Himchan tunjukkan fotonya pada Jongup.

Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa sakit pada dadanya.

Dan segera ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan ponsel di genggaman...

..untuk memastikan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongup tidak langsung masuk ke bilik toilet. Ia berdiri di pintu masuk toilet yang mungkin sengaja dirancang pemiliknya untuk bisa melihat para pelanggannya yang tengah menikmati santapan para koki kedainya dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Jemarinya mulai lincah menyentuh screen ponselnya, mengetikkan nomor ponsel yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Menyentuh kotak hijau kemudian menunggu nada 'tut' beberara saat sampai matanya menangkap Himchan berjalan tergesa ke arahnya.

_Gawat_, batinnya.

Berlari kecil memasuki bilik toilet paling ujung. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya mengintip di balik pintu. Mengintip Himchan yang tengah menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Halo?"

_"Halo?"_

Tercekat, ia menatap bergantian layar screen ponselnya dengan Himchan yang tengah berbicara via telepon.

"Halo Jonguppie?"

_"Halo Jonguppie?"_

Menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, ia menggeleng lemah.

_Tidak mungkin._

"Jonguppie kau di sana?"

_"Jonguppie kau di sana?"_

Hening. Himchan menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Jonguppie apa sinyalnya-"

"H-hyung kau di mana?" berucap dengan volume sekecil mungkin. Ia begitu takut ketahuan jika mereka berada di dalam tempat yang sama.

"A-aku-" Himchan melirik cermin di sebelahnya. Menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri, "-sedang di rumah."

"O-oh." Jongup memundurkan tubuhnya, "bersama Suho hyung?"

"Iya."

Duk

Terjatuh di atas dudukan wc, Jongup berusaha tersenyum dalam kesakitannya.

**. . .**

Kris membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti perjalanannya dengan Suho ke tempat parkir. Ia lebih memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya dan membiarkan dirinya diliputi rasa penasaran yang amat.

Tinggal berbelok ke kiri dan mereka akan sampai ke tempat di mana motor ninja Kris terparkir. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menambah lagi satu pertanyaan untuk diajukan pada Suho karena lelaki mungil itu justru berbelok ke kanan menuju lapangan indoor kampus.

Tidak tahan, ia ingin menyela kalau saja Suho tidak mendahuluinya, "Kita bermain sebentar dulu, boleh kan?"

Bertambah lagi pertanyaan yang ingin diajukannya, tapi ia akhirnya tetap memilih mengikuti lelaki mungil itu masuk ke lapangan indoor.

"Basket?" tanyanya ketika melihat Suho memegang bola basket di tangannya.

"Yap. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyentuh bahkan bermain dengan bola terkutuk ini."

Tertawa, Kris mengangguk menyanggupi, "jadi kau mengajak ku bermain basket?"

"Ya, aku tidak takut pada mu, Wu Yifan."

"Baik, aku tidak akan segan - segan mengalahkan mu, Kim Joonmyeon."

Dan ketika bunyi gesekan sepatu dengan lantai kayu itu terdengar, permainan dimulai.

**. . .**

Jongup melambaikan tangannya pada teman - temannya. Mereka berpisah di pertigaan jalan karena tidak semuanya pulang menggunakan bus (sebagian membawa sepeda dan motor). Tak berapa lama kemudian, tinggal ia sendiri karena Ren dan Minwoo pulang duluan dengan bus pertama.

Setelah bus sudah tak terlihat, ia berjalan kembali ke kedai. Bersembunyi di balik tembok ketika melihat Himchan dan si pemuda blonde keluar dari kedai. Menyetop taksi yang lewat, ia berencana untuk membuntuti Himchan dan si pemuda blonde.

**. . .**

Kris menang telak, tapi Suho tidak menyerah. Meski Kris sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan permainan dengan cara mengangkat tinggi - tinggi si bulat berwarna oranye itu dari jangkauan tangan Suho, tapi nampaknya lelaki mungil itu tidak menyerah.

Suho berusaha meraihnya, melompat - lompat atau bahkan menggelitiki pinggang Kris. Berhasil pada awalnya namun yang selanjutnya tidak. Hampir putus asa, akhirnya dia memilih untuk menendang tulang kering Kris kemudian dengan bebas mendribble bola basket itu menuju ring.

Sedikit lagi, ia tinggal melompat kemudian melemparkan bola itu, tapi-

Duk Trang Duk Duk Duk

-ia gagal.

Lagi - lagi, ntah untuk ke berapa kalinya, bola terkutuk itu hanya mengenai tiang penyangga ring kemudian memantul ke sudut lapangan.

"Arrghh!"

Berteriak marah, ia berlari menuju belakang lapangan indoor. Sedikit tidak memedulikan Kris yang beringsut sambil memeluk kakinya, kesakitan.

Suho membuka pintu gudang dengan kasar. Ia berlari ke belakang jeruji besi tempat menaruh bola basket lain. Mendorongnya keluar sampai berada satu meter dekat ring.

Masih tidak memedulikan Kris, ia mengambil secara acak kumpulan bola basket itu kemudian mulai mendribblenya, melompat, dan melempar bola.

Duk duk trang duk duk duk.

Gagal.

Kembali mengambil secara acak dan mengeshoot-

Duk duk trang duk duk duk.

Gagal.

Lagi, mengambil secara acak dan mengeshoot.

Duk duk trang duk duk duk.

Gagal.

Suho mulai frustasi, permainannya semakin tak terkendali. Ia terus memgambil bola secara acak kemudian mengeshootnya dengan asal.

Kris masih menahan sakitnya tapi fokusnya penuh pada Suho. Dahinya mengerut melihat permainan Suho.

"Ck, sial."

Berusaha bangkit, ia berjalan tertatih ke arah Suho.

Bunyi dentuman antara bola basket dengan lapangan masih terdengar, bahkan semakin banyak dan berisik. Disusul erangan frustasi Suho yang terus melemparkan bola - bola berwarna oranya itu dengan membabi buta.

Hingga tinggal satu-

Grep

"Hentikan Junmen, hentikan!"

Duk duk duk duk

Kris memeluknya dan membiarkan bola terakhir jatuh dan memantul begitu saja dari tangan Suho.

Perlahan Kris merasakan tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya bergetar. Dapat dirasakannya juga kemejanya yang basah oleh keringat dicengkram kuat oleh dua tangan kecil Suho.

"Aku gagal, Kris. Aku kalah."

Kris hanya diam. Bibirnya tiba - tiba kelu. Ia hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan Suho dengan usapan tangannya di punggung pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah mencoba. Aku mencoba mengatakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya."

Kris merasa sesak, ia merasa gagal dalam menjaga malaikat kecilnya. Ia merasa gagal dalam menjaga Suho.

"Aku mengatakan padanya, Kris. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya."

Pelukannya mengerat, seiring dengan cengkraman tangan Suho di kemeja belakangnya, "aku mencintainya, Kris. Aku mencintai Sehun tapi semua sudah terlambat."

_Ya, terlambat._

**. . .**

Himchan dan Junhong pulang dengan keterdiaman. Setelah peristiwa dimana Junhong mengutarakan kembimbangannya (antara memilih memnuhi janjinya untuk setia pda Daehyun atau menerima perjodohan konyol ini) di kedai tadi, atmosfer diantara keduanya kembali terasa canggung seperti saat mereka dipertemukan di kediaman keluarga Kim.

Junhong bercerita sambil sesekali terisak, itulah mengapa Himchan sempat berpindah tempat ke sisinya kemudian memeluknya dari samping. Tak berniat apa - apa, hanya mencoba untuk menenangkannya. _Tidak lebih_.

Motor yang dikendarai Himchan berhenti. Mereka telah sampai di rumah Junhong. Junhong turun terlebih dahulu kemudian melepas helmnya sedang Himchan hanya melepas helmnya tapi tidak turun dari motornya.

Dengan kikuk, ia tersenyum canggung, "eng... terima kasih untuk hari ini, hyung."

"Sama - sama."

Hening menyelimuti kembali. Salah satu dari mereka masih belum ada yang bersuara atau membuat pergerakan untuk menyatakan perpisahan. Bahkan kedua mata mereka pun masih saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak masuk? / Hyung tidak pulang?"

"Ah baiklah / Ah ya, tentu."

"Hei! / Hei!"

Masih saling menatap, keduanya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Aku masuk ya, hyung."

"Tentu, hyung pulang, ya?"

Mulut sudah berucap perpisahan tapi tubuh mereka masih enggan untuk bergerak. Junhong masih tetap berdiri dan Himchan tak sedikit pun ada niatan untuk memakai kembali helmnya.

Mungkin Suho, kakaknya, benar. Cinta datang karena terbiasa. Tapi bagi Himchan, rasa tak ingin berpisah dari sosok di depannya ini terlalu cepat. Rasanya semu. Sulit untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia sudah berpindah ke lain hati karena sekelebat bayangan Jongup masih terus berputar seperti kaset rusak di dalam pikirannya.

Lagipula...

..Junhong juga mengutarakan kalau ia masih mencintai Daehyun kan?

Tapi iris kebiruan Junhong seakan mengajaknya untuk melangkah lebih dalam. Lebih dalam hingga menimbulkan rasa untuk menguasai sosok itu sepenuhnya.

Menjadikan Choi Junhong seutuhnya menjadi milik Kim Himchan.

"Ehem."

Deheman satpam rumah itu menyadarkan mereka. Setelah memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya akan segera memasuki rumah, satpam dengan tubuh sedikit tambun itu pergi.

"Nah, sekarang, masuklah."

Junhong mengangguk, tapi ia hanya berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. Hingga sampai di dekat gerbang, ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Dan senyumannya semakin lebar kala melihat Himchan turun dari motornya dan berlari menghampirinya. Menyatukan dua tubuh mereka dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan hangat di kening Junhong.

Hangat.

Sama hangatnya dengan pelukan Himchan di kedai tadi dan juga pelukan yang baru saja mereka lepaskan beberapa detik lalu.

Hingga Junhong merasa terbuai olehnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, oke?" pesannya sebelum benar - benar memakai helmnya.

"Aku tak akan menangis lagi kalau hyung benar - benar menepati janji." teriaknya yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol oleh Himchan.

Setelah motor Himchan tak terlihat, Junhong berbalik kemudian memasuki pekarangan di rumahnya dengan perasan bahagia.

Perasaan bahagia yang membuat mereka tak sadar bahwa ada satu sosok yang tengah menutupi mulutnya sambil menahan isak tangis.

**. . .**

Dering ponsel dari saku Kris memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan pelukan itu. Kris dengan cepat merogoh sakunya dan melihat nama yang tertera di screen ponselnya.

**XingXing**

Menelan salivanya gugup, matanya melirik gelisah pada Suho yang menatap datar padanya.

Tanpa diberitahu pun, Suho sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Tidak perlu mengintip layar ponsel Kris, cukup dengarkan nada deringnya dan Suho tahu sepenting apa si penelepon bagi Kris.

"Jawab saja." katanya, nyaris sama dengan gumaman.

Kris tidak menjawab. Dia mereject panggilan itu kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

"Kenapa dimatikan?"

Menghiraukan pertanyaan Suho, ia bangkit lalu berjalan ke pinggir lapangan. Berniat mengambil tasnya kemudian pulang.

Tapi suara Suho menginterupsinya, menghentikan langkahnya, "Kenapa, Kris? Kau takut kebohongan mu terbongkar?"

Kembali tak menghiraukan, Kris melanjutkan langkahnya, "Kris, berhenti! Hentikan semua ini!"

Masih tak peduli, Kris terus melanjutkan langkahnya, "Kris, jangan jadi pengecut! Berhenti menyakiti Yixing! Berhenti membohongi ku!"

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

hyona21. adorable fangirl. RaeMii. KimJoonMyeonstroy. joonmily. enchris.727. ockta1810. ichizenkaze. Kim Mika. berlindia. chans. JIhyun Kim. Krisho shipper.

**.**

**ini flashback kan? ini digambarkan sebelum apa?**

kamu baca dari chapter 1 deh. flashback nya itu bercerita tentang awal hubungan suho sama sehun dan kenapa bisa suho pacaran sama kris juga kisah percintaan himchan sama jongup.

.

**kenapa suho ga jujur aja sih sama sehun? lulu juga ngambek kenapa? si kris udah putus sama yixing? kenapa? kok bisa? jadi kris pilih junmyeon atau yixing?**

eng.. satu - satu ya? hehe..

ini suho udah jujur sama sehun ya. tapi terlambat kan? luhan ngambek karna sehun deket sama suho padahal mereka udah pacaran. sebenarnya di sini ngga terlalu digambarkan sih konflik hunhannya karena emang cuma fokus ke konflik hunhokris. kris udah putus sama yixing karena kris ngga kuat ldr-an. tapi soal siapa yang dipilih kris nanti aja liat di chapter berikutnya. semoga bisa terjawab, hehe..

**.**

**jadi sehun benar - benar tidak suka suho?**

tidak... tahu... bisa jadi (ambigu)

**.**

**yongguk dapet peran juga gak?**

masih dalam tahap pertimbangan.

**.**

**yixing jadinya sama siapa sih?**

kamu maunya sama siapa hayo... (loh?)

**.**

**ini flashback terakhir kan?**

iya yang chapter 9 itu flashback terakhir, hehe..  
**.**

**P.S** Maaf, ternyata Yixing masih numpang nama T.T Maaf juga kalau updatenya benar - benar lama. Tapi, bolehkah saya minta reviewnya?


End file.
